


午后之梦

by wssezcanon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 88,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssezcanon/pseuds/wssezcanon
Summary: “你从来都不属于我，可我熟知你的温暖，又如何能忍受看着你在别人的怀里。”那一天，伊万被叫去修理损坏的浴缸，然而等待着他的一切令他始料未及……





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译，原作者/校对 @LOTTIE~ (Lofter)
> 
> 器大活好水管工露x性感寂寞人妻耀。NTR/出轨/偷情play。含有非常非常非常具体的R18描写。故事设定在一个男男结婚非常普遍的平行世界。

_**All days are nights to see** _ _**till I see thee.** _

_**And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.** _

 

 

汗珠流淌在他的后背，浸透了深蓝色的工作服，使它紧紧地粘在了皮肤上。车窗早已全部被摇下，可是夏天的炙热空气并没有使热气腾腾的车内凉快分毫。他咽下矿泉水瓶里的最后几滴水，又一次想起车空调坏了的事实。这些天是八月里最热的时候，昏沉的天空一碧如洗，没有一片云敢与盛气凌人的烈日争辉。小鸟们也不啼鸣了；它们无疑惧于张开自己的喙面对急升的气温。只有知了的叫声还能被听见，在一片干热中它们的尖鸣昭示着交配的好季节。

 

最后一次确认地址无误以后，伊万将车子熄火，抓起自己的工具包下了车。他朝着别墅大门走去，拉下帽檐盖住凌乱的头发，在眼前形成一片阴影，也遮蔽了他大部分的五官。他能感觉到汗涔涔的发丝贴在额头上，既湿又黏，和身上其他所有地方都差不多。如果有幸能在几个小时之内搞定工作，他就能早点回家洗个澡了。一想到冲凉，他的脸上便浮现出一个浅浅的微笑，那是一个简单男人的简单期盼。

 

由于工作性质的关系，伊万去过许多不同地段，见过各种各样背景的客户。不过大多数时候，有钱请水管工的人家都来自中上层阶级。经验让他明白做这行的最好少说话多做事。 _夫人，水龙头现在应该正常了。好的，也祝您有美好的一天。_ 就像一个演员，数年来练习同一个角色，重复同样的台词，今天也会和其他日子一样，毫无变化。

 

伊万曾多次经过这片住宅区；他们从未服务过来自这一带的客户，不过这一切都被今天早晨的一通电话改变了。回想起来，他不是接到了那通电话的人。当他问起客户是谁时，接线员做了个鬼脸说：“听上去像那种，你懂的，华尔街的富老头儿。”

 

这形容八九不离十，伊万抬头看着面前的白色大宅，默默想道。那座宅邸的灵感来源于希腊风格建筑，看起来就像是他的姐妹小时候玩的洋娃娃小屋。草坪修剪得十分平整，通向前门的小路两侧栽种着牡丹；草丛的颜色鲜亮得仿佛有人刚给它们刷上了新绿漆；除了完美对称的设计与极简主义的奢华之外，宅邸本身的色彩也十分炫目。那种洁白让新雪看着都显得发灰，它能刺痛你的视网膜让你暂时忘却自己的周遭。

 

_一种令纯洁产生新定义的苍白。触不可及。难抑的渴望。_

 

伊万敲了敲门，然后等了一会。知了们为自己稍纵即逝的夏日韵事叫嚷不休。几秒过去，没有任何动静从里头传出。接线员她没告诉这家人自己什么时间到吗？现在离他们来电的时候才过去五个小时，他推断这会儿一定有人在家的。他加重力道再次敲了敲门。

 

“您好？”他喊了一声，“我是琼斯水管维修公司来修理浴缸的。有人在家吗？”

 

没有人回答他，他的问话渐渐消弭，淹没在了热浪里。“有人吗……？”他再一次开口说道，不过这回更像是自言自语。他忽然感觉有些不自在，左右瞧了瞧。街上没有一个能喘气的活物。他慢慢将耳朵贴上门板，一只手搁在门把手上。令人失望的是，他依然听不到任何声音。伊万合上眼叹了口气，今天他也许是拿不到工钱了，不过往好处想，自己大概能比预计的更早收工回家。

 

就在他准备离去时，他的手无意之间转动了一下门把，前门顺势随着另一只压在门上的手敞了开来。“我去……”惊讶于那扇门竟然一直都没有锁上，伊万迅速看了眼背后，确认有无任何邻居在场。虽然他大学都没毕业，却也明白“私闯民宅”的意思，还有他接下来要做的事会带来的后果。可他也不算是在犯罪，他是被请过来的。

 

透过敞开的门往里面看了一眼，他最后一次问道：“有人在家吗？”在无人应话的情况下，他犹豫地踩了进去。

 

一阵空调风从他身旁穿过，一段轻爵士乐从视野之外的某个房间里飘来。这确实是个好房子，伊万羡慕地想着，四处打量奢侈的室内装潢。出于好奇或只是单纯的愚蠢，他往前踏了一步。又一步。再一步。尽管这里到处都是豪华的布置，但他的眼睛却被壁炉上挂着的一幅画吸引了。画上的白沙和看起来仿佛真的在上下起伏的海浪。有一瞬间他发誓自己几乎能听见远处海鸥的鸣叫，闻到发咸的海边空气……

 

“你是谁？”

 

伊万被突如其来的声音吓了一跳。他立即转过身，正要解释自己会在此处的原因时，站在房间对面的那个人让他的脑海一片空白。“噢，你好，我……没看到你在。”他说道，像个在厨房里偷糖被抓了现行的小孩一样发着愣。

 

他的呼吸凝滞在了喉咙里。 _老天。_ 如果身体能被描述成带有发条装置的机械的话，那他体内的弦一定已经停止了工作。他立刻就明白了，他 _想要_ 那个人。也许用这种方式形容自己的感受太过粗鲁，将自己对一位陌生人的占有欲和想与之亲近的想法同物欲作比较。然而感情是人们心中难以诉诸于口的话语，它们可以来源于原始的人类本能，到头来也只是一文不值。而他明白，沟渠里的一枚脏硬币都比自己的感情值钱。

 

伊万喜欢对方的一头长发如何像黑丝绸般披在肩上，微乱的散发垂在精致的脸边，将他的注意引向从衬衫上半部分解开的纽扣间敞露出来的莹白胸口。他喜欢那身覆盖在对方纤细身形上的睡袍如何激起自己对那些布料下的诱人肌肤的幻想。他喜欢那张露出困惑的冷淡的脸；那双冲他怀疑地眯起来的眼睛，还有那两片紧抿的嘴唇。那嘴唇……伊万无法将视线移开，反正他也不想移开。那两片唇瓣红得好像装满了瑰丽的水彩，染了色的液体使它们既漂亮又丰满；满溢的色彩从皮肤里渗透而出湿润了它们；而且看上去那么柔软。如果他用一只小针轻点在那只丘比特之弓的曲线下方，伊万能想象到颜色喷涌而出的画面。滴落的红仿佛泼撒的颜料般流过下颌。

 

他喜欢这个人。伊万是个简单的男人。他不知道这人是谁，但他很喜欢对方的皮肉骨。而且他甚至会称对方为天然美人，一种在如今的时代很少见的东西。当然，他在那万分之一秒的时间里对这位陌生人进行了多少幻想，就有多明白自己的幻想将永远仅止于幻想而已。他没有机会的。他们活在同一个现实中，却在两个不相关的世界里。他能够拥有一个躺在自己床上的黑发美人的唯一可能，就是那人是个肮脏的娼妓。伊万想，这或许不是个坏主意。如果他走运的话，过后也许能在红灯区找到个类似的人。

 

但是目前他有份工作要做。伊万压下帽檐，抱歉地笑了笑。“真是对不起，我的礼仪都上哪去了。我来自琼斯水管维修公司，今天早晨我们接到一通电话说是家里浴缸坏了。我敲了几次门，可是都没有人应，所以我——”

 

“就闯了空门？”男人冷冷地接道，在伊万说完之前就打断了对方。他冲对方挑了挑眉，伊万只能尴尬地笑笑，希望自己看上去足够真诚。

 

“呃，我不 _那么_ 认为，”伊万勉强否认道，“但是我对自己造成的不便——突然的闯入感到非常抱歉，我还是个新手。”那完完全全是个谎言，因为他已经工作超过五年了。但它是一个好借口。

 

“是吗？”男人温和却强有力地问道，眼也不眨地看着伊万。“我以为自己听见一个窃贼闯进来了，看来是我想错了……”

 

“我只是一个水管工，夫人。”伊万礼貌地说道。他低下头试图让自己显得更低眉顺耳一些。他耷拉着脑袋垂着肩的样子有些别扭，魁梧的身形作出这样克制压抑的举动似乎十分怪异。

 

那个男人——很可能是这栋房子的主人，更可能是今早来电的男人的妻子，年轻的水管工如此推论——带着厌倦的眼神审视了一番伊万。“摘下你的帽子，抬起头来。”他命令道，平稳的话音里不带一丝情感。

 

“什么……？”他稍微扬起了头，但帽檐形成的阴影使人看不清他的大部分五官。他的心跳声在这间太过安静的屋子里砰砰作响。

 

“要我重复一遍吗？”他歪了歪头。眼里厌烦的色彩慢慢消散，取而代之的是少许玩味。但伊万并不能确定那是不是自己的想象。

 

“不，不用，当然不用重复。”伊万嗫嚅道。他抓下帽子，快速地捋了捋自己的刘海，把它们拨回前额。光线散落在他浅金色的发顶上，给发丝添了一层柔和温暖的光亮。这一回他抬眼直视前方。明亮的紫水晶紧紧地攫住闪烁的琥珀，仿佛轻声诉说着永不放手。

 

低沉的爵士乐在背景里摇曳。怀旧的韵律不急不缓地流动。伊万明白自己一时是忘不掉那段旋律了。

 

他的双唇微微分开，就那样保持沉默了一会，接着声音才从中发出。“帽子不适合你。”他说道。接着一个浅笑出现在他的脸上。“你这双眼睛藏起来就太可惜了。”

 

伊万惊讶地眨了眨眼。他讨厌自己眼睛的颜色。还不习惯受到称赞，伊万笑了一下，搜寻着恰当的回应。“夫人，我……”

 

“王耀。”他再次打断了对方，“你就算不叫我夫人或者太太我也不在乎。”

 

出于很多原因，他对直呼对方名字这件事感到犹豫。见到对方面露难色，王耀又说道：“你不会因此得罪我的。也不用担心我丈夫会介意。”

 

* * *

 

 

这实际上比他预想的要简单。而且需要修理的甚至不是浴缸。在浴缸上方，拖着一条长管子，管子另一端连着花洒的水龙头沉闷地看着伊万，伊万看了看王耀，又看了看据说坏了的地方。

 

“所以，它出了什么问题？”他问。

 

王耀懒得转头看他：“你不才是这方面的专家吗？”

 

“是的，但是您得先告诉我出了什么问题。”伊万平静地回道。他的眼睛扫视着那个人的侧面细节，着迷于对方光滑的皮肤和自然红润的脸颊，皮下逐渐积累的发痒感觉令他心慌。自己到底是在找什么？他毫无头绪。

 

但是他们离得很近。两人站立的位置比几分钟以前在楼下的时候更接近了。而尽管他注意到王耀在两人进到浴室里的时候隐约远离了自己一些，但能让他们彼此站得远远的空间不多。尤其是在伊万高大的身躯占据了颇大空间的情况下。

 

正当伊万仍带着陶醉般的恍惚凝视那位美人时，王耀的双眼忽然唰地直冲对方看去。他嘲讽地笑了笑，仿佛能听见伊万心中所想。“你打算盯着我看到什么时候……”他加深了笑容，朝伊万越走越近，两人之间的距离也越缩越短，直至他几乎能感受到伊万的心脏在自己的胸前跳动。他的视线往下扫过工作服上的名牌。“……嗯， _布拉……金……斯基？_ ”

 

伊万的喉结滚动了一下。忽然间他察觉到了自己衣服上的汗渍。虽然窗户是开着的，可他能感觉到汗水又在后背上沁出，有些顺着脖颈滑下来；王耀的手指缓缓攀上他的胸膛，沿着它上升的轨迹移动，热气的火舌在他赤裸的胸膛上舔舐。“布拉金斯基……”王耀呢喃着又叫了一次他的名字，双眸在阳光下漫不经心地闪耀，“你的姓是这么念的吗？”

 

 _是的……_ 他张开嘴，却说不出话来。时间在他身上突然静止了，他无法移动身体里的任何一块肌肉，然而他深陷在一种炽烈的激情之中。别管什么工作了，他应该马上离开这里。 _就现在。_ 趁为时未晚的时候。他这是要惹什么祸呀？脑袋里的警铃大作支撑着他剩余的理智。他之前曾以为“毫无价值”的感情正在慢慢发展成比白日梦危险得多的东西。

 

昂贵香水的气味吞噬了他的嗅觉，使他感到比先前更加头晕目眩。虽然这股霸道的香气迷醉而剧毒，滑动着包围他的身体，可他依然想用牙齿陷进王耀天鹅绒般的皮肤里，只为一尝对方内里的香味。他此前还一动不动的双手在身侧微弱地颤抖。他的手指在感到王耀将手指扣进自己的衬衣时抽动了一下。

 

这位美丽的妻子是在玩弄他吗？还是说对方的确想要？伊万思索着，在王耀傲慢的眼睛里、玫瑰春蕾般宝石红的嘴唇中寻找着答案。伊万没有回答从那两片湿润唇瓣里发出的任何疑问，而是抬起手臂，伸向王耀的腰际，拉着对方更加靠近自己。粗糙的手指摩擦着贴身睡袍的布料，揉捏着布料之下的肌肤。但这还远远不够。慢慢地，被色欲推动着，他的手开始向下游移，滑过对方的臀瓣——

 

王耀毫无征兆地推开了他。

 

“总之……我不太确定是什么导致了这个问题，我只不过试着打开水龙头，水却从管子底部喷了出来。”王耀别过脸，淡淡说道。他那样镇定自若地说着，仿佛彼此之间什么都没有发生。假装自己方才没有在另一个男人的怀抱里，还任由那个男人抚摸他。他回头瞥了眼安静下来了的伊万。“怎么了，我这不是告诉你出了什么问题吗？你还干站着做什么？”

 

伊万强迫自己带上笑容，试图无视心底恼怒的情绪。“我以为你……”他以为会发生什么好事吗？翻搅的苦楚就像胃反酸一样涌上他的喉咙。“我还以为你跟我一样想……”每说一个字，他的声音就越轻，最后几个字眼几乎完全听不见了。

 

“你说什么？”王耀说道，语气透出一点不耐，“能大声点儿吗？”

 

“我说我会看一下的。”伊万提高音量回答道。尽管他还在微笑着，但那双眼睛里却是明显的受伤。 _别人总是看不起他，王耀说到底也和其他人没有两样。_

 

王耀咬住下唇，交叉双臂叹了一声。“谢谢。”他说道。或许是因为无法再直视对方的眼睛，他侧过身面向了另一边。“来，给你看看我说的是怎么回事。”他避开伊万一会以后再次开口，然后走向了浴缸。就在他要踩进去时，他的腿撞上了坚硬的大理石；整个身子向前倾斜，手臂压在了墙上。差点被从身后悄悄接近、突如其来的力道绊倒，王耀屏住了呼吸，感到两条毫不留情的手臂环住他的上身。一根火热的硬物抵在他的股间。勃起着缓缓碾磨，令他双腿发软。

 

他的瞳孔放大，颤抖的嘴唇无声地张开。他的确抓得很紧，王耀想着，唇角不自觉地慢慢上扬。那个斯拉夫男人的鼻子抵住他脖子的凹陷处，舌头在他的肩上轻吮，低沉的哼声深深震颤，王耀无力抵抗。“停、停下。”他说道，可实际上他的嘴唇仅是飘忽地动了动，他还没有喘过气来。在任何一个外人看来，他自愿地向后靠上正在挺入自己的压迫，似乎完全没有露出任何挣扎的迹象。王耀的手一点点向上伸，抚上明显比自己的大了许多的一双手。他们十指交缠，填满彼此指间的空隙。

 

伊万对王耀的香气判断不错。藏在古龙香水之下的是令自己欲求不满的味道。 _更多。_ 他想要更多。 _需要更多。_ 那个奇异的念头驱动着他的身体用自己在对方腿间发胀的硬挺更深地顶入结实却又柔软的嫩肉。王耀被突然的动作惊得缩了缩，双手更加捏紧了伊万的手。

 

他温柔地在王耀的肩颈落下亲吻，尽管过程中他几乎一直闭着双眼，但在睁眼的时候他禁不住渴望地看向那两片很可能将自己拖入疯狂的红嘴唇。 _我能吻你吗？_ 他问道。失望地发现王耀甚至没有看他。接着，他意识到那句询问是在自己心里说出来的。然而或许，只是或许，他的确悄悄问了出来。因为王耀的头倾向一边，渐渐压低，双唇一点一点地靠近。

 

他能感觉到对方的呼吸喷洒在自己的嘴唇上。天堂近在咫尺。

 

“喂……？布拉金斯基，你有在听我说话吗？”

 

伊万眨了眨眼。现实往他脸上狠狠扇了一个耳光。他对王耀微笑了一下，对方并没有贴着自己，而是站在几步开外的浴缸里。 _小心自己的白日梦，伊万，你正在踏进危险水域……_

 

他看见的是自己希望发生的事。当然了，假如自己就在这浴室里把对方办了，像王耀这样漂亮的小家伙是不可能不会报警的。没错，他承认了。他自认为是个良好市民，但是此刻的他只想要撕碎王耀的衣服，分开对方的臀瓣，然后让他成为自己的人。 _他已经结婚了。_ 脑海里的一个声音，也许是他那苟延残喘的理智，再次出声道。可是对方的丈夫又不在家……

 

而且他还可以长时间地深吻王耀，感受彼此的舌头融化在一起……

 

 _不，不要想了。立刻停止你的胡思乱想。_ 伊万逼着自己打消了幻想。“当然，我在听着。”他平稳地回答道。也许王耀注意到了他裆部的膨胀，但并未提起。

 

王耀继续半是好笑半是疑惑地盯着对方。他似乎毫不相信对方的回答，但不管怎样还是什么也没说。“听我说，”将目光从伊万身上移开，他开口道，“我那样……嗯， _挑逗_ 你也许是不太好。如果让你感到不适的话，我道歉。”

 

“没关系，不必在意。”

 

“你确定吗？”王耀问，“可是……你现在的脸色……”

 

他伸手往上碰了碰自己的脸，果然热得很。伊万笑了笑说：“耀，我没事。大概是因为天太热了。”

 

 _他第一次叫了自己的名字。_ 王耀愣了一下，那个水管工眼眸里的水晶清透璀璨，霎时亮得令他难以面对。他惊讶于自己的名字被一个像伊万这样的高大男人念出来竟会如此温柔。几缕发丝随着他跪下来的动作落在了他的脸上，掩盖了任何可能存在的情绪。手指转动着冷水开关，他说道：“这问题是周二那天第一次出现的，我正打算洗澡，就拉了一下花洒的把手，可是水却从这个地方出来了。”他指了指水管的底部。

 

“好的，我现在就来看看。”伊万说道，一边抬起腿准备走上前去。

 

“等一下，好奇怪……等等，我觉得这个把手好像也坏了……”

 

“别动任何东西，让我来——”

 

伊万还未能理解发生了什么事，水流就喷向了四面八方，冲着王耀和两侧的墙壁还有上方的窗户喷去，就像一座被恶灵……可能也是厄洛斯的走卒附体了的异常喷泉。

 

伊万感到自己的裤裆因沾上前液变湿了，在他注视着那两粒粉色乳头的时候。它们圆润得能完美地放进他的嘴里。好像两颗熟透的李子，漏着汁水，乞求你咬上一口。它们与生长中的石榴籽同样大小，但若有他的牙齿与舌头照顾，无疑能长成小半颗多汁的葡萄。它们挺立了起来，被湿透了的透明衬衫拥住。

 

王耀的脸涨得通红，被冷水淋透了的身体瑟瑟发抖。尽管水龙头已经被关上，而王耀也踏出了浴缸，口中念念有词，可是伊万已经什么都听不清，什么也看不见了，除了站在自己面前的那个身影。

 

噪声——电话的铃声，引擎的吼声，知了的尖叫声，敲门声，砸在柔软沙滩上的海浪声，他的呼吸声，滴答声，忧郁的爵士乐声——吞没了他，一切都混杂在了一起。他听不到王耀在说什么，只能从对方的口型中辨认出几个字眼。 _不要。靠近。停。求你_ ……哦，是了，他正在朝对方走近，不是吗？

 

“耀，对不起。”

 

他美得不存在于自己的现实之中。 _他一定是一个梦。_

 

如果伊万正在梦里，那么他不想醒过来。

 

冰冷、坚硬的瓷砖。他们怎么躺到浴室的地面上来了，他心不在焉地想道，舌尖逗弄着王耀那沾满了他的唾液的乳尖，感受着它在不断涨大。虽然隔着一层薄薄的湿衬衫，伊万却似乎并不在意。他吸吮啃噬着被上衣包裹的乳腺，使那层衣料变得更加湿濡。他似乎认为只要自己足够用力地拉扯那颗乳头，最终会有乳汁从里面流出来，涌进他的嘴里。啧啧啜食的水声与短促、艰难的喘息声充斥了整个房间。

 

不知怎么地，王耀被他按在了身下。在透视的衬衫底下，一只手正挤压着王耀的另一边胸部，品味着软肉带来的美妙感觉，而他的另一只手紧抓着王耀的屁股。伊万的膝盖抵在王耀的两腿中间，色情地磨蹭着胯部的敏感地带。“啊、啊……嗯……”王耀发出一声呜咽，封闭起耳朵，不去听自己发出的撩拨的声音。

 

“你现在……感觉……舒服吗？”在嘴唇离开王耀肿胀的胸部的短暂间隙里，伊万低声询问道。

 

“闭嘴。”王耀低吼道，但随即咬住了自己的舌头，感觉到伊万剥掉了那身丝绸，牙齿直接碰上他带了淤青的皮肤。“你以为你是谁？”他愤然道，挣扎着想要合上双腿。可是所有的反抗都只是令他的勃起与伊万的膝盖之间产生更多摩擦罢了。“你以为你他妈……啊……的在做什么？”

 

伊万笑了。就在他能够察觉到王耀的阴茎对他的抚弄产生了反应的时候，他自己的勃起也正在变得越来越难以忍受。光是想到最终将它释放出来并捅进王耀的内部就让他的下体变得更硬了。“ _你_ 以为我在做什么？” 伊万在对方耳边低语，舌尖沿着王耀耳垂的弧度向上移动，往上面覆了一层唾液。“我要上你……”他说着解开了王耀的裤子，“干你……”他不耐烦地扯下碍事的衣料扔到角落里，“把你操坏掉。”

 

冷空气抚慰他裸露的双腿，他知道它们很快就会布满红艳的爱痕。“你的母亲听到你说这种话会很失望的。”王耀用居高临下的口气说道。可尽管如此，当伊万分开他的双腿时，他却几乎没有抵抗。

 

“我的母亲？怎么不说你老公呢？”伊万掐住对方的左腿，“他要是发现自己的妻子为别的男人勃起了，对方还是个卑贱的水管工，他会说什么？”对方的双腿美得让人目眩。白皙柔滑的大腿散发出强烈的香气，令他体内的每一丝神经都为之兴奋。 _他要是我的就好了。我的。_ 伊万一边想着一边继续说道：“他会怎么做，嗯？耀……”伊万慢慢地低下头埋进了王耀的大腿内侧，这让王耀大惊失色。

 

王耀的眼睛蓦地睁大。他张开嘴无声地叫喊，舌头仿佛被电流击中般呆滞。他无力地扭动着的双腿被伊万的两只手压住，明白自己的挣扎对身上的男人起不了任何作用。“他、他……啊……”王耀颤抖着嘴唇，脑子里组织不出能被听懂的语言，他的思路被喷洒在自己下体之处那火热而湿润的气息打断了。他将视线保持在天花板上，不想往下看到自己正在颤抖着的完全勃起的部位，也不愿承认自己的后方如今已被欲念打湿了。“他会……他，他不在乎……啊啊……”他止住了呼吸。尽管已经再也处理不了从自己嘴里冒出来的话，但是当伊万的舌头舔过他的后穴里漏出的汁液时，他的思考顷刻间变得一片空白。

 

“耀，你真是不可思议，”伊万低声说道，被眼前迷人的景象分了心。“都这么湿了，呵……”他说道，用舌头挑逗着入口，刺激着内里。他的唾液同王耀的肠液混合在肉感的内部。“……而我们还什么都没干呢，宝贝。”舌尖上的这股温暖是真正的迷幻药味。他不可控制地在对方的味道里越卷越深。“告诉我， _耀_ ，我该拿你怎么办？”

 

“他发现了之后就会杀了你。”

 

他的话听上去就像一个醉酒的人。一个被快感灌醉，从头到脚都失去了尊严的人。他朝伊万微微一笑；汗珠点缀在他的额头上，在他绯红的脸颊上闪着微光；他的整片胸口都肿胀了起来，左胸明显带着更多痕迹，他的乳头如今几乎有成熟的葡萄一样大小；双腿敞开，红色的指印显目地刻在他的苍白肌肤上。

 

 _他知道自己现在是一副什么模样吗？_ 伊万希望自己此刻能够把王耀从地上拉起来，带到洗脸台前，用力压向自己的肉棒，然后让对方看着自己淫乱的身体在痉挛中颤抖，哀求着他反复地贯穿自己。

 

 _他刚才是说他丈夫会杀了自己吗？_ 简直好笑。“好啊，就让他试试。”伊万吻着王耀的腿根内侧，如果今晚是他在这世上的最后一晚，那么他没有别的更想去的地方了。

 

他已经忍耐了太久。拉开裤链，他那坚硬如石的欲望终于被解放出来。青筋凸起，末端滴着前液，它的巨大吓坏了王耀。

 

“不、不要……”看着伊万的阴茎龟头从包皮里顶出来，王耀颤抖着呼吸低喃道。然而他明白自己的话对方是不可能理会的。伊万在他的上方俯身靠近他，肉棒的顶端擦过他已经满是吻痕的双腿，令他的身体哆嗦起来。那个男人的白浊在他的腿上滑落。“啊……！”他惊叫了一声，感到伊万的性器头部碾磨着他潮湿翕张的后穴，将洞口撑开。“你、你都还没……” _他都还没做扩张_ ，王耀想着，股间的肌肉在灼热的性器周围收缩。

 

伊万舔了舔唇，在痛苦扭动着的洞穴中推得更深。“看看你自己……已经有多湿了……”他皱着眉体会着王耀的紧致以及包覆着自己的柔软。他从前上过的人当中没有一个让他有如此感觉的。那是最糟糕的极乐天堂。“耀、耀……耀……耀，啊啊……”他喊着对方的名字，念咒一样地重复着。随着一阵强劲的挺入，他勉强将阴茎的整个头部埋进了王耀体内。当他感受到自己身上最敏感的部分被紧缩的内壁吞没时，心里是泛滥的内啡肽。他已经要融化在对方体内了，他被身下男人的呻吟鼓舞着继续往里挤。

 

“你觉得……它……”他闷哼道，“……能全都进去吗？”他的阴茎不顾肠道的挤压持续推进，使这个过程开始变得有点痛苦。但是它一点一点地隐进了王耀变宽的肛口。伊万不知道王耀能否吞下自己的整只性器，穴口的外缘被他那高于平均值的粗大撑开到不可思议的地步，这令他担心，但可耻的是，比起对王耀的任何担心，自己的私欲依然占了上风。

 

王耀痛苦的呻吟是他得到的唯一回应。对方那曾经闪亮而高傲的双眸如今被蒙上色欲的阴影。涎水从他的嘴角流下。

 

“别……担心……”伊万说道，弯下腰来亲吻王耀的脖颈，以图消除对方被慢慢贯穿的痛苦，“……就快……嗯……到底了……”他撒谎道。他勃起的性器只有一半在王耀的体内，可那位黑发美人看上去已经马上要哭出来了。伊万除了加快进度之外别无选择。他闭上了眼睛，勒住王耀的双臀，强行将自己推入紧密的甬道，同时拉着王耀向下。

 

当伊万的阴囊撞上王耀那已被一根巨棍塞满的后穴时，他惨叫了起来。“停、停下……！求、求求你……不、不能再深了……”他哀求道。他的身体难受地扭动，无法适应那根正在他的体内享受着快感的入侵物。但这些动作理所当然地只是令伊万更加性欲高涨罢了。

 

“可我已经全都进来了，不是吗？”伊万粗喘着说道，声音沙哑粗砺，“你太棒了，耀……你真的每一寸都吃进去了。看看你这鼓起来的肚子……”他轻笑着，伸手拨开盖在王耀漂亮的脸上又乱又湿的发丝。

 

这一刻他死也无憾了。愉悦感吞没了他的每一只细胞。这种感觉比任何想象得到的毒品都要好……王耀肌肤的味道点燃了他身体里无法被浇灭的欲火。被包裹在温暖的巢穴中，他的硬挺开始上下律动，无情地在潮湿的通道里抽插起来。

 

“嗯啊啊……啊……！”王耀弓着背尖叫起来，声音里的镇定与泰然全都不见了。身体不受大脑指令而放荡地晃动着回应斯拉夫男人的戳刺。他的两条腿勾在伊万的肩膀两侧，体内最敏感的一点被持续不断地侵犯，臀股剧烈颤抖。 _一次又一次地被顶入。每一次都比上一次更加激烈。_ 曾经狭窄的肠管如今对被填满的感觉上了瘾；渴求着被男人的性器扩张到反常的程度。

 

一滩精液与肠液渐渐在他们身下的地面上聚集，在瓷砖的缝隙中流淌。每次伊万从他的体内抽出，王耀都会感到一阵难以忍受的空虚。他几乎能听见自己要求伊万狠狠地干他，他的声音会像自己变宽了的穴口渴望被再次填满那样急切。而那些乞求的话语或许的确从他的口中冒了出来。王耀再也无法确定了。“ _操我_ ……哈……啊，快点——啊啊……！”他的声音听上去都不像是自己了，王耀想道。随着伊万用险些将囊袋也挤进王耀的力道直捣入最深处，肠液再一次从他的肛口满溢而出。各种液体从王耀的股间流下，它们混合成的淫液弄脏了他的臀瓣。身体上方的景象也同样糟糕，他的勃起任性地在自己的小腹上滴满了前液。

 

虽然伊万似乎完全没有尽快缴械的意思，可王耀明白自己已快到极限了。他的身体在自我适应着那个男人的翻弄，并准备接受对方的精液的同时，也在为一个甘美的释放激动着。他纤细的手指迷茫而哆嗦着向自己被忽略了的性器伸去。然而在握住它之前，似乎不知从何而来的另一只手覆在了他的手上。

 

他能听见伊万在上方低声笑了笑。他还未来得及反抗，伊万便扣紧了他的手，开始带动王耀的手来回撸动那个不安分的小家伙。 _恰到好处地按摩着……取悦着它。_ 自己的手摩擦在挺立的阴茎上让他越来越接近高潮，然而是伊万覆在他手上的那一只手打开了让血液向下涌入自己的勃起的所有大门。

 

“不、不要了……求你慢、慢，嗯啊……一点……哈啊……我要……停、停下，停一下！我要……要……去了……！”

 

然后他尖叫了。无声的尖叫让他从头到脚都在颤栗。直肠壁的肌肉极其猛烈地吸住了伊万的性器。世界变成一片白茫茫的；他的手……还有伊万的手，都沾满了他黏腻的精液；他的肚子上一塌糊涂。然而，他甚至没有机会喘口气，伊万意外地将自己抽离了王耀体内。

 

 _不可能。_ 王耀的双眸惊恐地睁大。

 

他嫣红的双唇。 _那两片唇瓣红得好像装满了瑰丽的水彩。丰满。湿润。柔软。_ 伊万毫不迟疑地把自己的性器深深插入了王耀的嘴里，一路推进他的喉咙，并且……直接射进了他的食道里。持续射出的精液涂抹着他的内里。

 

嘴里的粗大性器令王耀惊愕不已，他只得接下流注而入的精液，数月的孤寂长夜里积累的精液气味厚重且浓稠得难以置信；口腔与喉咙全都被填塞到超出了极限，他的颌骨似乎要断了。王耀剧烈地呕吐起来，精液从他的嘴里溢出。 _曾经美丽的红，如今被最淫乱的白玷污了。_

 

淹没在伊万的精液里，就在他的意识逐渐远去时，空气总算在最后一刻涌进了他的喉咙，而伊万将剩余的几股精液射了他一脸。

 

他在一些液体进到自己眼睛里的时候躲闪了一下。他感觉到自己脸上到处都是这些东西；在他汗湿的额头上；在他的鼻梁上，沿着弧度缓缓流下；在他的脸颊上，好像蹭上去的难闻奶油；在他凌乱不堪的发丝间；还在他散发出那个男人的气味的嘴唇上。

 

王耀尝试着说话，但在喉咙被精液糊住的情况下十分艰难。“你、你还……没告诉我……你的名字……布拉金斯基。”他嘶哑着嗓音咕哝道。

 

而那位王耀连名字都不得而知的水管工，开始温柔地擦拭那些四溅的精液。尽管对方的动作温和耐心得令人惊讶，王耀却似乎并不太在意。“……你做完了吗？”他问道。

 

那双紫水晶的眸子闪过一系列情绪。 _他当然想和王耀做更多的事。他当然想告诉王耀自己的名字。他想不断进入对方的身体，直到白天变成夜晚，然后夜晚再变成白天。他想拥有一个爱上对方的机会。可他……他什么也不是。_

 

_是时候清醒过来了。_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 故事开头的两句英文诗是莎士比亚十四行诗四三的最后两句。大意是“每个白天在我眼中都是黑夜，直到我看见你。当我在梦中与你相见，每个夜晚都亮如白昼。”


	2. 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：器大活好水管工露x性感寂寞人妻耀。NTR/出轨/偷情play。含有非常非常非常具体的R18描写。中篇比上篇的h描写更多也更激烈（都快NC21了。有被NTR的丈夫（只有声音）出现。

他还记得，就在不久前，自己第一次见到他时，对方看起来犹如天使一般。天光穿过上方的玻璃天花板，用它神圣的光华照耀着他，在柔光中刻画他的美。当时伊万甚至想象不出他沾上哪怕一片尘土的模样。就算灰尘落到他身边，也会如新雪般晶莹闪亮。那是触不可及的琥珀。是一尘不染的纯洁。不受任何侵蚀。

 

_可是他想要他。他的肉体、皮肤、还有骨骼。于是，他占有了他。_

 

王耀艰难地颤抖着双腿站起身来。精液与肠液因地心引力的作用从屁股里漏出，滑落他的大腿，在已经遍布爱痕的肌肤上留下淫靡的淡黄水痕。他几乎是一瘸一拐地拖着两条腿走到洗脸台边。自己的镜中倒影回视着他，那是个自己都差点认不出来了的男人。他看起来的确糟糕透了，王耀哭笑不得地想着，一声干笑从喉间逸出。可即便是最轻微的食道肌肉的动作都使他感到难受。王耀捂着嘴咳嗽，咳出更多卡在喉咙里的精液。 _天哪，他觉得自己全身上下、从里到外都是那个男人的味道_ 。黏稠的白液从手心里流下。 _啪嗒。_ 滴落在台面上，仿佛夏天的沉沉雨水。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

王耀抬眼看向镜子里的另一个倒影。唇角微弱地上翘了一下；他明白伊万能清楚地看到他，就像他能同样清楚地看到对方一样。“不好。”他缓缓用口型说道，牙齿咬了咬遍布白色痕迹的下唇。看着不属于自己的那个倒影脸上露出了紧张的表情，王耀扭过头。两人彼此对视，互相看着对方性事过后的疲乏身体，即便历经了各种折腾，却还是想要更多。那位水管工躁动的性器显而易见地开始在他眼前硬了起来。王耀等着对方说些什么，甚至有点期待着对方开始自慰来纾解肿胀的热望。而在伊万保持沉默时，王耀嗤笑了一声，转回头面向镜子。

 

自来水在他的指间涌动，冲洗着黏稠的物质。可是他明白那气味并未被洗掉。 _它在后面那处萦绕不散，刺挠着湿濡后穴里被拓宽的深处。_ 王耀迅速抓了几张纸巾浸到流动的水中。他的脸上还有些残余的精液。他在清理着自己的同时，镜子和站在几步之外的男人也同样默默地凝视着他。

 

揉皱的纸团在他身边堆积。水流卷着精液冲进排水孔，带着他们激烈情事的证据翻搅着绕过宅邸，直引入地下。牡丹的甜腻芳香轻托起上方的空气。

 

“你知道我还想修好那个花洒的。”王耀说道，甚至没有看着镜中的伊万，“另外，你做出这种事之后别指望我会付钱给你。”

 

“你还想让我留下来？”伊万问道。

 

“要么干你的活，要么滚出去。”他的语调冷酷无情，和之前热情的哭叫没有任何相似之处。可他虽然嘴上刻薄，心里的一部分却不得不承认他想要的与所说的完全相反。 _为什么你从来都不能对自己坦诚_ ，王耀一边想着一边用纸巾擦拭自己的左侧颧骨。镜子里，各种颜色在他的身体上盛放；他的胸膛上下起伏，在心肺剧烈运动过度之后平复着自己；他的乳头好像被人贪吃地嚼过并丢弃的紫红葡萄，被那个男人的手和嘴纠缠不休的两只乳粒被拉长得微垂着，自己的手指轻扫过去都感到异常酸痛。王耀因此疼得皱了皱眉。

 

身体的正面都已是这副模样了，那么后面的光景王耀连看也不想看。可他知道某一个人正在注视着他挺翘的屁股，红肿的后穴似乎难以回到它的正常大小。他不看也知道那个男人又变得有多硬了。 _他该倒数十下吗？_ 王耀想着。然而十秒还未数完，他的身后便响起了接近的脚步声。

 

随着温热的水汽落在他的后颈，王耀闭上了眼睛。接着有两只手捏紧了他的肩膀，粗糙的皮肤质感摩挲着他敏感的肌肉。

 

“再说一遍让我走人，”伊万呼吸沉重，感受着王耀的皮肤在自己的抚摸之下轻颤，“说啊……”他轻声说道，低沉的嗓音在湿吻中含糊不清。

 

“滚……啊……！”王耀艰难地开口，可才说了半句就顿住，伊万坚硬的雄根直挺挺地戳上他的后背。王耀咬着牙继续道：“出去……”他的嘴张得更开了些，感到那东西更加激烈地磨蹭起来，仿佛被自己的话鼓励了似的。

 

“嗯？你说什么？”伊万低喃。怒张的分身上下碾磨着王耀光滑而微凉的皮肤，前液从细小的铃口渗出，慢吞吞地流下来。“我没听见。”他的嘴唇压上王耀的脖颈 ，扬起一个微笑。

 

王耀竭力压抑想要扭动臀部的冲动，然而身体本能地开始随着身后逐渐增大的压力前后摆动起来。甚至到了自觉地在台子上稍微前倾上身，自己抬起屁股的地步。空虚在蠕动的甬道中渴望着，不，渴求着被填满。“……嗯……”他哼了哼，脸上又热又红，“你……”王耀抬起满是汗水的头，对镜子里的紫眸男人微笑。那是一个残忍的微笑。“明、明知故问……”说着在洗脸台坚硬的边缘上磨蹭自己的挺立。

 

斯拉夫男人的眼睛直直盯住两人在镜中的倒影。他的双手沿着王耀的手臂一路滑到腰胯，接着不慌不忙地向上移动至小腹，抚摸着那片区域，如果王耀生为另一种性别的话，那里就是他的子宫所在。他的手掌最终在对方肿胀的胸部下方慢了下来。“别对我撒谎，耀。”一字一句如生蜂蜜般从他的舌头上滚落。他用拇指与食指将王耀的乳头向外无情地拉扯。揉搓着如今变得椭圆的乳腺，打转的同时拉着它往前。然后对另一边的胸口如法炮制。他享受着王耀的呻吟还有在骨盆处扭动的屁股，他的性器挑逗地刺激着入口，唤起王耀的后穴被凶猛入侵的记忆。

 

感到在自己掌握之下的男人软了脚，伊万绷紧了环着王耀上半身的手臂肌肉。“你看它们有多敏感……”他的双唇在王耀的颈侧啄吻，双手则继续亵玩王耀的乳头，像个对新玩具爱不释手的孩子。 _拧掐着。挤压着。朝不同方向猛拽。_ “好厉害……它们变这么大了，不是吗？又大又肥……肯定奶水也多，我说真的，看这两个奶头的大小。它们可以喂饱一整个村子的人吧，你不这么觉得吗？耀的漂亮宝宝肯定是个幸运的小混蛋。”

 

“你、闭……啊……嘴……”

 

“我该不该给耀的肚子上留块好看的大包呢？”伊万近乎自言自语地咕哝道。将他的性器头部滑进王耀湿淋淋的入口有如接受一份公开邀请般容易，试图将肉柱全部放进去才是困难之处。不过当他被包裹进那层吸人的厚肉里时，一切都会是值得的。被熟悉的温暖拥住的快感引发了使王耀的两颗乳头遭到一连串被不断粗暴揉捏的即时反应。

 

“啊啊……哈……住、住手……求你停下——啊……”王耀倒吸了口气，“你、你要……把它们扯、扯坏了……！”

 

“你真的想让我停下吗？”伊万皱了皱眉，密实的内壁肌肉紧咬着他的勃起，拒绝着他的进入却又不肯放走他的巨根。仅是进入过王耀两次就足以让他理解一个成瘾者的进退两难。他可以相当明确地预见自己将一生的种子一滴不剩地全都洒进那位黑发美人的身体里。那个漂亮男人却是别人的妻子。“不，我觉得你想让我把你狠操一顿。”伊万又开了口，替王耀回答道。

 

“啊哈……啊……”王耀的呻吟里带了笑意，“我……啊……以、以为你……上次……说过了……”尽管这已经是第二次接纳那根骇人的粗长了，但要说不疼的话那是假的。王耀猜想即便自己余生的日日夜夜都被伊万操干，他依旧会有同样的被慢慢打开的感受。它 _钻探_ 进他的红肉里，让他的内壁被不断撑大……直到他的全部意识都被体内横冲直撞的那根硬物占据。“你、你不是、啊……都说、说过了……还……”他在兴奋的喘息之间发出一声轻笑，“甚、甚至……嗯啊……都不敢……射、射在里面。”

 

“我想听你………自己说出来。”伊万要求道。下身的顶入将王耀的躯干撞在洗脸台上。“说……出来……”性器在王耀的大肠中又是一个挺入，撕扯着对方的内里。

 

“说、说……啊啊……什么……”王耀回嘴道。眼睛无处可看，只能眼见镜子里映出两人身体淫猥的震动，王耀看着自己每次被伊万的性器插进后穴更深处时脸上露出的淫乱表情。那个斯拉夫男人的精液味道仍遗留在王耀的口中，积聚着对其味蕾的掌控。

 

“说你想……嗯……被这样干。”即使是在把整个勃起塞进王耀的内部之后，他仍想让自己更多地被通道的深渊吞噬，“说……你想、想要我的肉棒……插进你的湿、湿屁股里。”他突然将自己抽动的性器拔出王耀肉感的内里。一股股淡黄的、水淋淋的体液喷涌而出，溅落在伊万的腿上。接着，王耀的括约肌还没来得及收缩，伊万就在他的直肠内一插到底，阴茎头部在王耀的小腹上顶出一个凸起。

 

“告诉我你现在……啊……感觉有多爽，”伊万喘息着说道，“承认我是……把你操得最爽的人……”他又往上一挺。一只兰花瓶与几瓶昂贵香水在台面上抖动。“比、比你的老公……强多了……”他放开王耀其中一只肿胀的乳头，向下伸手来到王耀轻颤着的勃起，“……他一点都……满足不了你。他干你……的时候……啊……你没有感觉……这么好吧……耀？嗯……耀……”伊万将拇指与食指环住王耀的包皮上下两端，开始顺着自己抽插的频率来回撸动王耀的性器。

 

口水从王耀张开着呻吟不止的嘴里流出。“你……啊……嗯嗯……都、都不知道……自己在说……啊……什么。”

 

“我不知道？”伊万舔过王耀的脖颈，让它覆上新的一层唾液，“那么你、你难道……对每、一个上门……来的男人都……掰开自己的屁股吗？那些送披萨的……送报纸的……还有该死的邮递员……你就随便让他们的脏屌塞进你的湿穴里？”伊万大口喘着粗气，“然后让他们内射……让、让他们的精子全都喷到耀的肚子里面。”他更用力地推入被灼痛的嫩肉之中，分开满是前液与肠液的内壁。他们的体液碰撞产生的湿漉漉、滑溜溜的声响简直和两人震动的声带里发出的声音一样色情。

 

“不、不是……停、停下……啊啊…… _对、对，就是那里……_ ！”沉醉在体内被巨大的肉棒蹂躏的快感之中，王耀疯狂地尖叫起来。一个怪诞，甚至是滑稽的画面闪现在他迷惘的内心。 _在他的内里是一个充斥着大喊大叫的欢呼声的斗兽场。还有一只公牛，有史前猛犸象那样大，一只狂暴的动物。它怒气冲冲地用自己突出的巨角顶向他的厚壁。一次次地顶撞，将墙壁拉伸成它的长角的形状。_ “还、还要……再用力……一些……！啊哈……啊啊……！”王耀在伊万的手中高潮，那只手被覆盖了一层奶油般的浓稠精液。

 

他的身体耗尽了气力，全身心都在艰难地支撑着心脏输送血液。他的大脑缺了氧；眼皮随着时间推移变得越来越重。可就算他体内的所有系统都在逐渐关机，身体却依然跟随着猛兽般的插入节奏律动。

 

伊万心中从不怀疑所有男性的精液都有股怪味，然而他还是忍不住舔过自己手上沾满了黏腻白浊的每个角落， _怎么也舔不够_ 。那个红嘴唇金眼睛的男人有许多层香气，而伊万享受着一层层剥掉它们的整个过程。在那令人嫌恶的液体中，有种难以形容的甜味在爱抚他的感官，一只无形的手抚摩着他怒张的性器，刺激着它在潮湿的肉壁上更加强劲地戳刺。

 

“你尝起来真……他妈的好……耀。”伊万喃喃道，啃咬着王耀耳轮处的软骨，“告、告诉我……啊……有几个混球……在我之前尝过这味道了？”他一遍又一遍地肏进去，仿佛这样就能重新打造王耀的内部，让它从今往后只能容纳他的性器。

 

王耀的脑袋随着身体被反复撞上洗脸台的动作而上下晃动。那瓶系着漂亮的白缎蝴蝶结的香水，他最爱的那一瓶，从台面上滚落，摔在地上变成了碎片。慢慢地，他将视线从彼此在镜中的情色倒影上挪开。用尽剩余的力气把头侧向一边，仰起头面朝那个男人的脸。两人的眼眸里美丽又朦胧的虹膜，一旦陷入彼此，就不愿再放开。

 

他面带红潮，珍珠般的汗滴闪闪发光。他哭叫着的嘴，如果仔细看去，就能发现它的内壁沾上了白液。他的双唇，那样迷人，没有一位过去、现在、以及未来的艺术家能够重现它的温柔与华美。还有他的眼睛……他那双坦然地、唯独看着自己的眼睛。

 

就在他的耳畔，伊万听到了自己轰鸣的心跳声。 _扑通。扑通。扑通。_ 就像他刚出生的时刻一样震耳欲聋。

 

他将自己埋进王耀的最深处，精液从性器中喷薄而出。大量精子仿佛火山爆发般涌动，将自己彻底嵌入肥厚的肠肉之中。 _一团团白色的西瓜籽，人们告诫不可吞食否则恐怕会怀上西瓜宝宝的那些种子。可它们还是来了。_ 侵入性的黏白物质淹进王耀的肠管，将边缘撑得超出它能承受的容量，从而让腹部的皮肤涨了起来。伊万能感觉到王耀在他无休止的射精之下颤抖，他将手放在王耀腹腔下方，品味着对方的肚子每一秒都在越涨越大的可耻的满足感。虽然这是他的第二发，但无碍于它的浓度与数量；相反地，被裹在挤压着的温暖之中，他的性器继续痉挛着在已经十分紧凑的空间里射出精子。“噢，耀……”伊万心满意足地叹道。

 

精液、肠液、还有它们的混合液体从两人相连着的最隐秘的部位流出。那些液体重重地溅落在地面上；是大自然最煽情的画面泼撒的颜料。

 

知了的叫声穿过燥热的夏日微风，在一个平静而毫无防备的午后哼唱着无言的旋律。那是夏天许多日子当中的一个，这天对多数人来说是周而复始，但对有些人而言则一去不复返。

 

 _他都做了什么？_ 那个问题在伊万的脑海中回响。他凝视那面镜子，不是在看自己的倒影，而是看着怀里的人。他没有放开王耀，也没有将自己抽出对方暖和的甬道。若他必须为自己犯下的罪付出代价，那么他愿意接受任何惩罚，可是眼下他只想尽可能长久地保持现状。 _漂浮在无边无际的海面上，游荡在青蓝色的幻梦里，他合上眼睛，放任自己沉入宁静的水中。越沉越深，他看见上方闪烁的微光形成漩涡。他的肺脏无法在水下工作，可是不知为什么，他再也无需氧气了。_

 

_你此刻在想着什么？_

 

彼此的身体互相结合，他贴着对方柔软的皮肤深呼吸，吸纳着他的香气，陷在他的温软之中。他或许应该说些什么，却不知从何说起。

 

“你难道喜欢我吗？”王耀忽然问道。

 

“……嗯。”伊万低声回应。

 

镜中浮现出一个隐约的笑容，尽管王耀的双眼依旧朦胧而遥不可及。

 

“为什么？”王耀又问，转头面朝伊万。也许是意识到那个问题的难度，他换了种问法。“你最喜欢我哪里？”

 

 _他喜欢他哪里？_ 他对王耀的喜欢比对方能想到的要多得多。当他第一次见到对方时，他能够挑出自己喜欢的几点。丝绸般的长发，睡袍下的身体，漫不经心地撩拨自己心弦的声音。可是现在，那些无聊的小细节似乎全都不值一提了。王耀还在等着一个答案。“你的嘴唇……”伊万看向别处，吞吞吐吐地说道。

 

“真的吗？”王耀的脸上绽出一个微笑。虽然那笑容离纯粹的喜悦还有很大距离，但比先前的微笑已是明亮了许多。他仰头看向紧紧抱着自己的男人。“那……你想吻我吗？”

 

伊万的心脏停跳了一拍。他微微张嘴，正要结结巴巴地回答，却感到王耀柔软的双唇贴上了他的。

 

它们令他想起了从前每次和家人去游乐园玩的时候，妈妈都会买给自己的棉花糖，直到那家游乐园倒闭。他想起了斑斓的晚霞，记得小时候他会伸出手去抓，而如今只会在开车回家的路上从车窗里望着它们。王耀的嘴唇舒缓而轻柔地蹭着他，毫不羞怯地在他的唇瓣上碾磨。两人的软肉融进彼此，在互相接触中追寻极乐。就这样，伊万感到自己就像是第一次被亲吻。所有那些时光——在看台下面的尴尬初吻，在酒吧里和那些自己都懒得记住的家伙们喝到烂醉的夜晚——它们消失的速度比起床时对昨夜之梦的回忆还要快。伊万从来不知道嘴唇的触感可以 _那么_ 柔软而美妙。可他也知道自己在吻过 _王耀_ 以后，再与其他任何人接吻都不会有同样的感觉了。暂时被动地让王耀亲了一会儿之后，伊万的双唇忽然压上前去。他们同时张开了嘴，牙齿磕碰了一下，两片舌头攀上彼此的弧度，似乎急切地想互相绑成一个红色的结。

 

伊万在王耀的口内用舌尖探索着它能够到的一切，自己精液的味道在他的味蕾上舞动。但即使再怎么讨厌自己的精液气味，他还是喜欢两人的体液在湿润的口腔内融为一体的感觉。津液的小溪从一边漫流到另一边，有些从他的嘴角漏下。伊万再也无法分清哪些是他的哪些是王耀的；一条从何处起另一条又在何处止。他的双手充满占有欲地逡巡王耀带上了标记的身体，爱抚着对方的肌肤，再次造访那些他已熟知能够引起王耀最大反应的场所。随着性欲侵占他的思考，他的下体因兴奋而跳动着又一次硬了起来。王耀还煽风点火地用自己的臀瓣磨蹭伊万的下身，扫过他的精囊使它们微微摇晃。被含在温暖舒适的肠肉之中，就算是最轻微的收缩也能引发他的性欲。在那已经被成千上万精子扎根的饱胀肠管中，他的勃起涨大起来，像个寻求关注的孩子似的推挤着四周的内壁。

 

终于，他们的嘴唇从交缠中分开，长时间的接吻令嘴唇发麻。不过在两人的嘴不情愿地彼此拉开距离的时候，他们的下半身动了起来……本能地一同颤动，展示着一幕让最专业的AV演员都感到羞耻的画面。

 

“你是认真的吗？”王耀发出一声轻笑。他酸软的臀部完全不受控制地前后摆动。他小声呻吟，随着体内异物从浅眠中苏醒而咬住了自己发肿的嘴唇。

 

他浸润在精液里的性器激动地抽插起来。“那么，我可以再进去一次吗？”伊万问道，喑哑的声线让王耀浑身一颤。两人都明白那不过是句反问。

 

“ _我的天哪，_ 你有多久……啊……没做了？”王耀揶揄道。不管现在感觉多累，他还是感觉到自己的身体自觉地敞开来接受更多来自那个斯拉夫男人的一切。“啊啊……要、要不是……啊……知道……你，我还以、以为自己碰到了个原始人……”

 

伊万被对方挖苦的评语逗笑了。“哦，是这样吗？”他用下体撞上王耀被他的性器钻入的屁股，同时用手指擦过王耀的乳尖，后者立即在他的抚触下挺立起来。“被原始人操得神志不清的感觉如何？你很享受被这样对待，不是吗， _耀_ ？我美丽的小 _妻子_ ？”

 

 _伊万是对的。_ 他的嘴能说一百个“不”，可是身体的其他部分不会撒谎。王耀分开双唇想要说话，但所能听见的只有从自己喉咙里发出的淫荡呜咽声，他明白那声音会令那个男人发狂。精液从他那被扩张到不自然的穴口漏出，口水则从另一个洞口流下。快感的火花在他体内爆发，一路蔓延至颤抖的指尖，被精子沾染的脚趾，还有和他的脸一样通红的耳朵。

 

“卧室……在哪儿？”伊万低声问道。王耀听见对方的声音，还能感觉到伊万的话刺激着自己被汗水浸湿的皮肤。

 

“哈……啊……在这里做还……啊……不够吗？”

 

伊万掐了掐王耀高涨的乳头，将自己勃起的性器拔出正兴奋着的紧致，却没有再插入。王耀转身怀疑地看向对方。他不得不承认自己不喜欢此刻后方难以忍受的空虚。“你、你干吗……啊！”

 

伊万没等王耀说完，用手托着对方的髋骨就把他抬起放到了洗脸台上。他凑上前，就在两人的鼻尖快要碰上时挽起王耀的一缕黑色散发拢到对方的耳后。伊万轻声道：“你站了这么久，我只想让你舒服些……告诉我卧室在哪儿。”

 

王耀挑眉，然后慢慢微笑起来。他纤长的腿在半空里晃荡。出乎伊万的意料，王耀向前伸出手去摸了摸他的脸侧。斯拉夫男人无意识地靠上他的手，依偎着王耀的抚摸。他们在一片宁静无声中凝视彼此，均未说出真心想说的话。

 

他向下移动自己的手，抚过下颌，然后来到伊万轮廓分明的胸膛中央。它正随着安抚人心的节奏一起一伏，王耀几乎能感觉到对方强有力的心跳应和着他的心律。王耀由着自己的手同视线一道顺着伊万的躯干往低处滑下去，感受其中上升的温度。王耀的手就像对方身上微微泛光的汗珠一样在那健壮的身体上移动，安静而缓慢。当他的眼睛停在斯拉夫男人勃起的雄根上时，他的手也停止了移动。王耀将手抽回，抬起头对上那双不言不语，却绝不沉寂的紫水晶。

 

王耀眼睛下方的皮肤由于疲惫而仿佛被洒了一层腮红粉似地泛红。曾经看上去仿佛装满水彩的漂亮嘴唇如今显得破损而干瘪。他的头发因为沾着变干了的精液而又黏又乱，失去了光泽。在许多咬痕与瘀青之间，他的乳首沮丧地低垂着， _被贪婪地吸尽了甜美的蜜液_ 。肿胀腹部上的隆起并没有消减多少，并且有更多的精液从没被塞住的穴口流出。“我都成了这副模样了，”王耀干笑一声，“你还想上我呀？”他问道，撑着手臂朝后靠去，张开了双腿。

 

伊万眨了眨眼。没错，王耀看起来比巷子里的娼妓还要不得体。当然也不能否认王耀脏污的外表反映了那个午后他所遭受的一切。但他没有因对方的样子感到排斥，他看到的是一株绯红色的牡丹绽开它的花瓣，朝着他的方向盛放。 _玷污了王耀的一切都源于他。从这种意义上来说，王耀是属于他的。_

 

“是的。”他说。

 

王耀注视着伊万，眼神背后的情绪难以捉摸。他垂眼看着地面上的碎片。陷入片刻的回忆，之后，他再次抬起眼睛看着伊万。向着让自己堕落的男人微笑道：“那就靠过来些。”

 

伊万尚未能完全理解他说了什么，王耀已经用腿勾住了伊万的腰身把对方拉向自己放浪的身子，再一次将彼此的身躯贴在一起。两人勃发的性器相互抵撞，摩擦着彼此的兴奋点，蹭掉流淌在搏动着的粗糙表皮上的前液。“嗯嗯……啊……！”色情的颤声震动着从王耀的喉间逸出。他的四肢牢牢缠住伊万，两根勃起之间狂乱的摩擦，沉溺于让自己的嘴被伊万的舌头与津液填满，愉悦感击溃了王耀的理智。“进、进来……现在……”王耀的声音被两人湿泞的吻捂得含糊不清，但伊万还是听到了。“……现、现在……啊……！”王耀哀泣了一声，把自己充斥精液的穴口按在伊万的囊袋上，不顾一切地用身体刺激着一只“从笼中放出的雄狮”。

 

“你用不着说两遍，宝贝。”伊万低吼道。他的双手急切地掠至王耀湿润的臀瓣下方，将它们对准自己的青紫勃起。

 

王耀感到伊万的龟头正在进入自己，把外漏的精液塞回到里面，他嘶声道：“慢、慢点……慢、一点……嗯……”他喘着气，手指扣进伊万的后背。为了让他的注意力从不适当中分散出来，伊万再次俘获了他的嘴唇并深吻，将嘴巴封住，就像对他身下的另一个洞做的那样。

 

在他的整个勃起都插入了收缩的肌肉里时，血流下他的下颌。被极其强烈的快感蒙蔽，伊万花了些时间才意识到王耀咬了他一下，在他将性器的剩余部分捅进去的时候。他应该感觉疼的，然而他的所有感官都被王耀的身体完全占据了。 _从里到外地碰遍他。让他成为自己的，只属于自己的人。_ 他们已经分享了彼此的体液：精液，汗液，唾液……但是让自己的血液流淌在王耀的血脉中？ _那是最深的亲密关系。_ 被那份比世上任何美味都令人垂涎的甜蜜拥抱着，伊万热情地律动起来，在王耀的股间进进出出。

 

“嗯嗯……啊……哈……啊、啊……”王耀沉浸在极度的愉悦感之中。在被无情地永久侵犯，被第一百次贯穿的时候，他想着自己今后还会不会体验到被填满至此的感受。他知道那个问题的答案，然后绷紧了围绕着伊万性器的肌肉。

 

_他的丈夫要是看到他这样会说什么呢？_

 

就在王耀为了装下伊万更多的种子做准备的时候，他被悬空举了起来。伊万抱着他走出浴室，这让王耀惊叫了一声。他的双腿自然而然地更加缠紧伊万，环在伊万脖颈上的手臂变得僵硬。

 

“你没有我想的那么轻嘛。”伊万说道，揉捏着王耀的屁股，感受那软嫩的肌肤摩挲着自己的手指。

 

“那 _你_ 也没我想的那么强壮。”王耀在伊万耳边悄声回道。

 

伊万没有反驳，只是微微一笑。他放松了一下支撑着王耀的手，令对方不可避免地往下滑，更深地吃进他的粗大性器。勃起的顶端在王耀的肠道里向上猛刺，让他疼地呜咽了一声。“别、别这样……”王耀红着脸颤抖地嘟囔道。他把脸埋进伊万的肩膀，被人抱着加上肠子里还埋着一根动来动去的性器，这种感觉让他羞耻得脸上火烧火燎的。但是从那份羞耻感之中又产生了难以启齿的快乐。伊万走出的每一步都是在他体内的一次顶入，往被操开的内里施加更多压力。在伊万的脚步之后，实木地板上是一串体液，他们的性爱结晶。

 

虽然浴室旁边就有一间卧室，但伊万一路走到了走廊另一头的房间，故意拖延将王耀抱在怀里的时间。用手肘推开房间的门，阳光霎时冲击了他的眼睛。伊万皱起眉眯了眯眼，说道：“那扇门窗没有窗帘或卷帘吗？还是说你就这样让邻居们每晚都看你脱衣服。”

 

“这是间客房，”王耀用尽自己此刻能积聚的自尊说道，“而且我们这儿……啊……不经常来客人。”他抿紧双唇，感到伊万加快了脚步朝king size的大床走去。

 

他们倒在柔软的床垫上，好像落入一只羽毛鸟巢。 _被汗水浸透、为欲望而疯狂的两个纠缠不清的躯体的爱巢。王耀的身体变成了拥挤的温床，承载对方蜂拥而至的数亿精子的孵化器。在那里，伊万温柔低语，新生命会在来年春天，当柔嫩的绿芽展露它们隐匿光芒的时候从他们的巢中破出。_

 

王耀在弄脏了的湿床单上躺下，看着那个男人将他的双腿打开成夸张的钝角V字，然后提着脚踝向上。王耀看着那个男人一遍遍地全力刺进他潮湿的后穴，陷入他的皮肉，钻探着肉感的臀缝，每次抽出都只为了更深地插入。大床因为来自上方的撞击而嘎吱作响。“你、你要啊啊……把床弄、弄坏了……”王耀喘着粗气，手指攥紧了拳头里被揉皱的湿床单，“不、不过……没关系……快、快一些……啊哈……进、进来……”

 

他们交合的声响，对彼此身体狂热的沉迷，犹如窸窣低语透过紧闭的门窗被带到外界，消散在蝉鸣声与在街上嬉闹的孩子们纯真的欢声笑语中。

 

两人共同沉浸在翻云覆雨之中的时光被一阵恼人的机械铃声打断。伊万勉强从身下的赤裸美人身上移开目光，扫了一眼床头柜上振动着的电话。他原本没有想太多，但正当他要无视那个来电时，一个念头在他心底闪过。 _会不会是？_ 他伸手抓过电话，瞥了眼来电显示。“……是 _他_ 吗？”伊万淡淡问道，将电话屏幕转过去给王耀看。

 

王耀因为伊万停下了在自己体内的律动感到有些不爽，眯起眼睛朝屏幕上的字看去。“你在胡说什么？把它放回去……”当看清上面写的是什么之后，他惊讶得目瞪口呆。血色从潮红的脸上纷纷褪去。他无需出言确认伊万的想法，光是他脸上的表情就足以让对方明白自己猜中了。“不、不要……”王耀缓缓摇着头，“求、求你别接……求你了……”他哀求伊万放下电话。铃声还在嗡嗡作响，伊万看着他，欣赏着被自己的浊液喂到餍足的美人，接着一下子将王耀的双腿扛到肩头，又开始抽插了起来。“等、等一下！不行……！不要接！你不懂——”

 

伊万按下接听键，将通话设成免提。

 

“喂，是我。”

 

伊万的性器不紧不慢地摩擦着密实甬道里的敏感区，王耀痛苦地闭起眼睛，抵抗着想要呻吟出声的强烈冲动。对方的挺入似乎变得更加气势汹汹了，残酷的律动使更多精液与肠液从后穴中被挤压着漏出。

 

“喂？”话筒另一端的声音又响了起来，听上去是不耐烦了。

 

他分开自己那两片颤抖的肿胀唇瓣，唇上的汗液味道咸涩。“……喂。”他轻声道，猛地咬住了舌头。王耀小心地不让任何不必要的杂音掺进自己的声音里；床铺的吱呀声和滑腻的摩擦声已足够引人注意了。他的目光粘在那个在他丈夫面前干他的男人身上。看见伊万一边朝自己微笑一边用臀部撞他的屁股，精囊的尾端进入了他，饥渴地品尝着突出的厚肉。

 

“关于淋浴器的故障，我今天早上叫人过去修了。”男人继续说道。

 

“嗯……哼……”王耀呜咽道，内心恳求着对方尽快说完，因为他知道伊万是不会挂断电话的。

 

“他们说过去需要费些时间，不过我想他们现在也该做完了。”

 

 _布拉金斯基跟他可还远远没做完_ ，王耀想道。对方的深入撑开他的皮肤，在已显浮肿的小腹上形成一个隆起。他的嘴张开来无声地尖叫。

 

“那它现在修好了吗？”他的丈夫漠然问道。

 

“它……嗯……”思绪在心里纷乱无章，他支吾着回答，“……它……都、都修好了……对……”

 

“那水管工也走了？”

 

伊万听见那个问题坏笑了一下。他往下看了看光天化日里王耀死咬着性器的过大穴口，还有自己抽动着勃起的分身。 _要我帮你回答吗？_ 他朝对方无声说道，王耀只是回瞪了他一眼。“是……他走了……”王耀面对着自己被精液填满的肠管与对性器眷恋不已的后穴，费力地撒谎道。“嗯嗯……”他惊恐地听见自己的声带咕哝了一下。但好在来电者什么也没说。

 

床架摇晃时金属相互碰撞的低鸣在背景里绵延不绝。它的运动伴随着施加在年轻妻子身上如潮的抽插。

 

“关于你之前谈过的协议书的事。王耀，你究竟希望达成什么目的？”他在一阵长时间的沉默以后开口说道。

 

“……我们可以……等你、你到家……再谈……” _求你了，快点结束这该死的通话吧。_ 王耀把头扭向一边，感觉到天鹅绒的床单蹭着他的脸颊，而一个更极端的力道在凶残地蹭着他的内里。

 

“我明天才能到家。”

 

“那就明天再谈……！”王耀脱口反驳道，随即又咬住舌头阻止自己发出呻吟。他能感觉出伊万很快就要在他体内高潮了。 _很快。但他不会这么做的，不是吗？_ 他的丈夫可就在那呢，天啊。然而他在那双淡紫色的眼眸里找不到丝毫怜悯的迹象。

 

话筒另一端的沉默往常总会使王耀如同置身在早秋的风中一般寒毛直竖，这一回却没有影响他的体温。热浪顽皮地游走全身；肌肉好像是由一个个打结的肉块组成的，令他血流不畅，浑身发疼。就算他的丈夫没有注意到他不自然的音调，大床聒噪的声音也无处可藏。更糟糕的还有两人身体在愉悦结合中产生的湿濡水声。

 

王耀能听见从电话里传出丈夫的呼吸声，而当他往下看着自己，那里是被伊万的种子灌注的鼓涨腹部的全貌。

 

“那是什么声音？”

 

花费数万接受的多年私教都无法让他对这个问题做好准备。 _什么声音？_ 是床对上方正在进行的繁重运动的抱怨声；是伊万的性器在他被挞伐的穴内进进出出的声音，连带着内里的淫液喷涌而出抹在他肮脏的臀瓣上； _是他对丈夫不忠的声音_ 。王耀怒视着伊万，用眼神警告对方停止在他体内的动作。当然了，伊万仅是霸道地勒住他的大腿，瞄准感官超载的几处敏感点攻击。

 

喘息着，王耀结结巴巴道：“那是…… _呃嗯_ ……就、就是……”他在这种状态之下能想到的任何借口听起来都会十分可笑，“啊啊……嗯……”床开始更剧烈地摇晃起来。他的身体失控地痉挛。忘记了羞耻与堕落，他的臀股受控于疯狂而坦然地邀请那只野兽在他的体内攻城掠地。

 

“……王耀？”

 

泪水涌上他的眼眶。不是因为自己的理智因愧疚而哭泣，而是他在忍住自己的欢愉哭喊这件事上已经到了物理意义的极限。王耀绝望地用手腕堵住自己的嘴，牙齿咬破皮肤，让疼痛将他的注意力从下体无可救药的兴奋中分散出来。唾液一滴滴流下，铁锈味在他的舌头上嬉戏。 _不能说话。不能呻吟。_ 王耀几乎能在头顶的白色天花板上看到闪烁的星星了。他再也忍耐不住了，他需要伊万停止挺入他的身体。而唯一的方法就是让伊万射进来。王耀闭上眼睛，一直压抑着的眼泪滚落下来形成一道银线。慢慢地，他将带了红色齿印的手臂从嘴边移开。睁开双眼直望向视线从未离开过他身体的男人。他的红唇艰难地挤出一丝微笑，然后对伊万无声地说了三个字。

 

一秒之后，王耀向后仰起头喊了起来。那声尖叫像一大块碎玻璃扎穿了他的大脑，割断了他的思考与呼吸。但他一定只在心里喊出了声来，因为电话里的人一语不发，伊万也咬着牙关一声不吭地在王耀身体里射出精液。

 

它们源源不断地涌入他的肉壁。精液的激流在甬道中冲刺，仿佛暴风雨夜里的海浪，威胁着要带来无法挽回的灾难。这些精子带着伊万的DNA与潜在后代的遗传基因，将自己深深植入王耀的肉体当中，不留任何一片未开发的空间。王耀在感到肠管被浓精挤满的同时，自己的性器也正在射出同样的液体。它喷洒在伊万健硕的腹肌上，然后又滴落到王耀的上身。

 

王耀挫败地再次合上眼，等待伊万结束内射。他的身体顺从地默默接收着黏腻的白浊，基本想不起来没有被那个男人的精华灌满时的感觉了。一时之间，他失去了所有说话与思考的能力。当射精的劲头似乎有所减弱的时候，他张开眼，失神地望向右面墙上的油画。黑白的巴黎大街令王耀觉得好笑，虽然他见过这幅画许多次，但它比印象里显得更孤独了。

 

随着最后几股精液的喷出，床在经受了两具成年身躯的翻覆之后渐渐平静下来。

 

王耀在那张床终于完全静止不动之后开了口。“你在说……什么声音？我什么都没听到。”他朝电话另一头的男人冷冷说道。

 

起初，话筒里没有传来任何声音。他的丈夫静默得就像那间染上了情欲气味的房间一样。正当伊万以为对方要挂断的时候，男人的声音响了起来。

 

“哦，是这样吗？” _平静而淡漠的声音如刀般划破寂静_ ，“那可能是我听错了。”

 

“可能吧。”王耀虚弱地说道。他没有试图掩饰自己的精疲力竭；他知道自己和对方都不会在乎。尽管没有了来自下体处的动作，王耀仍能感觉到伊万的性器被紧紧包裹在他被穿透的器官里，提醒着他这副身体，至少在那一天，是属于谁的。

 

“回去以后我们再谈协议书该怎么办。”

 

然后，对方挂断了电话。

 

伊万因另外两人都没有说再见而感到有些奇怪，但并未多想，转而专注在他们情事的后续上。通话一断他就从王耀被玷污的肉穴中抽出了自己垂软下来的性器，连带着大量涌出的精液淌到了床单上。他看着被毁的床单，明白那些淡黄色的污渍是永远也洗不掉了。真可惜……它们大概比他一整个衣柜的衣物还贵。

 

不愿在自己已经造成的伤害之上再添新伤，伊万小心翼翼地将王耀的腿从肩上抬起并在床上放下来。方才在王耀压抑着不泄漏出任何呻吟的时候，他也在经受着忍住不让自己的声音被发现的长久折磨。疲劳感席卷了伊万，传遍他带着晶莹汗珠的起伏胸膛，流经每一片肌肉，怂恿着它们屈服于地心引力。呼吸着空调带来的微风，他抹了抹额头上的汗水，在王耀身边躺倒下来。那只电话因为突然的压力而弹起来掉到了地板上。

 

床垫很厚，且令人难以抗拒地柔软，绝对比他家里的那张好多了，这毋庸置疑。随着时间的流逝，伊万可以预见自己在这一大团云朵上，在王耀的身边沉沉睡去。也许是因为疲惫，也许是靠在那只枕头上躺着太过于舒适，他允许自己做个傻兮兮的白日梦。想象这里就是他们的卧室，而他们其实是一对已婚的伴侣。出乎意料地，那个想法似乎并没有想象中那样荒唐。在那个世界里，他爱上了对方，对方也爱上了他。他们相遇在自己学生时期打工的那家小咖啡店，多年以后，他会称呼那个自己从少年时起就迷上的男人，他的妻子。他会在每个新一天的清晨里给对方送上多少亲吻呢？在两人伴着星辰的祝福声入睡前，他会低语多少遍“我爱你”？ _在那个世界里，他们做的事什么错都没有。_ 伊万向右歪过头去，看到王耀侧躺在他的身边，蜷着脏污的身子背对他。 _然而那不是他们的世界。_

 

_我都对他做了什么。_

 

负疚感仿佛装在身体里的汽油，毒性在慢慢折磨着他，只需一点火花就能熊熊燃烧。伊万忽然觉得恶心，对自己出于私欲而做出的事感到厌恶。他伤害了王耀多深？王耀此刻在想着什么？他的脸上是否有泪水在无声流下？伊万不知道。他想用手臂环住那具纤细的身体，温柔地亲吻对方，直到所有的痛苦都消失不见，可是当他向王耀伸出手去，他的手却做不到。它在王耀的肩膀上方停住，无法触碰对方。他不想再把对方弄得更脏了。

 

他曾在一个无聊的周六晚上看过一部电影，讲的是一个恶棍爱上一位美丽的少女到了痴迷的地步。那个人知道自己配不上她，于是为了得到对方而让她沦落到了最底层，直到她成了一个下贱的妓女，麻木的眼眸不再明亮。伊万认为那个男主角是个糟糕透顶的卑鄙小人。可是现在，他觉得自己比起那个虚构角色也好不到哪去。

 

王耀松弛的后穴继续漏出乳白色的物质；他的臀瓣发红且被体液抹得脏污不堪；他的脚踝上装点着两只大手印。伊万坐起身张了张嘴，却一个字也说不出来。他的喉结滚动了一下。

 

“……耀。”他低声道。

 

床上的男人一动不动，也没有答话。连是否听见了伊万的话也无法确认。

 

他叹了口气，知道王耀不会理他。“我很抱歉。”

 

他想尽快离开这座房子。但他应该在走之前修好那个花洒，伊万想道。这是他在把事情搞得一团糟之后能做的最微小的一件事了。反正他还得从浴室捡回自己的衣服，不管它们现在有多不干净。

 

_从梦中清醒过来是残酷的。无论梦境有多么美，它的记忆终将逝去，只留下这份孤独。汹涌的空虚。是曾经做过那个梦的唯一证明。_

 

“你上完我了就打算一走了之吗？”

 

伊万停下了脚步。心跳声回荡在耳内。他闭上眼睛，没有转回去；他害怕回头去看那个话语如刀的身影。

 

尽管王耀的手臂很酸，臀股灼痛得好似被千根针扎过，他还是从床上撑了起来。呲牙咧嘴地承受着不适感，他强迫自己开口说道：“……看着我。”

 

伊万做不到。他握紧拳头盯着前方的房门。

 

“你就不能留下来吗……”他的声音在颤抖。王耀痛恨自己听上去如此可悲的声音，可他必须一试。声音里丝毫不见了先前的傲慢，多少年来他所了解的蚀骨 _孤独_ 让它彻底消亡。“求、求你回来……”

 

“我不能留下，”伊万静静答道，“六点我还得赶去下一家。”

 

“只要今晚就好，”王耀对他的借口置若罔闻，“我丈夫他……他明天才会回家……你可以……你想对我做什么都可以……！我们可以再做一次。”他声音轻颤，苦笑了一下。七零八落的话语可怜地从他唇中倾吐而出。“我不是你想的那种人……我没有跟那些家伙睡过，那些上门来的……”王耀紧紧地闭上双眼，痛苦地回忆起伊万在做爱时说的话。深吸了一口气，他想在自己的人生中勇敢一次。他出声道：“ _我求你了。_ 留下来吧。”

 

伊万什么也不是。他从来就不该被给予一睹 _天使_ 的机会。那是个他永远也无法相伴的人。“再见，耀。”他听见自己说道，接着逼自己的双脚移动起来。它们仿佛挂着两袋石头一样沉重。

 

王耀的心立刻沉了下去。“等等，站住！布拉金斯基……！”他在对方身后喊道。 _不，不要走。_ 慌不择路的王耀笨拙地匆匆跳下床。他或许是忘了自己的双脚有多麻，也或许当他把脚摔到地上时过于用力，不论原因是什么，他一试图站起身，两条腿便瘫软着摔了下去。

 

“耀！”

 

他在对方的膝盖磕上实木地板前接住了对方。王耀重新回到了他的怀抱。他们在彼此的体温中呼吸，心跳声合为一体。“为什么你这么……”伊万颤抖着嘴唇说道。

 

“这么傻？”王耀看着对方，微弱地笑了笑。 _那双紫水晶的眸子美得不该被藏起来。_ 伊万第一次摘下帽子时，这个想法就在王耀的脑海中回荡，如今它在他的心里泛起涟漪。他的手轻柔地抚过伊万的脸颊，一路循至唇畔。“吻我。”他小声说道。等不及对方的回答，他倾身压上了伊万的嘴唇。伊万阖起双眼回吻。两人的嘴唇跳起舒缓的华尔兹，不想从彼此的抚慰中分离。他的柔唇撩拨着在伊万的嘴上留下印记，像雪地里的一只足印。他们的舌头互相拥抱，让唾液见证彼此的结合。

 

伊万将对方横抱起来，好像带着新娘跨过门槛的新郎。两人的嘴唇不情愿地分开来。王耀把头靠在伊万宽阔的肩膀上，依偎在对方怀里，王耀仍能感觉到唇上两人接吻的温度。

 

“伊万。”男人一边抱着王耀来到隔壁房间一边说道。

 

王耀抬头看他，表情里带着些许不解。

 

“是……我的名字。”伊万解释道，颊边掠过一丝红晕。 _他认为自己是个简单的男人。但如果和王耀在一起是复杂的话，那么他再也不想做个简单之人了。_

 

“伊万·布拉金斯基吗……”王耀在舌尖上重复了一遍对方的名字。像流动的水，却在斯拉夫男人的心上激荡起强烈的水花。“ _伊万_ 。”他低声念道，轻轻地、温柔地拖长每个音节。他的名字毫无特别之处……直到从他的口中说出来。伊万低头看到王耀微笑着，美丽的双唇装满水彩。这次他先吻住了王耀。

 

在王耀卧室的床上，他一言不发地将伊万推倒在丝制的床单上。唇边带着一抹坏笑，他用眼神示意伊万保持不动地看着自己，一面向后爬去，在伊万半硬的性器前停下。伏下身子，他从湿润的口中呼出一片热气，看着它落到伊万兴奋搅动的雄根上。他的手指轻抚着它，围着它划圈，帮它直挺挺地立起来。他用拇指按住细小的铃口，温柔地在入口处戳弄，自然地让伊万浑身都兴奋地激动起来。前液从王耀的拇指四周渗出，在喘息着青筋偾张的勃起上流淌而下。王耀把脸更靠近那根进入过自己许多次的肉柱，这只活器官似乎只有在深埋在他体内的时候才高兴，它是正存在于他肚子里的那么多精子的源头。王耀伸出舌头，由下往上舔舐着滑落的前液，一路舔到末端，然后用舌头狡猾地刺探起那个喷吐白液的小孔来。伊万低声呻吟，按捺着想将性器捅进王耀嘴里的冲动。

 

“别、别玩了……”伊万警告道。额头上流下的汗液就像王耀舌头的动作一样缓慢。

 

“我还没弄完呢。”嘴唇触碰着伊万性器的粗糙表面，他的话语渗进敏感的肉茎里。他的舌头继续舔干净顶端聚集着流下的前液。那个男人的味道成了他所能尝到的一切，王耀想着那味道有多少是从自己的后穴里来的。“呼嗯……”加速流动的前液让他呻吟起来，感觉到自己的下体也正在变硬。

 

王耀啄吻着伊万勃起的前端，另外用手抚慰着一边燥热的囊袋。它正好能被拢在他的手心里。他抬起眼与伊万半阖的双眸四目相交。他微笑着仰起上身，高涨的乳头在过程中不小心蹭到了漏着汁液的龟头。王耀两腿分开，跨坐在伊万的下身稍微再往下的地方。他低头看了看自己被伊万的前液蹭脏了的乳头，液体正在垂落，形成一条乳白的痕迹，简直像是刚哺乳过似的。王耀不用看伊万也知道对方有同样的想法。

 

他用手指梳过自己的长发，将发丝拢至脑后，虽然它们很快便再次倾泻下来衬着他的脸庞。王耀但愿自己手上有个发圈，可现在来不及去拿了。他深呼吸了一下，低头来到伊万抽动着的阴茎正上方，开始吞入柱身的全围。牙齿小心地擦过伊万的包皮，将那层伸缩的皮肤推回去。他的舌头磨蹭着正在涨大的龟头，使它沾满了唾液。尽管他的嘴已经为了接受伊万的阴茎头部撑得很开了，但王耀还是强迫自己压得更低，让口内的每个角落都自愿被那只气味浓重的器官侵犯。它填满了他，塞住了他的口腔然后伸进窄小的喉口；它正在让他想起伊万第一次在他嘴里高潮的时候。若那个男人再来一次的话自己很可能就会晕过去了，王耀想道。无论如何，这个想法既令他恐惧，却也使他上下耸动头部取悦着粗壮的勃起，满足它的大胃口。

 

突然他感到伊万的手插进了自己的头发里，带茧的手指摩挲着他的头皮。他的头被按着在跳动的性器上压得更低。王耀的嘴唇撞上饥渴等待着他的照顾的精囊。涎水同浓稠的前液一起浇在囊袋上。他一次又一次地吃进整条长柱。伊万圆润的肉棒头部依依不舍地驻留在王耀的食道里，最终让他开始眼前发黑，视野角落里出现黑色的星星点点。

 

王耀足够了解对方，知道伊万很快就要高潮了。可是想被填满的是他的另一处入口。他等到伊万松开他的头发时迫不及待地把头抬了起来，上身仿佛塞壬从湖面浮出般升起。王耀大口喘着气，擦掉从嘴角漏出的前液。他肩膀颤抖着朝伊万微笑。“等、等等……”他在急促的呼吸间说道。

 

王耀心脏狂跳，呼吸也无法回到正常的频率，可是他不想再等下去了。双腿簌簌地发着抖，他两手拉开自己的臀瓣，一些因此被排出的残余精液正好落在伊万的勃起上，使那根器官染上泡沫一样的白色。不过看来它仅是煽动起了更多情欲。

 

王耀咬着下唇，向伊万的性器放低身子。“嗯嗯……呼嗯……啊、啊……！”濡湿的龟头滑进后穴，令他尖叫了一声。穴口周围的肌肉立刻开始牢牢吸吮入侵物，贪婪地吞吃着它。感受着肠壁再一次被扩张到吓人的程度，王耀弓起后背，仰起头张开嘴无声地呻吟。还没能喘口气，伊万就向上捅了进去。

 

“啊啊啊……！”王耀惊呼起来。他睁大了眼睛，双腿被吓得毫无准备地跌落下去，带着他的全身直接坐在了可怕的巨棍之上。他的屁股 _啪_ 地狠狠撞在阴囊上。被贯穿侵袭至最深处。若非有之前的精液起了润滑的作用，王耀都不知道现在自己是否还会有意识。

 

“你看起来……需要……一点帮助……”伊万带着沙哑的嗓音在急促呼吸之间勉力说道。被难以置信的紧致吞没，他又往上顶去，强令王耀的双臀开始运动。

 

“闭、闭嘴……啊啊……”王耀喘息着。喉咙里发出的声音仓促地转变成呻吟，身体不由自主地回应来自内部的震颤。臀股因连续不断地被绷紧而难过，但似乎是习惯性地对那个男人的抽插作出反应，它们狂乱地颤动着，为那 _惬意的_ 滑腻摩擦感不顾一切。

 

在长久的骑乘里，王耀被顶上了云霄，连一刻的暂停都不被允许就被疯狂的吸力拽下。在惨烈的坠落之中，那根勃起撕扯开他的肉壁，将前几轮射进去的过剩精液赶了出来。承受着极致的快感，王耀什么也做不了，他的意识被控制着，变得只知道自己唯一的欲望就是与那个男人交合。他墨黑的头发上下翻飞，虽然它们被汗水浸得湿漉漉的，可在伊万眼里那些长而浓密的发丝在优美地摇摆。 _他的一切都那么美。从他胭脂般的红晕，发出呻吟声的嘴，到那两颗让伊万想起鲜美多汁的浆果味道的乳头，到他那等待着不可抗拒的精子狂潮的小腹。_

 

尽管他们的身体已经在熟悉的一致步调中相互碰撞，但伊万想更多的感受那片被沾污却依旧乳白的肌肤。 _更多。还要更多。_ 他向王耀的腰际伸长手臂，把手放在对方的髋骨上，用力抓着来回晃动的臀股。他的指甲扣进王耀的皮肤，手在那诱人的身子上徘徊，游走在被涂上了王耀前次射出的精液的躯体。王耀还来不及说声“ _不要_ ”，他就拽住了王耀的乳头，用力得让对方的身体都往前倒去。引出王耀又一声尖叫。

 

“啊啊……！”他的声音穿透了泛着性爱的强烈气味的黏稠空气。他的屁股砸上伊万的下体，湿透的后穴吸收着整个勃起，还几乎完全吃下了两只阴囊。

 

伊万方才本可在王耀的嘴里高潮，可他抑制了冲动，等到自己的性器回到令人上瘾的温暖，王耀搏动的甬道里。就在王耀由各种肌肉构成的整个身体都因伊万手下的动作变得僵硬起来之后，伊万终于在对方身体里喷射出了精液。一阵雪崩涌入早已被流淌的白浊覆盖的内部。

 

伊万在他肠道里的射精连绵不断，这时候王耀的眼皮缓缓垂下盖住了眼睛，身体向前倒去。伊万担心他要昏倒，于是飞快抓住对方的肩膀转换了两人的位置，让王耀沉入柔软的床垫。

 

“喂，你听得见我说话吗？”伊万爱怜地轻抚对方柔软的脸颊。汗珠从他脸上落下，打湿王耀的额头、鼻子、脸颊、还有嘴唇，仿佛细小的雨丝。他最后的几股精液洒在了脏床单上。

 

尽管王耀依然闭着双眼，但一句嘶声从他喉中发出，然后他点了点头。伊万见到王耀的反应露出了一个微笑。

 

伊万自己也躺倒在床上，将王耀拉近，直到他们的心脏能感受到彼此。明日终将到来，但是那再也不重要了。伊万用手臂环住王耀纤细的身体，温柔地亲吻对方，直到所有的痛苦都消失不见。

 

 


	3. （下）上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 授权翻译。原作者/校对 @LOTTIE~ (lofter)  
> 注意：器大活好水管工露x性感寂寞人妻耀。NTR/出轨/偷情play。含有非常非常非常具体的R18描写。故事设定在一个男男结婚非常普遍的平行世界。

他的赤足之下是柔和的沙粒。明媚的阳光下流金潋滟。一双凉鞋在他手中来回摇晃；他穿着鞋没走几步就把它们脱了下来。深吸一口发咸的空气，他放眼望向层叠的海浪。粼粼的青蓝渐隐入透亮的白浪，泡沫拍打在海岸线上，后者似乎绵延千里，直至与天空溶为一色。海风拨弄着他的头发，拂过浅金色的发丝。他张开嘴，可是方圆数里无人聆听那些轻声细语。沙滩上一片宁静，不见遮阳伞与嬉笑的孩子们，只留细碎的浪潮和飞翔的海鸥。他从没来过这里，却在遥远的记忆中的某处见过。一只海鸥的鸣叫引起了他的注意。他抬眼看到它在头顶上空扑棱着帆一样的双翼。它绕着他飞了两三圈，然后就飞远了，领着他的目光飞往逐渐消失的地平线。

 

他在舒适的温暖之中蹭了蹭，软和的枕头抚摩他的唇角。双腿在起皱的床单上挪动，没有感觉到空调的凉意，取而代之的是一张盖住了他的赤身裸体的被子。随着意识逐渐回笼，他低声咕哝了一下。尽管他有些意识到自己已经从深眠中醒来，紧闭的双眼却拒绝张开面对自己身处的任何现实。 _再睡几分钟_ ，他在脑中自我讨价还价着。 _只要几分钟就好，就这样静静躺在羽绒床上，眼前除了催人入眠的黑暗以外空无一物。_ 他拉起被单，将鼻子埋进温暖的被窝里，呼吸着并不熟悉却让他想到了家的甜香。可这里不是他的家；他并非在自己房间里，更不是在自己的床上。伊万慢慢睁开了眼睛。浅色的睫毛在黑暗中扑扇。

 

他的眼睛花了点时间适应房内匮乏的光线，不过他能看出夜晚尚未完全被黑披肩蒙住。现在，他能够明显看出自己正躺在别人的床上。除了弥漫在床单上的香气之外，还有一种气味刺激着他的嗅觉。而且很显然，肌肉里的紧绷感只可能发生在某一种“剧烈运动”过后。伊万低哼着撑起身，朝右边看去，看向一扇通向阳台的落地窗，唇角上扬。

 

背对伊万站着的王耀身穿一件过大的暗色T恤。若不是他苍白的双腿在夜色里泛光，他本可轻易融入周围的阴影之中。他的腿大部分都未被薄布料隐藏，光滑白皙的大腿上掺杂红色的爱痕，唤起伊万最疯狂的记忆。他的指节下意识地动了动，似乎在回味着那双大腿凝脂般的触感。为了确认自己不是在做梦，伊万将指甲扣进手心里。随疼痛同时产生的还有注视着那人的身影带来的惊心动魄之感。

 

“今晚没有星星。”伊万对目光凝在空中某处的男人说道。

 

“今晚？”王耀重复了那两个字，“今晚确实没有……可昨晚，前晚也是一样的。我在这个城市里从来没有见过星星，记得上一次看到它们的时候我才五岁还是六岁？”王耀实在想不起来了。事实上，他无法确定自己小时候到底是真的见过星星，或者那仅是伪装成了模糊记忆的臆想。“算了，”王耀说着转过脸来，唇上带着一丝微笑，“看来你醒了。”

 

“我睡了多久？”伊万问，“你又是什么时候醒来的？”

 

王耀歪过头，微弱的笑容并未从脸上消失。“三个小时？现在刚过九点。”他说道，回头看向闪烁着人造灯光的街道。高耸的路灯用耀眼的光线吸引着渺小的带翅生物，邻近的房屋里闪着昏暗的灯光。“我比你早醒一会儿。”王耀回答道。

 

“想回床上来吗？”

 

王耀笑了。他漫不经心地让自己的手指滑下落地窗。“然后干什么？我还以为你做了那么多 _体力活_ 之后也该累了。”王耀调笑道，“你睡着的时候呼噜还打得挺响。”

 

伊万皱着眉哼道：“我才没有。我从来不打呼噜。”他的语调几乎有些幼稚。

 

“你怎么知道，嗯？”王耀回头瞧他，表情是明显的玩味，“难道家里有人在等你回去？”

 

“不，没有这样的人。”伊万说道。 _我从没在哪个人的身边醒来过，也从没遇上过哪个人想让我留下_ ，伊万默然想道。 _可你和我不一样。_

 

斯拉夫男人猜不透王耀此时此刻的想法，但他不愿把两人共处的宝贵时间浪费在思考太多彼此的身份，明天又会发生什么之上。“耀，过来。”伊万朝他招了招手。

 

也许他的想法与躺在床上的男人不谋而合，终将到来的日出会把一道道红的、橘的、还有粉的光洒进窗户。 _当新的一天来临，他们又该何去何从？_ 王耀别开视线，说道：“床单脏了。”话是真的，不过他明白这种回答不会令伊万动摇分毫。于是他等着伊万靠近，等着那双弯过自己腰际的手臂。他期盼那双强劲的手再次用自己甚至不敢在心里说出口的方式抚慰他。“所以你才应该过来……”王耀的声音比外头的蛐鸣还轻。他不知道伊万听见了没有，但他听到了台灯开关咔嗒的一声，接着是身后迫近的脚步声，他知道夜晚才刚刚开始。

 

脚下的冰凉地板从脚底偷走温度，但伊万只觉自己越是走近王耀，就有越多的暖意从跳动的心脏扩散到四肢百脉。他想，如果自己能伸手够着王耀，那么也许他就可以不必放手。如果他能再将对方揽入怀中，也许他们就能保持永远不变。他的手指往前伸去，抓过王耀一缕长长的墨色发丝。它流过他的手指，仿佛圣水的水脉抚平皮肤上的粗糙边角。他俯身亲吻那些发梢。嘴唇压上去，感受着夜里黑色海浪的爱意。在那里，他能闻到萦绕在自己方才枕过的那只枕头上和赋予过他温暖的被单上的香气；是隐藏在王耀各层血肉之下的香气。

 

他用手指卷绕着王耀的头发，嘴唇悄然上移，一点一点愈加靠近那个被夜晚的情爱痕迹覆盖的男人。站在王耀的正后方，伊万一手捉住他墨黑的散发向后拽，拉着对方的后背直接靠上他赤裸的胸膛。没有放松抓着王耀头发的手，伊万欣赏着从王耀天鹅似的脖颈到下颌尖形成的流畅优美的弧线。他的另一只手游曳在王耀的躯干上，将对方圈在手臂里。

 

“告诉我你在想什么。”伊万的呼吸喷洒在他的脖子上，使那片皮肤泛起红晕。

 

王耀闭上眼睛让自己向后靠在伊万身上。“没什么。我发现有的时候什么都不想能让你更加看清各种事物。”他说着再次睁开眼睛。

 

“那你现在看见了什么？”伊万问道。

 

王耀歪头看着那个男人，对方的眼眸能代替夜空里任何失落的星辰。他朝伊万微笑，就在伊万以为他不会回答的时候，王耀温柔说道：“ _你_ 。”

 

_是你。我眼中的唯一倒影。_

 

那个字从他的唇间出发，带着羽毛的优雅坠落。随着它降落在伊万的鼓膜上，王耀侧身向前，将自己的嘴唇贴上伊万。他挑起唇角，两人的嘴在熟悉的舞步中你来我往。他想更多地感受他，想要他进到自己身体的最深处，不过仅是贴在对方的胸膛上，让彼此的嘴唇沉浸在亲吻里也有种奇妙的满足感。 _轻柔得像是胃里的蝴蝶翻飞的翅膀。触感有如染色的丝绸般美丽，又仿佛宣纸般纤弱。_

 

在两人亲吻的某个间隙里，伊万用手掌遮住王耀的眼睛。“现在呢？”他问道，脸颊上的酒窝加深，王耀也轻笑起来。

 

“我能看见……嗯……”王耀装作沉思了一会儿，“……一切，除了一个烦人的水管工，他把我家弄得乱七八糟的，还拒绝履行自己的职责。说实在的，我挺庆幸自己看不到他了呢。”

 

“哦，真的吗。”伊万吻上那两片红色唇瓣，亲昵地封住它们。他吻过双唇的中央、细小的唇缘、鼻子尖、发热的潮红面颊，还有他钟爱的所有那些面部细节。“你真的把我骗到了。”伊万缓缓撤下挡在王耀眼前的手。王耀微笑着的倒影铭刻在紫水晶的眸子里。“那个 _求_ 着烦人的水管工留下来的人是谁来着？他看起来跟你很像，耀。”

 

“你现在想走的话也行。”王耀说道，没有服软。他的呼吸湿润着对方的皮肤，唤醒感官并使它们加强提升到极致。

 

伊万低笑一声，然后扭过王耀的肩膀，按着对方背靠在落地窗上。他纤细的身躯撞上玻璃板发出呯的一声巨响。接着不等王耀开口说话，他的手就滑下去握住了王耀的臀瓣，另一只手捏紧了对方的肩胛。他一下子把王耀提了起来置于自己的躯干部位，让对方的双腿紧紧缠住他精壮的腹部。

 

“放我下来……！”王耀抗议道，尽管他的双臂已经挂在了伊万的肩上，“别人可能会看到我们的……”

 

“这时候没有人会出门的。”伊万说着将双唇贴上王耀。他的舌头强硬地推挤着探入王耀的嘴里，纠缠着津液的细流与愉悦的喘息。

 

“可是……啊……”连个开口的机会都不给，王耀咽下了自己的话，嘴巴下意识地移动着迎合那个男人。 _停、停下。_ 他说道，但那几个字眼消失在两人相连的口中的湿润内壁里。“啊……伊万……”他恼道，在彼此的嘴唇再度接触之前补充肺里的氧气。被伊万贪心的亲吻弄得意乱情迷，即便如此他也能感受到自己的两瓣圆屁股中间的狭缝被一根灼热的硬物摩擦着。它楔在他的软肉之间，几乎像是在支撑起王耀的重量似的。“ _伊万_ ……！”王耀发出一声哀叫，他的双唇随即被俘获并遭到了又一轮如饥似渴的爱抚，使他只能从喉中发出呻吟。由于臀瓣被持续向外掰开，数小时前的精液从后穴中逃出，滴落在伊万泛着青筋的勃起上。

 

王耀捏起拳头捶了一下伊万的后背。没有用力到能造成实际疼痛，但足够使彼此的嘴唇分开来。一丝津液的银线从伊万的唇缝延伸至王耀的，虽然片刻后便断成了两截。

 

“有的人喜欢在晚上遛狗。”王耀埋怨道。玻璃门的冰冷早已被毛孔里散发的热气代替。“邻居们往窗外一看就能看见我们！”

 

“外面这么暗了，不会有人的。谁又一天到晚坐在窗户旁边呢？”伊万轻笑道。他见王耀一脸不高兴，继续道：“不过，如果我说我想让全世界都知道呢？”伊万更用力地将王耀压在门上，使玻璃板嘎吱作响，惊得王耀更加环紧了夹在他腰际的大腿。

 

“你不介意我的屁股被全世界围观吗？”

 

“也许我想让全世界看看那个屁股是谁的所有物。”伊万说着把头凑近王耀，直到他们的鼻子差点碰上。他的眼睛向那双因为自己的直白而慌乱不已的琥珀瞳仁投去坚定不移的目光。“他们要是全都知道你是属于我的就更好了。”

 

“属于你？”王耀的声音听上去仿佛浸泡在糖浆里，但又带着薄荷的清新。 _多久？_ 他想问。然而，他阻止了自己问出那个彼此都对答案心知肚明的问题。“我不记得自己什么时候答应过了。”王耀说道，嘴唇轻蹭着伊万的唇。

 

“我能抱着你多久，你就属于我多久。”伊万抵着王耀的双唇低语道。

 

暗色的浓密睫毛颤了颤。“那也没有很久啊……”王耀轻轻说道。他以为只要自己的声音如夏日微风般安静，那么也许他就能藏起话语里的悲伤痕迹。 _够了，他还在这里，不是吗？_ 王耀闭上了眼睛。彼此额头相触，他小声说道：“……别放开我。”

 

伊万咬着牙，抱紧了王耀。“我可以进去吗？”他问。

 

王耀默默点头。他等待着自己的后穴被打开，脚趾紧张地蜷起。他的肠管里仍有精液残余，甬道被白浊浸透。他已经变得习惯于感受入口周围的肌肉被拉紧，忍耐随着后穴被拓宽而至的第一阵疼痛。不过当伊万的性器的球形顶端捅进他的湿润入口，隐没在身体内部时，王耀还是感到呼吸一窒。扭动着的肠肉认出了侵入者，立刻拥住了巨大的肉柱，不顾王耀干涩的呜咽。“啊……嗯……伊万……”他呻吟起来，感受着那只勃起越推越深，渐渐成为内里的一部分。“…… _伊万_ ……”王耀轻唤对方的名字，双唇磨蹭着伊万锁骨处的皮肤。名为伊万的那个男人是使他后穴涨满的原因，是让他的穴口和肠管变得比男妓还松的原因。他接受的精液量比经验丰富的娼妓还多。就算如此，他 _还是_ 想要他。想要他进入自己体内的最深处，猛烈撞击，留下他的精华痕迹。 _我要你。_ 连蛐蛐的歌声也无法掩盖那些字眼的音调。

 

吞没性器的热度刺激着伊万在湿透的甬道里向上顶得更深。尽管没有做过扩张，也没有润滑，但是前几轮对内里的蹂躏已经把王耀的肠壁调教得会听话地贴合他的性器形状。伊万急促地喘息着插入王耀的肠管，同时放松手上的力道好让王耀的身体自动向他的勃起下沉。

 

“我想要你……”伊万喘着气说道，汗液在他健壮的肌肉上流下，滑过王耀颤抖的四肢。“……比你知道的还要想。”他继续道。“我想感受你的触摸……”他勃发的性器更深地捅进王耀。“我想感受你的吻……”精液在玻璃门上滑下。“我想了解你的每个部分……”即使王耀因为被贯穿而痛哼出声，伊万也没有停止。“……我想要你的爱。”他的整个性器都埋进了王耀的温暖之中，将之前的精水和肠液一齐挤出了王耀淫荡的甬道。

 

“啊……哈……啊啊……！”王耀向后仰起头抵在了门上。他正在经历的痛苦逐渐被快感的浪潮取代。他喘着气，心里忽然涌现出一段具体的回忆。他八岁时有一次在街上骑着自行车，突然路面上的一个凸起撞翻了车轮胎。待回过神来的时候他已经在为膝盖上的擦伤和差点刺穿自己的车座而哭喊起来了。 _真是讽刺。_ 人会在生命中的某个时间点回忆起某件事。虽然当年的他在哭，但是如今将近二十二年过去了，他却在内部被撑到超出极限的时候沉溺在了多巴胺带来的满足与快感里。一片片红肉互相摩擦，它们的颜色几乎融为一体。

 

“……爱……啊……？”他活了那么多年从未明白那是什么。十年的婚姻中他从没听到过那个字。“爱就、就是……这样吗？”他发出一声粗哑的轻笑，头部因为反复的抽插而上下晃动，“你、你……爱我……布拉金斯基？”

 

他们的呼吸在昏暗灯光下清晰可辨地交织。两人的身体结合产生的水声中加入了玻璃被撞击的声音。落地窗上，浓稠的体液沿着崎岖的路线下滑。

 

“我爱你。”伊万表白道。话一出口，他便意识到自己有多么认真。他的目光锁住王耀遍布晶莹汗液的潮红面容，此番恍然大悟使他弯起了嘴角。“耀，我爱你。”伊万重复了一遍，“我想这就是人们所说的……爱，不是吗？”

 

“我……啊……”王耀还在搜寻着任何与答复类似的回应，肠道内的又一次顶入穿透了他已然混乱不堪的思绪。他的大腿夹紧了伊万，仿佛在回答他的难题。“伊、伊万……啊，啊、嗯啊……”

 

“我知道……我知道自己不是个好男人……我是个胆小鬼，很多时候我都害怕冒险。我在生活中做任何事都不够努力。而且我很自私，很笨还很盲目。”伊万阻止不了从自己口中冒出的一个个字眼，“但我知道为了你我可以做一个更好的男人！天上可能没挂着闪烁的星星，可是只要你一句话，月亮我也会给你摘来。”

 

“我不要什么月亮。”王耀嘟囔着贴上伊万轻颤的双唇。什么星星都没有他美丽的眼睛那样明亮，孤寂的月宫也不是自己的归处。

 

* * *

 

 

他在他的身体里。律动着。撞击着他的小腹。内部被那个斯拉夫男人碰过的地方绽出蓬勃的愉悦蓓蕾。仅仅几个小时以前，王耀还无法相信伊万能把整根性器装进去，可是现在的他却摇着屁股迎接那只粗长的尺寸。他的后背因为一次又一次地被推到玻璃板上而酸痛得要命，纵然如此他还是任由伊万操弄自己。伊万的勃起抽插得越来越放肆，对肉体享受的胃口也越来越大，王耀的挺立则是从摩擦伊万的紧实腹肌中获取快感。“伊、伊万……啊……疼……”王耀发出撩人的声音抗议道。不是在抱怨自己被无数次顶入的松弛穴口，而是被伊万的牙齿叼住的乳头。

 

如果说它们曾一度媲美多汁的李子，那么如今的它们只能与烂樱桃的果核相提并论了。被榨取殆尽之后，无论多么细微的触碰都能引起不适感。然而它们还是落回了伊万的嘴里。被舌头缠卷着沾满了唾液。

 

“啊、啊啊……！”王耀咬住下唇，不愿将视线往下移。发皱的T恤被拉高到胸部上方，隐藏了伊万吸吮着他的肿胀胸部的淫靡画面，但是吸啜与舔弄的湿濡声响也足以令王耀面红耳赤了。“……哼……嗯嗯……啊……”过了这么久他本该早已习惯了疼痛，可是王耀只觉得自己湿润乳腺处的酸痛感随着它被玩弄得越久而愈发强烈。他还能感觉到它在不由自主的兴奋中发涨，被舔舐拉扯得越涨越大。“……另、另一……啊……边……”王耀喘息道，不知羞耻地提醒着伊万自己被忽略的另一边胸部。伊万发出一声低笑并照做了。唇舌离开滴着唾液的肿胀乳头，挑逗起另外那只小一点的肉粒，用舌尖翻弄着它。它还未被对方的舌头碰上的时候就被汗湿了；伊万在凸起的周围种下红色的齿印，痛楚和满足感交替相接。

 

血脉之中没有任何化学刺激成分，王耀却感受到了前所未有的快感。的确，他并不熟悉任何一种消遣性毒品，但他相信无论哪一种都难以给他带来这种感觉。那个男人用了什么使他心跳加速？让他的体温升高到产生发烧的幻觉？令他双膝酸软，欣然接受在身体里进出的任何侵犯？彼此像两只野兽一般交合的场面被任何可能路过的人看见也无所谓了。最初在透明的落地窗上被人压着 _操_ 的羞耻感逐渐消散，他的身体也渐渐忘记了没有被粗大性器插入的感觉。“嗯……啊啊……”王耀呜咽着，后背被无情的力道推撞在玻璃门上。

 

落地窗响亮地哀鸣起来，对两位情人自我陶醉的性事感到不满。也许最坚固的玻璃也无法承受他们持续的撞击。

 

“啊啊……啊……伊、伊万……慢点……”王耀在呻吟间说道。他的内心深处并不想让伊万真的慢下来，他的肠壁正吸收着肉柱，体验着最令人满足的侵入。“你、你要……啊……把门……啊、啊……撞坏了……”他抱怨道。穴口的肌肉在斯拉夫男人就快喷射出精液了的坚硬雄根上收缩。

 

来自伊万的唯一回应就是他喑哑的低喘声。也许是对方扭动着的屁股不知羞耻的动作让他没有太在意王耀的话，伊万没有和缓抽插的速度，还在对方的颈侧留下湿泞的亲吻。

 

“啊、啊啊……”随着伊万的双唇在脖颈上游移，王耀感到自己的胸口绷紧了，口中逸出一声充满情欲的满足喟叹。玻璃继续在激烈的叫嚣中抖动。“你要……啊、啊啊……撞、撞坏了……”王耀再也不知道他在说自己还是那扇门了。

 

“你……就这么在意这个门吗？”伊万在王耀耳畔呼吸，不等对方回答就又一次顶入被凌虐的肉壁。他如今已准备好随时在那张温床上射精了，但还不是时候。审视着阳台上的开阔空间，伊万轻笑一声啄吻在王耀的脸颊上。“好吧，都听你的，宝贝。”

 

王耀没想到伊万在落地窗上干了他这么久之后还能如此轻易地应允自己的要求。然而，就在他以为两人要返回床上时，他看到伊万在摸索着玻璃门的门锁。“不、不要……不行不行，你、你休想——”

 

“刚刚担心玻璃的人不是你吗？”伊万让他安静下来，一刻也不耽误地压下门把，推开门，然后抱着王耀来到了阳台。虽然随着月亮的升起热度已经降低了些，微风吹拂着两人汗水淋漓的皮肤，但夏日的空气依然呼吸着暖意。比空调房里热了许多的户外气温使王耀更加意识到了彼此身体的亲密胶着。

 

“你疯了吗？！”王耀瞪着伊万，恼羞成怒地捶了一下对方的胸口。伊万正专注在彼此相连的身体部位搏动的情热之上，这当然对他来说只是大约相当于被蚊子咬了一口。“伊万·布拉金斯基，你给我立刻回去！”尽管王耀语气严厉，可为了不引起邻居们的注意他不得不压低声音。

 

伊万忍俊不禁地看着王耀在无星的夜里也清晰可见的涨红的脸。“不要。”他说道。

 

直截了当的回答气得王耀又打了他一下。“别人会听见我们的！”他警告伊万道。

 

“他们会听见 _你_ 的，如果你不小声一些的话。”伊万提醒道，王耀想回嘴却也明白伊万是对的。八月的气息里，被情欲灼烧、被情人的爱抚点燃的身体快要融化了。他的双腿拼命贴紧伊万的躯干，手臂勾着伊万的脖子，后庭几乎完全含住伊万的性器，王耀不敢相信他们真的要在室外做爱。若人们能够听见外面的蛐鸣声，那就不可能没有人会听见自己的呻吟。

 

“……不。”王耀悄声道，下背部触碰到包围阳台的铁制栏杆。几缕墨色的发丝垂下，被引力拉扯着半悬在空中。

 

“没事的宝贝，”伊万温柔低语，轻吻着王耀的面颊，感到王耀的指甲扣进自己皮肤的强度，“在我这儿你是安全的。”

 

亲吻的触感刺挠着王耀的心底，即便没有任何强制，王耀还是凑近了伊万的嘴，让自己的嘴唇碰上对方的。王耀不知道身处这样的高度，除了那个自己下午才认识的男人之外无依无靠是否安全。他不知道自己能否免遭潜在过路人窥觑的视线。他不知道在自己胸怀中生根的感情是否安全；虽然伊万的臂弯与双手无疑十分强壮，然而王耀已经在陷落了，无垠的深蓝似乎整个儿吞没了他。纵使明白自己处于危险境地之中，王耀仍尽情地吻着对方，放纵而无悔。

 

他的肠肉在平稳的韵律中一张一弛，应和着伊万精液充盈的硬挺的律动。还没射进肉管里，伊万的性器上就已经覆盖着从未被清理过的浓厚白浊了。他的性器在王耀的直肠里进出的湿滑水声在街区里回响。蛐蛐报以它们的尖鸣，远处有一只狗在阴影飘过天空的景象下嗥叫。

 

如果任何邻近房屋的任何一扇窗户是开着的话，那么他们的性爱响动肯定会让哪怕最老糊涂的居民都惊讶挑眉；或许只有那些戴着耳机的人才能依旧保持幸运的无知。而要是任何人偶然往窗外看了一眼，他们必定能注意到两具在阳台栏杆上相互研磨的身躯。卧室里的台灯在他们身影后方泛着朦胧的光。“啊……嗯嗯……哈……”他的愉悦呻吟大多被唇与唇之间的拉扯与啃咬阻隔，但仍有几声从王耀的喉咙里发出。肉体为被进入、被侵犯、被主导、被蹂躏的无限循环感到异常满足。

 

“伊万……啊啊……那、那里……”王耀因敏感点上的压力淫叫起来。他的背部肌肉完全放松在了铁栏杆上；要不是伊万的手臂扶着，他已经从这栋双层建筑上掉下去了。“啊……伊万……我……我不、不行了……”他能感觉到精液从股间流出。由于肠道被反复冲击，穴口的括约肌仿佛失去了一切阻止液体向外涌的力气。“伊万……哈啊……我……” _再也忍不住了。_

 

他的勃起磨蹭在伊万的结实腹部产生的摩擦，连同被浓液与硕大的性器官填满的肠管，将他的神志直接抛到了九霄云外。黏腻的前液在伊万的上半身装点了淫靡的白痕。王耀咬住自己的舌头，觉得自己很可能会在即将到来的释放中昏过去。他的心脏剧烈收缩到了痛感急升的程度。“……嗯嗯……啊、啊啊……”王耀声线颤抖，樱红的嘴从伊万的双唇向胸口下滑。

 

正当王耀在压抑了许久过后即将射精的时候，一辆沿街稳速驶来的轿车，车轮在柏油路上飞转的噪音在他耳边响起。那声音敲击着他昏昧的神智，警醒了他。王耀的眼睛猛然睁开，绝望地怔然注视那双比自己镇定许多的紫水晶。

 

王耀的眼神仿佛在说： _做点儿什么啊！_ 甚至是喊了出来。然而他没能做到小心谨慎，而是在一对车头灯途经自家宅邸的时刻高潮了。他把头埋到伊万胸前，同时精液从他的勃起中喷出。给二人带汗的不断起伏的上半身染上颜色。羞耻与难堪让他原本就涨红的脸变得更红了，几滴自己的精液溅到脸颊和下颌上使他瑟缩了一下。

 

“他、他们……看到我们了吗？”

 

虽然那辆车在那之后已经消失在了路的尽头，但王耀仍是紧贴着伊万的胸膛，拒绝抬起头来。那个男人的性器依旧在体内律动，可是倾听着对方的心跳声，那旋律仿佛摇篮曲似地令人心安。

 

伊万轻笑一声，没有理会他的问题。“你刚好在他们经过我们楼下的时候射了。妈的我怎么不知道你这么享受呢，耀。”

 

连最后一丝精力也不剩的王耀没有试图否认，只是顺从地由着自己的屁股被动地跟随抽插的节奏摆动。两人身上新一层的精液为八月流火增添了新的热度。当他的肚子被数亿精子重新灌满时，那感觉会与终于在沙漠里倒下，陷入热烫的沙粒中没有两样。王耀慢慢眨了眨眼，眼睑渐渐盖住疲惫的瞳孔。突然，几只他太熟悉的手指拽住了他的头发让他猛地仰起了头。

 

“你说的是真心的吗？”伊万说道，注视着那个 _一切_ 都令自己着迷的男人。那张脸，即使被黏白的液体污染，也比任何幻梦都美。

 

“什么……真心的……？”王耀温和却嘶哑的嗓音低声问道。他并不知道伊万指的是什么，然而当他深深望进那双亮得能轻易让最耀眼的星星也黯然失色的眼睛，他想起了下午自己对对方无声说出的那三个字。或许伊万不是指那句话，不管怎样，王耀还是作了肯定的回答。

 

_是啊。_

 

_遇见你……我意识到就算所有的星星都忘记了、抛弃了我也无所谓。_

 

_只要有你在，一切都会好的。_

 

精潮纷纷涌入王耀的肠管，一批批精子重新泼洒在肿胀的肉壁上。过度劳累令它颤抖不已，为了容纳密集的射精而变得更加肿大。王耀可以感觉到伊万紧绷的肌肉缓缓放松的时候，自己体内的扩张也逐渐平复下来。习惯了在一天之内被撑满太多次，他的肚子涨高了起来。

 

伊万射进最后一滴精液之后将自己抽出了扭动的肠壁。敞开的红肿洞口如今没了堵塞，排出了如瀑的白液，洒落在瓷砖地面上。

 

“我觉得那边的房子里好像有人。”伊万在彼此喘着气享受事后余温的时候调戏道。

 

王耀笑了起来，懒得回头。“骗子。”

 

 


	4. （下）中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：器大活好水管工露x性感寂寞人妻耀。NTR/出轨/偷情play。本章大概要分级成R21。有少许被NTR的丈夫出现的回忆杀。

_我以为当他走出那道门，一切会宛若黄粱梦醒。然而，随着大门在他的身后合起，我终于明白了什么才是由始至终的真实。_

 

他的手在画布上移动，画笔下勾勒出优美的线条。在他身后，新的一天升起的太阳让一片片屋顶被镀上了柠檬黄的色彩。清晨的光线纷纷穿透染上了点点金黄的浅紫云层。他乌黑的头发被绑成一个松散的马尾，阳光为发丝之间露出的后颈带来暖意。尽管那片天空的颜色糅合了自然造化的神妙色调，可它们都不是他在调色板上寻找的那种颜色。不，那个男人的眸子是更清浅的紫。

 

比拂晓时分的碎云颜色更浅淡。清澈得堪比锋利的草叶边缘上晶莹闪耀的露珠。

 

凝视着画布上的人像草图，王耀不必回头去看那个正安睡在他床上的男人，也能知道对方面部结构的细节。虽然彼此只认识了不到一天，对方坚毅的脸部线条与眼里、微笑里的温柔却已铭刻在了王耀的记忆之中。就算不闭上眼，王耀也知晓他那轮廓分明的睫毛在眨眼的时候轻颤的样子；他知道他的眉毛是如何在眼睑末梢的上方紧蹙；他知道他的鼻子是又直又窄的形状；他还知道他即使在不笑的时候，两边唇角上的小点也是微微上翘的。但尽管王耀熟悉这一切，却还是又瞧了一眼伊万才将视线移回到画笔上。因为没有任何一道目光停留在他身上，所以他纵容自己的嘴角轻轻扬起一个微笑。

 

慢慢地，一点点地，当钛白、黄赭、茜素红在小心翼翼却又无拘无束的笔画中混合，画中男人的肤色泛起柔和的光泽，就像西伯利亚最暖和的日子；王耀虽然对那幅画还不甚满意，不过已经看到它开始变得有些像那个令自己彻夜未眠的男人了。

 

几个小时以前，当黎明尚未渗透黑暗的时候，他们躺在一块，两双腿亲密纠缠。尽管他们的嘴唇已不再牵扯着湿濡的银丝，静静地脱离彼此湿润肌肤的荫蔽，可王耀仍旧无法入眠。没有梦境降临。在那片漆黑的空间里什么都没有出现，只充斥着那人轻柔的呼吸。伊万的呼吸很温暖，带着春天的气息爱抚他的皮肤。王耀眼睑紧闭，不过他能够描绘出身边熟睡的斯拉夫男人脸上平静的神情。当他睁开眼，借来月亮的微光，心中的映像便浮现眼前。

 

_空气里弥漫着他的气味。他吸进从对方的肺中呼出的氧气。伊万的每一次呼吸不知怎地都落到了他的心上，这让他如何能睡得着呢？仿佛教堂里敲响的悦耳钟声，洗去冬霜的第一滴春雨，好似彼此身体相连之处的温热。_

 

略微迟疑地伸出手，好像生怕惊醒沉睡的大个子，他的手指轻柔抚摩伊万的颊边。 _伊万。_ 王耀喃喃道，嘴唇蹭着伊万的唇。粉红的下唇轻碰对方微张的唇缝，将它们推得张开来。“ _伊万。_ ”王耀再度唤道，他的呼吸直接飘进了封闭于唇齿之内的空间，飘过舌头，然后消融在对方的体温里。王耀的手这时候陷进了他淡金色的发丝间，他吻了吻对方的嘴角，接着游移至上唇，少许微不可察的细碎胡茬刺激着他。

 

“ _伊万_ ……太阳再过几小时就要升起来了，对吗？”他轻声说道。

 

尽管王耀并没有期待得到一个回答，随他话音落下而至的静默仍是在月影斑驳的黑暗穹顶上鸣响。王耀叹了口气，明白今夜自己是无论如何都睡不着了。挪开伊万环在他光裸腰际的手臂，王耀从床上坐起，发丝垂落肩头，掩盖了他的后背，却又隐约露出被爱痕覆盖的淫靡皮肤。王耀回头看了眼呼呼大睡的男人，虽然这是他们相处的最初也是最后一晚，可是看到他眼底神情的人会以为两人不过是相伴多时的情侣。然而，新一天的起始却预示着他们的露水情缘的终结。

 

红肿的洞穴被手指撑开，大量的精液从后方倾泻而出。沉重的液滴弹落在淋浴地砖上，仿佛从天而降的子弹遍布脏污的大理石面。羞耻感和水流一起冲刷着他因不适而颤抖的身体，它在被排空的同时难受地扭动。然而不管清理得有多么仔细，他还是有种感觉，某些东西是永远也清除不掉的。

 

他用了比想象中还要长的时间清洗自己，然后用了更多时间清理两人在花洒坏了的那间浴室、客房、自己卧室的落地窗还有阳台上留下的一片狼藉。待他处理好自己的出轨证据时，黎明已悄然而至。温和的阳光本应带来暖意，可它却沉重地压在了他的心上。王耀发现自己不知为何拿起画材坐在了一张空白的画布前。他没有面朝旭日，而是将目光停在那个依旧熟睡的男人身上。

 

_我该做些什么来记住你？倘若有关你的记忆开始远去，先是你的笑容，接着是你的触摸，最后唯余你那双眼眸中美丽又朦胧的光彩，你也会这样一点点地遗忘我吗？_

 

王耀无须将目光从面前的画上移开也知道那个男人的面部构造。当然，这幅画不会与他完全相同，但至少王耀能从一笔一画的颜色中看出他零星的模样来。他一向不怎么喜欢肖像画，但唯独这次……他想做些不一样的事。

 

“为什么每次我醒过来的时候，你总是离得那么远？”

 

王耀的手顿住了，虽然他没有被那句话吓一跳，手指却无意识地捏紧了画笔。他没有注意到背后变化的天色，时间点滴流逝，不给未干的颜料留一丝情面。 _原来已经过了这么多个小时了啊，_ 王耀默默想道。

 

“ _耀。_ ”

 

他再次开口，用一种不应存在于昨天下午才认识的两个人之间的亲密语气呼唤对方的名字。彼此初遇时，王耀就惊讶于自己的名字由伊万这样高大的男人念出来竟那样温柔。即便是现在也……一度宁静的水面泛起涟漪。他蓦然发觉那与对方怎么念他的名字无关，他的惊讶源于自己听到它时的 _感受_ 。心脏的鼓动从伊万第一次唤他的名字时起就未曾停歇，经久不息。

 

垂手放在膝上，王耀将视线对上已经凝望自己有一会儿了的男人。“你说得好像不止才两次似的。”他说道。

 

在他们之间，浅色的窗帘伴着微风穿过敞开的落地窗缓缓摇曳。在那些瞬间里，飘摇的象牙色帷幔在他的身影上笼罩了一层亦幻亦真的迷雾。他离得很近，或许比先前更近了。可他还是那么遥远，虚无缥缈。伊万似乎从一个梦里醒来到了另一个梦里。可他知道，在血液奔涌的脉络之下，王耀的心脏同样在跳动。精巧的窗帘花边交织着他迷人的肌肤，吸引着伊万欲伸手撩起那片好似披盖在对方脸上的白纱。

 

听见王耀的话，他的唇上漾起一丝微笑。伊万目不转睛地盯着王耀，一边从床上坐起来靠着床头。“你昨晚有睡吗？”他问。

 

王耀耸了耸肩。“没怎么睡，不过没事。”他说道。这边王耀已经从头到脚洗了个遍，还换了身干净衣服，另一边的伊万却还维持着两人狂热性爱过后的模样。王耀避开了视线。虽然他早就不是个会害臊的处男，该看的也全都看过了，还接受了对方深埋在自己体内的种子，但那一刻脸颊的升温使他将注意力转回到了画板上。

 

“伊万，别看我了，把你的脸朝右转。”王耀温声道，画笔在调色板上蘸了蘸。

 

挑起眉，伊万疑惑地看了他一眼，不过还是照对方说的稍微往右扭过头去。然而他的视线没有离开王耀。“你会画画？”他问道，默默观察着他那只灵活地握着画笔的手。

 

“……是。”王耀答道。他将一缕未被发圈绑紧的柔顺散发捋到耳后。见到伊万仍在看着自己，他朝对方莞尔一笑。“但我不是专业的，只是画着打发时间罢了。”

 

“那你现在在画什么？我吗？”

 

“你看不出来吗？”王耀说道，仔细地在嘴唇上填入颜料。

 

“好吧，我能看看吗？”他问。

 

“不能。”王耀一口回绝，“反正现在不能……”

 

白沙在夏日晴空下闪烁，深蓝的浪潮在岸边涨落循环。“楼下壁炉上的那幅画是你画的吗？”伊万记起自己第一次走进这座房子的时候看到的画。

 

王耀惊讶地眨眨眼。“什么……哦那个啊？是啊，虽然是很久以前画的了。”他回答道。与其它出自他手的作品不同，那幅画的灵感并非来源于他去过的地方。他不知道世上何处会存在那样纯净的沙子。

 

“你在开玩笑吧？耀。”伊万由衷说道，“我还不知道你这么有天分。”

 

王耀轻笑着摇摇头：“我没有。相信我，你只要稍微凑近一点就能看出来它们没有多好。”最后在画布上点了几笔，王耀放下画笔搁在画架上，目光投向伊万。“不过，你不知道我的地方还多着呢，布拉金斯基。”他说道，话音仿若穿梭于窗帘之间的温柔微风。

 

伊万沉默片刻，然后再度开口说道：“那就过来这儿，让我更加了解你。”

 

王耀面色如常，指尖却颤抖起来。 _他们还剩下几个小时？他们是否越不相知越好？是不是他们最好从没——_

 

那些他对答案一清二楚的问题，那些他一直在刻意回避的问题，一一掠过心间。如今清晨的天空渐渐从带着金黄的淡紫云朵变幻成铺开的湛蓝，他的出轨、他的感情全都无所遁形。然而即便是从一开始，在那双紫水晶面前说谎就是不可能的事，不是吗？

 

_伊万。我还能做什么让你留下来？_

 

他们距离太远，王耀看不到伊万眼里自己的倒影，但他清晰地记得彼此满眼都是对方的肉体的时候。他的每个动作都在索求着品尝他的躯体蒸发的热气，凸显他充满诱惑的肢体曲线与弧度；他的动作，被一身强悍的骨架、一种生理冲动、一份与人心本身同样难解的力量所支配，全都被他看在眼里。王耀站起身时，臀股处的酸麻惊人的抽痛，但他假装未受昨天热切的结合影响，唇上带着笑朝伊万走过去。他纤细的手指不慌不忙地划拉窗帘的薄纱，让垂直的帘边弯曲在掌间，稍稍拽往身后。一丝潮润的微风吹过落地窗，拨弄着那些花边熨贴在他的身形之上。他略微前倾下颌，右侧嘴角扬起一抹难以捉摸的微笑。

 

他的手指在身后揉搓着薄纱，双眸则用最明目张胆的方式挑衅那个安静的男人。他分开殷红的双唇，没有说话，而是用舌尖扫过贝齿的尖锐边缘。

 

“ _伊万。_ ”他用嘴唇、用眼眸轻声说道。松开白纱，帘幕在大自然的呼吸中飘飞，倾泻的蕾边眨眼之间花雨般纷纷扬扬。

 

一只有着黑玛瑙眼珠的知更鸟落在了阳台栏杆上，它看着拂动的窗帘掩映下的模糊轮廓，歪了歪娇小的脑袋。它既看不见他们的脸，也辨不明伊万听到自己名字的反应，即便假设它看懂了，有多少含义能真正留存在它黑亮的眼睛里也一定是个未知数。然而此时此刻就像许多其它的瞬间一样，永远停驻两人之间，王耀的轻笑声回响在清晨沁人心脾的空气里。它向着他动听的声音方向转动它的黄色尖喙，随后便展开双翼飞掠而去。

 

不让伊万眼里的光从他身上偏离，王耀从容不迫地向床走去。先是一只膝盖压上了带着污迹的床单，随后另一只膝盖也放了上来。脸上带着那份令人着迷的微笑，王耀将一只纤细手腕搭上了伊万的肩，一面稳住身形一面将指尖轻轻扣进伊万的强劲背肌。他朝自己现在正骑跨着的斯拉夫男人近乎顽皮地挑了挑眉。王耀不待对方移动任何一块肌肉就用另一只手捉住了他的下巴，向自己慢慢放大的瞳孔抬起来，闪耀在瞳孔四周的黄水晶光芒在深深浅浅的金色里波动。时间每过去一秒，王耀的脸就越靠近伊万一点，直到他们安静的呼吸融为一体。伊万几乎能感觉到湿润气息从王耀的唇间渗出，可是他没有尝到那双水彩般的唇瓣，反而被出乎意料的舌尖触感逗弄起来。

 

王耀半阖着眼，眼睫低垂，舌头向上舔过伊万的双唇起伏。湿润的软舌熟谙如何调动起伊万的每一丝神经。火花紧跟在神经的沉溺之后一个接一个燃起，蔓延至仅剩一片无法言说的欲望荒原。

 

他的目光自始至终都不曾离开伊万，似乎在邀请着伊万欣赏他的丽姿秀色。

 

来到伊万的鼻尖，王耀蜷起舌头让它慢慢撤回自己的唇缝里。他用拇指加重按了一下伊万的下颌，低声耳语。

 

“你想了解我哪里？”

 

沉默，随后伊万发出一声愉快的轻笑。“你想这样度过我们的早晨吗？”他反问道，抬高手臂直到自己的手落在对方苍白脖颈上的细滑皮肤。他的脖子摸上去很舒服，和他身上的其他部位一样。伊万的手指开始不加掩饰地四处游荡，爱抚着乳白的肌肤，向上伸进被系住的如墨发丝里。“我本来只想聊聊天……”伊万低喃道，倾身向前，嘴唇贴上那片被自己的手抚摸过还发烫着的肌肤。“……耀……”交叠的气息润湿了他的皮肤。它在阵阵压迫之下泛红，那压力在一声低哑的喉音从王耀的声带逸出时不减反增。

 

“谁说我们不能聊天了？”王耀说道，尽管他的手正在轻推着伊万的胸膛，可身体更诚实的部分本能地对肉欲的召唤起了反应。他弓起背，翘起浑圆的屁股，脑袋温驯地转向一侧好让斯拉夫男人更方便地碰自己。“快说啊布拉金斯基，你想知道什么？”他诱惑地催促道，面上的微笑让早晨羞红了脸，令最欢快的鸟鸣都沉寂。

 

一层被单隔开了伊万的裸体与王耀躁动的身躯。尽管他不能直接感受王耀的皮肤热度，但是对方的双腿磨蹭着他的髋骨，似乎明白每一个微小的举动都会煽动他上升的欲望。 _他这是想骗谁呢？王耀很可能是在明知故犯。_

 

他的左手拨弄着比丝绒还软的柔滑黑发，右手则溜进了王耀的细腰与裤子之间的窄缝里。

 

他除了知道对方是个漂亮的人妻，住在一栋感觉与外面看上去同样布局完美的房子里之外，还知道什么？当他在晨曦里眨了第一次眼，无声地凝望飘荡的帘布后面专注于眼前画板的男人时，心中闪过了太多问题。可那些疑问最终只剩下了思考沉没后冒出的残留气泡。

 

他的舌头扫过泛红的肌肤，在显目的齿痕上涂抹一层层津液。“你为什么跟他结婚了？”他的话音在年轻妻子的颈部曲线上振荡。

 

王耀咬紧了牙关，臀瓣的刺痛直接传递到了他空荡的心底。内裤的布料下面，伊万的手正在揉捏着昨天被压榨过后还在发疼的肥厚软肉，品味着抚慰指节的快感。“啊、啊……”王耀低哼起来，“这样吧……你来告诉我哪个是正确答案……嗯嗯……一，我很早以前就爱上他了，而他也爱我……二，我离家出走和他私奔了……三……啊不要，伊万，别、别碰那里……”最私密的部位被如此肆无忌惮地刺激着的感觉干扰了他的小游戏。他摇晃臀股，穴口周围的肌肉防备地夹紧。

 

伊万吻着王耀的肩膀，攥住对方企图阻拦自己的手拉到一边。“还有一个选项呢？”每一个音节都径直敲进了对方的骨骼里。

 

“嗯？”王耀轻笑出声。倘若他闭起眼睛，能看见过去十年匆匆流逝的四季吗？春夏秋冬，冬去春又归。窗外的四时更替与屋内一成不变的日子有何区别？

 

_他麻木地站在雨中，寒冷刺穿他苍白湿透的皮肤，然而那辆车还是在那个夏日里驶远了。_

 

虽然他闭着眼睛，但是那个男人身上传来的暖意盖过了渐止的黑暗。

 

“我忘了。管它的呢。”王耀说道。他朝回视着自己的伊万微笑。“记得昨晚你说的什么吗？”一个吻仿佛坠落的花朵般点在伊万的额头，“我属于你，你也属于我……” _只要我还在你的怀抱里。_

 

见到伊万的眼神柔软下来，嘴角上翘，他也加深了微笑。 _王耀不会料到像他那样的男人会有如此温柔的微笑，可是也同样没有人料到引力论是因为一只苹果诞生的。从那颗苹果落到自己头顶上的那一刻起，他便爱上了他。_

 

“我的早安吻呢，布拉金斯基？”王耀调笑道，他的轻笑声将房间照亮，任何一道阳光都无法与其相媲美，接着他的嘴就被另一双唇封缄。他再度阖眼并温顺地回吻。变得多余的语言融化在两人纠缠不清的舌头上，消失在了唾液里。两人的口唇辗转着不断追寻彼此的拥抚。他们的唇在热潮中一遍又一遍地触碰，就像暴风雨夜里的海浪汹涌相撞，不肯见到曙光。

 

深一些。再深一些。更加深入。钻进靠近喉咙的湿润内壁。反常的心跳节拍在敲击着肋骨，他的头晕沉沉地发疼。

 

伊万的味道包围了他的味蕾，王耀觉得自己可以这样接吻到天荒地老……如果没有刺穿臀瓣的那一阵剧痛的话。他忽地睁开眼睛，张口喘气。“啊、啊……啊……！”明明接纳过了数小时的巨柱，并容许它的连续侵掠，直到体内被挤满，直到它也被自己的精液所覆盖，但在伊万的手指入侵穴口的瞬间，他还是感到了难耐。

 

按压着包围食指的柔韧软肉，伊万呼出一口憋了许久的满足叹息。“才几个小时你就这么紧啦。”他哑声低语道，指尖戳弄着肉感的内部，沿颤抖的肉壁徘徊，用指甲刻下痕迹。

 

王耀把额头靠上伊万厚实的肩膀粗重喘息。发咸的汗珠一滴滴流下，溶进已存在于斯拉夫男人身上的光泽。“伊……啊啊……万……嗯……！”呻吟里色情的重音令王耀自己都觉得脸红。的确，伊万的手是比普通男性大，然而仅是一根手指就足以让王耀的勃起溢出前液。污痕沾在了内裤上。“别、别再弄了……你什么时候……啊……在乎过扩张这种事了……”

 

“要是我现在就硬闯进去，它会把你的里面撕裂的。”伊万回答道，继续移动手指深入探究禁忌的甬道。除了王耀的滑润软肉令人上瘾的触感之外，还有一种物质在恣意爱抚他的手指。伊万坏笑道：“放心，不会太久的……看你都湿成这样了。”

 

王耀未发一言。更明确地说，从他那儿已经听不到说话声了，他的绯红双唇一张一合，柔媚的呻吟仿佛发情动物的交配讯号。那些讯号源于想被精子灌满的唯一欲望。 _又大又结实的精子，就像他的手一样。_ 止不住发出的低吟让王耀的脸烧得滚烫。

 

淡黄的水润肠液从紧缩的肠管中滑落，像是熟透果实的黏稠汁液蜿蜒着缠绕他的手指。被荷尔蒙浸透的甜腻濡湿了相缠的肉体。随后又一只手指插进了被拓宽的穴口，隐入糯软的红肉里，享受着王耀的穴肉依恋地吞没自己。王耀除了任由伊万的手指操弄他，让他的温床做好准备迎接将要到来的东西以外什么也做不了。他泛红的身子绵弱地挂在伊万身上，手臂圈住对方，脸埋在对方的肩上，王耀的声音在兴奋的呻吟里断断续续。每句呻吟都被一个比前次更加蛮横的动作打断，随即又继续发出更大声的拖长音调，直到声音被肠道里的又一次插入截断。

 

“啊……哈啊……伊、伊万…… _伊万_ ，啊、啊啊……嗯……别再、啊……折、折腾我了……”呼吸变得艰难，他的胸膛上下起伏，两点凸起无意间蹭上同样在粗喘着的伊万。“三根就……就够了……别再多加一根了……”王耀求饶道。仅靠伊万的手指就引得他的屁股丢脸地摇晃；虽然手指远比不上对方的肉根，但王耀明白自己的身体已经变得对这个斯拉夫男人的抚触异常敏感。 _也许是那些嵌在他的肉体深处、永远都清除不了的种子……也许它们教会了他的身体辨认出它们的原有者。是了，一定是这样，_ 王耀微弱地笑了笑。

 

“你确定自己准备好了吗？”伊万啃咬着他的耳垂，拔出了手指。但王耀的湿穴还没得到收缩的机会，它们就又侵犯了回去，将肠液挤得喷流而出。王耀不仅内裤被自己的体液弄脏，连裤子上的污迹也只增不减。牙齿依旧碾磨着软骨，伊万继续说道：“还是说你只是因为等不及想要更大的东西了？”

 

尽管那个问题是对正在他的腿上淫浪乱动的黑发美人说的，但伊万也在用尽所有的耐心不去掀翻对方，再把自己的分身捅进那只像颗中间漏着汁水的蜜桃似的丰满屁股里。它 _引诱着他咬进粉红的果肉。_ 他的雄根硬挺着完全勃起，焦躁地抖了抖，耐性随着它被忽略得越久而逐渐消失。

 

“等、等不及了的人是你吧。”王耀应道，一语道破。他的双唇扫过伊万微湿的皮肤，提醒着对方那片柔唇可以用来抚慰另一件东西。血液在他的下体沸腾，为即将来临的爆发示警，不过他并未趁着后方在猥亵的快慰里淌着水的时候自渎，反而向伊万勃发的性器伸出手去，套弄了几下那根巨柱。尽管他的手隔着一层被单无法感受那青筋凸起的表皮，但热度与前液的湿气一齐从布料底下渗了出来。

 

“你看， _它_ 想要我呢。”

 

他的声音犹如摇篮曲般，温声软语地对一只发情的野兽说话，却激起了它的暴虐欲。王耀从伊万的肩上抬起头向他微笑，潮红的面庞泛着汗津津的水光。伊万屏住了呼吸，空气未能抵达他的肺脏。 _于是他偷走了从对方带笑的唇中呼出的氧气。_ 就在他们的嘴唇相贴重聚的瞬间，王耀感到彼此的胸口也在相互紧贴。在那些噪声中——喘息、呻吟、还有汁液汩汩——分不清谁的心跳声是谁的。两人的舌头挑逗地共舞，同时他的脊背因受压而拱起。王耀将手臂环住了伊万，身体如他自己所料地摔在了床垫上。

 

“你说的没错。”伊万的声音在他的鼓膜上轰鸣。他种下细碎的亲吻，仿佛满天星轻拂着王耀的脸颊与脖颈，手上还拉扯着对方的裤带，连同内裤一块扯下。“ _它太想你了。_ 想回到你 _热烘烘的暖巢_ 里……再用精子把你像昨天那样填得满满的……”王耀的衬衫扣子比裤子更难解开，他不耐烦地用自己长年干重活锻炼出来的力气勾住领口第一粒扣子就硬是往下扯。“不对，是填得比昨天还要满。”

 

“ _伊万_ ……！”王耀抗议的怨声中夹杂着情欲。他低头瞅了眼这会儿就像只野熊似的情人粗鲁地拉着他的衬衫，心想倒不如自己帮忙解扣子更迅速简单些。“别拉了。喂，让我来——”他还没能来得及阻止对方，一声衣料撕裂的巨响便刺破了空气。不到一天的时间里三件上衣就被毁了。

 

王耀微喘起伏的胸口汗液晶莹；比南海白珍珠更为奢华的流光溢彩绵延在粉红花苞般的爱痕之间。在性欲味道的氤氲迷雾中，伊万几欲伸出手指触摸那柔嫩的蓓蕾，剥开层层花瓣观赏藏于其间的美好。然而外头的蝉鸣提醒了他春天早已经挥袖作别。将注意力转移到两颗肉粒上，伊万低下头开始吸吮它们。

 

“嗯嗯……唔……！”仍带着昨日饱受折磨的影响，他的乳头麻痛地涨大起来。浓津很快在已被一层油质围裹的乳尖聚集，拍打软肉的滑腻水声不断放大，津液随之顺着坡度滑下。他用牙齿叼住乳头的根部往后拉，好像野兽在试图撕咬一块肉下来。王耀呼吸一窒，呻吟声猛地拔高，拉紧的感觉使他脊背僵直，胸口往伊万的嘴里送去，近乎一种想让对方停止拉扯的绝望乞求。

 

“你都用什么洗澡的，嗯？怎么……啊……闻着香得不行。”他的声音大都含混在了闷哼与涎水泛滥的吮吸里，但他的话仍是飘到了王耀的耳畔。他不知道伊万是在说他被扭曲变形的肿胀乳首，还是他那流着水的小穴，后者正冲着在入口来回滑动、拨拉着穴口周围的肠肉却又不完全插进去的巨根淫荡地翕张。

 

“啊哈……嗯……有、有吗……？” _他能闻到的唯有伊万的气味。压倒一切的雄性气味。他被完全包裹在那个男人的麝香味里，从汗液到唾液，再到仅凭手的触摸，那男人能够让他身上的每个毛孔闻上去都仿佛他是属于他的。_

 

阳光透过飘扬的窗帘洒进屋内，在地上铺开金棕的暖色调。大多数人都在这生机盎然的喧闹夏日里忙着做早餐、准备上班的时候，一座草坪修剪平整、小径两侧栽种牡丹的房屋敞开的落地窗里却悄然传出沙哑的呻吟声。它洁白如玉，纯粹而触不可及，颜色好似他那两条张开的奶白大腿。腿上点缀着前液，缠着那个曾对初雪望而却步的男人的上身。

 

手指穿过伊万松软的发丝，王耀眯眼看着从外面照射进来的强烈光线。 _他们在做什么？还不到九点，可他们却在晨晖之下没羞没臊地做爱。_ 十一年前如果有人对他说，他会背着自己的未来伴侣和一个水管工偷情，他会对此嗤之以鼻。这简直连当作笑话都不够格。就算是五年前，王耀也不可能相信自己会和一个不太认识的男人从午后不停滚床单到夜晚……再到第二天早上。

 

“伊万……啊、啊啊……伊万……”他喊着对方的名字，热度轮转在两人的身体之间，“给、给我……哈啊……就现在……”

 

他的丈夫有一次对他说，你不会明白的。当年的他确实不明白。但现在他明白了。 _谁能真正说清这些感情从何而来？就算穷尽一生在生物学或心理学中遍寻答案，最终你能哪怕为自己解惑吗？_

 

王耀在伊万凑近并霸道地俘获他的嘴唇时阖上了眼。两腿缠紧伊万，就在他以为自己的内里要被撑开的时候，伊万却从亲吻中剥离，在床上坐起身来。

 

王耀用手肘撑起上半身，挑眉怀疑地看着一脸坏笑的对方。发圈从他散开的马尾上掉落，一缕缕挣脱束缚的柔滑长发垂落肩头。他的双唇饱含甜美的柔软，颜色与高涨的乳头相得益彰。暗色的睫羽形成叠压的影子盖在蜜糖浆似的瞳仁上，随着眨眼的动作扑扇。

 

伊万不待对方开口问任何问题。“转过去。我想看你的屁股。”

 

* * *

 

屋里的空气仿佛涌动的无形流火。

 

红黄的火花跳跃在他们的身体相触之所。他爬向那根末端吐露着前液的勃起，火苗舔舐他的手心。王耀在搏动的性器前停下，不愿回头去瞧伊万，他知道自己放松的后穴正在对方面前一览无余。乌黑的发丝落在耳边，不经意撩拨着伊万骨盆处的皮肤。汗珠缓缓从额头滑落，流过他羞红的脸颊。王耀吞咽了一下，向那根阴茎靠近，直至感受到热度径直蒸腾在他的脸上。 _仿佛他将要给一簇摇曳的烈火口交。_ 一阵强烈而浓重的气味席卷了他的感官。伊万和他不同，昨天过后还没有洗澡，所以王耀明白它除了难闻之外没有别的可能。它被含在他的身体里、被吸附的内壁夹了那么久，不知道他自己的一部分气味是否留在了那根精液充盈的肉棒上，就像伊万在他的内部留下永不磨灭的印记一样。王耀忽然觉得神思恍惚，眨了眨眼甩掉迷糊的感觉，他伸出了舌头，舌尖轻柔地划过龟头，将铃口溢出的前液舔掉。

 

 _腥咸。带着侵略性。_ 那味道渗入他的味蕾，比唾液更黏糊地附着在他的软肉上。即使王耀移动着舌头清扫龟头的表面，那些黏液仍是急速流淌而下，弄脏了他正抚弄着伊万性器的粗犷外皮的纤长手指。它有着那样骇人的粗度，以至于王耀不得不用两只手来取悦它。难以想象他是怎么用自己的小嘴装下整只性器的。可更难以置信的是他甘愿反复做这种事。由内而发的热度灼烫着他的手掌，手背则覆盖着气味浓郁的温热体液。

 

“呜、嗯……啊……”王耀在电流游走过肌肉时打了个激灵。镶嵌在轻颤睫毛之间的迷人眼眸震惊地睁大。一片新生的胭脂红在他的左边臀瓣上盛放，甚至在那一巴掌的声响停止敲打他的耳膜之后还在继续扩散。

 

看着那半边屁股在被自己掌掴之后弹了几下，伊万很快把两只手按上凝脂般的臀瓣。甫一接触他就感到自己的手指陷入了结实但又无比柔软的肌肤里。肥嫩的臀肉在手指间的空隙中被挤得冒出来，于是他更重地按了下去，绷紧了指关节，直到听见王耀的闷哼声。即使如此，他还是不舍得把手从那两片乐土上拿开。

 

“好软……”伊万嘀咕道，尽管他在对王耀说话，但听起来更像是自言自语。“你的头发……你的嘴唇……你又滑又嫩的大腿……你的乳头……这怎么会是男人的身体？”他轻笑起来，用拇指把湿漉漉的洞穴四周的臀肉向反方向掰开，“还有这里……”他懒得说完自己的话，前倾着把脸凑向漏汁淌水的猩红穴口。

 

“不、不要，求你停下……啊啊……不、不要碰那、那里……唔嗯……伊万！”

 

尽管在吻了伊万、转过身子手脚并用地爬到对方的下身时，他已经领会了即将发生的事，但是被伊万的舌头刷过肛口的瞬间依然让他措手不及。这种交媾是羞辱的。可耻的。淫猥不堪的。可是又惬意非常。“啊、哈……嗯嗯……”王耀享受着对方的湿润呼吸紧贴着他更加湿濡的内里。伊万的双唇以折磨人的极慢速度挑逗地移动，揉擦着本该隐藏他最私密、如今却敞开着完全暴露在两只满含情欲的紫水晶面前的软肉。股间滴落的肠液被舌头舔舐，然而他的舌头想要的比见了光的部分要多得多。他用手指把王耀的臀瓣分开到生理上允许的极限，然后用舌头迫入扭动的甬道。品尝着王耀内部水分的滋味，探索着马上就会盛满他的精子的肉穴。

 

 _不。不要了。别再深入了。_ 那些话锤打着王耀的胸口。纵使难以忽视，它们却也是谎言。 _他到底想骗谁呢？_ 在明晃晃的日光下，他的身体不想着别的，只想被侵袭至最深的各个角落。想被同一个男人反复蹂躏，那个男人的抚触令他的身心熔为一体。两者都在呼唤着他的名字。

 

浅金色的短发刺激着他的臀瓣，然而钻入直肠和蹭在脸上更为突出的力量使他分了心。王耀不但后门被伊万的气息浸透，柔滑的面容也被胡乱抹上了流涌的精液，对方抽动的勃发正在饥渴地抵着王耀，索求他的关爱。心内一片混沌的王耀向那根粗大的性器张开了嘴，将呻吟堵回了喉咙里。他的嘴唇含住灼热的器官上下移动，紧紧包覆着青筋怒张的肉柱，即使如此，满溢的唾液混杂着精液仍是从他的唇边涌出。有精液卡进了他的齿间，粘在了口腔顶部，还有些在他低头努力接近伊万的阴囊时穿过了喉咙。上下两头都在吞咽着，可王耀觉得自己仿佛才是被吞吃入腹的那个。

 

他的身躯在金黄与橘红的海洋中燃烧。炙痛穿行在一片片皮肤之中，将他的纤细身躯熔铸成被欲望钉住的禁脔。反复的侵犯使他泪水盈眶。就在他射得伊万整个上半身都是之前，他飞快地撤回嘴，让自己胸部以上的部分倒在伊万身上。

 

他侧着脸倒在了伊万的大腿上，脸上盖着被汗湿的头发，尽管已经累到一个字都说不出来，可他的两瓣屁股仍被两只大手抓着高悬在空中。如果仔细听的话，他的喘息和斯拉夫男人舌头的动作几近同步了。

 

在性爱中颤栗。被无形的镣铐锁在床上。他的屁股毫无怨言地服从了伊万的每一个指令。他的手指自觉地轻抬指尖来到一只充血肿胀的精囊上打转。王耀在浓稠的白浊浇落到自己脸上的时候闭起了眼睛。那些液滴有草原的冰雹那般大小，飞溅到他的头发上，砸在黑色的发丝之间，将那绸缎似的波浪转变成沾满精液的结块。口中的异味如今堵在了鼻腔的呼吸道里，若不是嘴唇上严实的压力他已经咳嗽了出来。也许唯一的安慰就是右脸躺在伊万腿上的温暖触感了吧。

 

屋内的骤雨还在持续，而屋外是浮着几朵云的万里晴空。当淅淅沥沥的声音终于平息，坠下末了的几滴，王耀微弱地咕哝了一声。他的屁股随伊万放开抓着臀瓣的手而跌落到床上。

 

他从斯拉夫男人的身上翻下来，连柔软的床垫都不能减轻后背肌肉酸麻的刺痛感。他已经过了能这么折腾的年纪了，王耀在心里想着。可若他还是年轻的二十岁，伊万是绝对无法染指他的。 _他会待在浴室的角落里，离那个正在修理花洒的水管工远远的。然后他会想起对方那双美丽的眸子，即使他并不希望它们映出自己的倒影。_ 王耀叹息着将脸上湿黏的头发拨开。

 

他的头发曾散发着比法国香草还甜美、比秋季的香料更宁心安神的香气，缕缕发丝流淌过伊万的指尖，引来他的亲吻，现在却已是面目全非。王耀尽可能地抹掉脸侧发丝里的精液，满手的黏腻令他皱了皱眉。眨眼望着上方空白的天花板，他把一些淫液抹在了床单上，但并非全部，然后他缓缓将手指移至唇畔，舔去那熟悉的味道。王耀的舌头接触到的是自身的皮肉，而尝到的是那个男人的体温与精华。看着正在注视自己的伊万，王耀咽下了积聚在舌尖的精液。

 

“怎么了，”他说。声音从哽住的嗓子里发出，听上去比他想的还要粗哑。

 

“没什么。”伊万回道，接着双手分别握住王耀的两只脚踝，“只不过你快要把我逼疯了。”

 

“有多疯？”王耀笑道。

 

他沉默了片刻，嘴唇磨蹭王耀精致的足部。他身上的每一个部位都似乎被天使之吻祝福过，而剩余的神赐之爱则体现在了大片柔软光洁的肌肤上。这是他细皮嫩肉肤白似雪的唯一解释。“我觉得我再也不知道自己是谁了……”伊万贴着王耀温热的皮肤低喃道。

 

_对街一户住宅的后院里，一只金毛犬嘴里叼着颗网球，冲玻璃门后的两位主人摇尾巴，兴奋地期待着晨跑。接着，对面突然传出的一声巨响惊扰了它，使它暂时丢下了宝贵的玩具吠叫起来，未必是因为受惊，更可能只是好奇。“哇，小子，你怎么啦。”主人抚摸着它的毛让它噤声。太太会意地看向她的丈夫，两人心照不宣地一致觉得他们平日里十分安静的邻居这两天居然热闹了起来。至少也该把自家窗子关上吧。罢了，猜是那家人的丈夫可算回家了。_

 

当伊万仅在一个动作间就干净利落地捅了进去时，王耀就压抑不住自己的声音了。他做不到。指望他能阻拦自己的声带表达被撼天动地的紧绷刺穿后穴的感觉完全是异想天开。他的肛口因持续的抚摸与舔舐变得松软发红，一张一合的洞穴仿佛被一圈石榴籽的光晕包围；它下流地漏着汁液，流向腿根内侧，发出滑溜的声响。欲求不满可又不愿向那根庞然大物乞怜，它煽动地向伊万发出湿乎乎的邀请。

 

“啊、啊啊……嗯……哈……啊啊……慢、慢……啊……点……”呼吸变成了一种挑战，王耀的胸口仿佛绞成了许多个结。虽然整只勃起的长柱都已经深陷在了他的体内，但王耀不记得之前有过这样神速的进程。 _首先，光是对方的龟头戳弄着入口的触感就足以令他头皮发麻。_ 被精液和肠液浸润的肉体之间的滑腻摩擦在房间里回响，床单上的污痕淫靡地加深了颜色。 _接着，甬道内的一块块区域都被强硬地撑开。_ 语无伦次的话音在嘴唇上颤抖，似乎失去了它们的意义。 _最后，它深重地撞击着它力所能及的最深处。_ 在迷蒙的视野中喘息着，王耀感到自己开始从内脏向外熔化，彼此身躯的碰撞在试探着他生理与心理的极限，若没有丰沛的湿润蜜液浸透他的内壁，床单会变得更湿，被塞满的洞穴中涌出的血滴染红。

 

“嗯嗯……哈……啊……”王耀在伊万拔出去的时候呜咽了起来。没有被给予喘息和感受难忍空虚的机会，硬挺粗暴地再一次进入了他。“啊啊……不、不要……伊万，你、你……啊……冲得太……唔嗯……猛了……”话语夹杂着沾污的喉咙里溢出的呻吟。快感与痛感混淆难辨，可王耀包容了每一阵翻涌过身体的浪潮。一遍又一遍。侵犯着他。凶猛地冲进从未被设计成接受端的穴口。在拓宽的肠管里施加大得可怕的重压。

 

“你想让我慢点？”他的双目即便在光线充足的明亮房间中也依然熠熠生辉。伊万捏紧王耀的双臀，压着他的腿向后更靠近他赤裸的身躯，使王耀因艰难的体位而皱眉蹙额。

 

仅是对方声线中的低沉音色就让王耀的心脏燃烧了起来。他把脸扭向一边，咬着牙感受体内抽插的激烈压迫。两片湿润的唇瓣颤栗着，为它的悲惨与无从否认的兴奋黯然神伤。 _这是一种瘾。_ 对包裹在肉体中的这片灼热上了瘾。对狂野的凶残顶弄上了瘾，它满足了隐匿在人类身体上那些不雅之所的欲望。王耀的臀瓣每次甩上伊万的下体时，两人混合的体液就从王耀发肿的洞穴里喷出。他们的躯体如此接近地相碰，近到皮肤底下的骨骼也仿佛一对苦命鸳鸯般窃窃私语。

 

_他但愿自己能触及那个近在咫尺的男人……超出肉体上的温存……还有一种没有实质、无法衡量的温情。_

 

身下炸裂的快感令他的胸部向前弓起，脖颈急剧地扭动。“嗯……啊、啊啊……哈……”肺脏里似乎装满了岩浆，王耀大口喘着粗气。他攥紧了拳拉扯着皱巴巴的床单，青筋在苍白的手腕上凸显。他想用拳头堵上自己的嘴，这样他就不用忍受从喉咙里发出羞耻声音的感觉了，即使是他也知道那些声音在狂暴的野兽身上产生的危险影响。然而，盯着身上的男人正在挺入自己的模糊画面，王耀却更大声地尖叫起来。涎水溢出他的嘴角，而另一种更淫秽的液体正从他的体内流出，在伊万的腿上淌下黏滑的水线。

 

_他顶进来多少次了？他的性器要进来几次，才能把他的穴口改造到无法合拢的地步？才能让他的肠管疯狂依赖上被挤满的感觉，让那吮吸着粗大的入侵物的层叠肉壁暂时忘记它的实际功能？_

 

在伊万放开桎梏的一刹那，王耀那条麻木无力、肌肉不听使唤的腿便落在了伊万的肩上。不期而至的温热包围了王耀的一只手，令后者瑟缩了一下，但它很快就磨蹭起那只更为结实的手来。纵然王耀满心都被每次紧随阴茎直捣腹腔之后的起落占据，可他仍能感受到彼此紧握的手。两个男人外表迥异，他们的手没有相同的肤色，也没有相同的触感，其中一只明显要比另一只大，但是它们不知怎么补完了手指之间的空隙。他的臀股无意识地震颤摇摆，连番戳刺加深了伊万对甬道的占领，在这过程中他们始终相互紧扣着手指。

 

“啊、啊……哈……够、够了……啊嗯……”睫毛沾上了黏白的碎屑，王耀对着那模糊的轮廓眨了眨眼。他能看到对方将性器推挤进他红肿的肛口，两颗沉甸甸的囊袋拍打着他被侵犯的臀瓣，而他在呻吟着，酥麻感在肠道中长驱直入，贯穿了单纯的肉体满足。“呼嗯……唔、啊……！”无从知晓那些淫水是从哪来的，不仅打湿了他的内里，还有越来越多的液体流泄而出，似乎在每次抽插过后都越流越多。两人的汁液漏进床单，渗透到床垫厚实的棉料里。 _他迷人的生猛气息_ 沾染、楔进那张即便在他离去多时之后，王耀的身体依旧会夜夜躺倒其上的大床。

 

王耀看不见自己在伊万眼中的倒影，但他肯定看对了方向，所以伊万能直接看到他被一层色欲的纱网遮蔽的瞳仁中忽闪的纯净微光。汗液抚弄他的皮肤，点亮他那每处敏感的曲线与丰满的突出部位都被牙齿打上了标记的性感身躯。在一阵短暂的寂静无声里，伊万鼓涨的分身僵硬地停在了王耀体内，它每一次的颤抖呼吸都在往紧绷的肠道内充气，怒张的青筋脉络抵弄着四周的红肿肠肉。王耀能感受到他的整根雄茎：从圆润的前端边缘，到被推至龟头以下的包皮褶皱，再到填满肠管空间的茎身长度与粗度，最后到挤入扩张的洞穴里的一部分精囊。

 

然后，伴随一声喑哑的闷哼，伊万在他的身体里达到了高潮。一股股精液从张开的马眼中喷薄而出，怒吼着宣告对王耀的肠道剩余部分的征服。承载着无数精子的浓厚白液朝着小肠的方向奔涌，凝结在肉壁之中，使其不断涨大。在生理上，王耀的内部正被硕大的精子塞满，有些被迫挤进了惨遭挞伐的肠肉的细小凹陷里；而心理上，王耀正体会着让脑子里变成一团浆糊的完满。

 

尽管他的肛门已经被塞得满满当当的了，但还是有大批精液从他们身体相连之处洒出。犹带温热的精液像融化的雪溅上了伊万的双腿。

 

呻吟剐蹭着王耀喉咙处的软组织。他颤抖地喘着气，哆嗦的双唇无法闭合。

 

这一切都对他的身体没有好处。频繁的受精。不断涨高的肚子；他的腹部又一次被灌满到看上去同他的纤长身形格格不入的高度。真是奇怪，如此有悖常理的行为竟会给他带来内心的欢愉；他毫无疑问地耻于承认这一点，但他的确并不介意见到自己饱涨的身上越变越大的凸起。

 

“哈……啊……嗯……”身体随着沉重的呼吸起伏，王耀精疲力竭地闭了会儿眼。不过眼皮之下并非漆黑一片，阳光在那片虚空中照进一道温暖的光芒。“伊万……”他睁开双眼低唤。明媚的光线镀染了他的双唇，那颜色好似微风吹拂下的罂粟，用它的灿烂点燃清晨。

 

_五年前。_

 

“ _你敢。”一字一句带着憎恶吐露而出。恶心感像是被柠檬凝固的牛奶一样卷绕他的肺脏。知悉了对方的所作所为以后，不论是看到他还是与他同处一室都令自己痛苦万分。虽然他一直都明白他们的结婚誓词不过是印在纸上干瘪的铅字，可这些年来他依然尽心尽力了，却是为了一个回到家只为爬上他的床的男人。_

 

“ _你敢现在走出这道门……”他甚至对方的名字都说不出口。现在想想，他有多久没叫过他的名字了？_

 

_苦涩，愤怒，冰冷在他的眼中汹涌。王耀看着他，而他也回看着王耀。他的丈夫无论说什么也无法改变他们对彼此的感觉；但也许那是因为无话可说，所以他才一言不发。他叹了口气转过身去。房门在他身后咔嗒一声静静合上。_

 

_王耀眨了眨眼。没有眼泪流下脸颊。在那个男人离开视线以后，他的手终于攥成了一个拳头，指甲扣进掌心。有什么东西涌上了心头，让空虚在那只空洞的器官中回响。_

 

_人们说空虚是存在的缺失，是情感的空白。可他们错了。它是活生生的。它在叫嚣着要从内部吞噬他。_

 

_从他走出门的时刻算起可能经过了数秒。或者数分。五分钟？十分钟？王耀不知道自己站了多久，不过后来他终于动了起来。他能感觉到自己的双脚在头脑能处理自己正在做什么之前向着房门移动。他握住门把拉开，手指碰上那个离去的男人余温尚存的同一个位置。_

 

_滂沱大雨的呼嚎在他跑下楼梯时迎面扑来。世界被一层朦胧的蓝幕浸染，单色的大地变得陌生，拍打着湿滑街道的茫茫雨帘使它愈发模糊不清。沉重的雨点令王耀畏缩了一下，却没有让他慢下脚步，他跑过车道停在了路中间。_

 

_他麻木地站在雨中，寒冷刺穿他苍白湿透的皮肤，然而那辆车还是在那个夏日里驶远了。_

 

_雨水笼罩了他，他颤抖着肩。他可以笑，他可以哭，他可以喊，可没有一只灵魂能够听见他。就算双腿跌在湿淋淋的地面上，大雨仍旧会继续瓢泼而下，淹没他的骨头在冰冷的水潭里。_

 

_那场雨并不是当天才开始下的，而他也没有意识到自己已经站在那里很久了。雨一滴接一滴从灰色的天空中滚落，顺着他的身体流淌，在他眼前洗去年复一年的时光。本以为经过了漫长年岁也该适应了那种寒冷。但其实永远都适应不了。纵然身心都被淋透，却仍能感受每一滴落下的雨。每一滴。_

 

“ _耀。”_

 

_他的手指在身边抽动了一下，睁大眼睛，嘴唇微颤。慢慢地，王耀朝那个呼唤着自己名字的陌生声音抬起了头。尽管瓢泼的雨声从未停息，却也没有带走他听到的声音。_

 

_雨势渐渐减弱，那些雨滴在接触到地面之前向上升起，地心引力如同被扭转了一样，雨水如注折返天际。_

 

他一定是忘记重新打开空调了，因为他感到汗水濡湿了自己的眼角，将发丝粘在额头和脸颊上，还减轻了他同压在身上的精壮身躯之间的摩擦。房间里比八月的气温高峰还要闷热，他的体温攀升到了濒临中暑的程度。当热浪在腹腔里搅动着冲击最深处的时候，至少王耀是这么觉得的。

 

伊万用手捉住王耀的下颌打开，其中一根手指勾住王耀的牙齿，让口中溢出的津液与残余精液流遍自己的手。王耀大张的嘴遮掩不住他的呻吟。而就像那些叫声毫无羞耻地在伊万手上振颤一样，伊万搓捻起了王耀挺立的乳首，将那肉粒在拇指与食指间夹紧。湿滑的表面让它在压力增大的时候从他的掌握中溜走，汗滴从拉长的乳尖上飞溅，不过很快它就被他的拇指与无名指捕获。手指将肥肿的乳头按进胸肉里压平，在粉色的乳晕中心形成一个凹陷。而后，察觉到王耀上翘的屁股更殷切地抵着他的下体扭动时，伊万狠狠掐住那只粉色圆片，直到撅起的乳头从他的指缝里冒出来，然后用迫使对方张开乳管的力道捏起了它。

 

他一从洪水泛滥的甬道中抽出自己大部分的性器，精液便不受控制地倾泻而出。伊万在王耀背上低哼一声，接着又插了回去，将自己的整条雄根埋进王耀的体内。他不在乎自己的性器正在充斥着自身精子的空间里冲撞，惬意的紧致与全身心的交合是激起他将更多种子注入王耀身体中的欲望所需的全部燃料。伊万在被玷污的肠管中无情律动的同时，手也慢慢游移至王耀喘息的胸口，滑过腹部醒目的隆起。他近乎柔情地轻抚那块孕满他的海量精子的鼓涨。

 

“耀……”他沉声呼唤他的名字，“看……嗯……你的肚子有多大了……”他用手指摸索着凸出的软肉，感受着王耀鼓起的皮肤的弹性。更多精液从边缘被冒泡的白沫覆盖的松弛肛口喷出。“等一下，你现在看不到吧……不过没关系……我……啊……知道你能感觉得到。”伊万悄声说着，在王耀的肚子上蜷起手指。“我要留给你一份礼物，你会喜欢的……嗯……对吗？”他轻笑道，“不过我想知道……当你怀上那个漂亮宝宝，当他长大以后……你不打算告诉他谁才是他的亲生父亲吗？那孩子有权利知道……不是吗，耀？他在晚餐桌前看见的男人不是他真正的父亲，我才是……对，现在正操着他的母亲的人是我。”

 

“啊啊……呼、嗯……说、说什么……胡话、啊啊……”王耀的话含混不清，而他又不敢乱动嘴，怕咬到伊万的手指。肠管在猛烈的戳刺中被往前顶去，他的身体也随之向前扑。尽管王耀已经数不清自己在伊万的律动之下高潮了几次，可仍有前液从他抽搐的勃起里流出。肠子里的水分随着每一次的抽插来回晃动。人类的身体里至多有百分之六十是水，可王耀觉得自己体内的水一定比那还多，算上源源不断地射进来的精子的话。 _但是他不介意。被那个男人的精华倾注填满的感觉真好。伊万……他想看看伊万。_ 脸上盛放着羞赧的红晕，王耀稍稍扭过头，试图引起伊万的注意。他的嘴立即被伊万封堵，呻吟也被压制下去。唇瓣热情地互相纠缠，啧啧有声地交换唾液，体液的味道支配了彼此的味蕾。

 

伊万从亲吻中抽离，在王耀的脸侧喃喃道：“你要告诉他，你是怎么在那个水管工面前掰开屁股的，而你又有多喜欢被他不停地干……干了很久很久……久到你的嫩穴都没法好好合上了……”伊万闭上眼睛再次用力捅进王耀的身体，撞上深处的肉壁，“但是没关系……你告诉他那不、不是他妈妈的错……”他的声音动摇了。咬紧牙关，他磨蹭着王耀胭脂色的柔软脸颊。“是因为那个男人不能忍受放你离开……他、他做不到……连现在他都还在你的里面……”伊万痛苦地抱紧了他，“跟我走吧，耀……我们去你画里的那个地方……就算它不存在，我们也总会找到的。”

 

一阵咸涩的微风飘过窗帘，吹拂在他凌乱的发丝上。

 

王耀不记得自己给他的答复了。也许他答应了，也许他没有。当太阳远离了东方的地平线，他们之间只剩下了沉默。伊万的精液覆盖了他的口唇；他在这条由皮肉而非石头铺砌的蜿蜒长路上每一步都授了精；晾干的精液看起来仿佛是绣在皮肤上的，从胸口一路延伸到脚边；如果没有那个斯拉夫男人的分身插着他的后穴，浓稠的白浊会连绵不绝地流下来。

 

他希望自己告诉了伊万所有的往事。他第一次开钢琴独奏会时只有六岁，双脚甚至够不着钢琴踏板；他曾经很喜欢在广袤的田野上骑马，后来马术竞赛成了他去骑马的唯一理由；他有时候会偷溜进学校的画室逃避数学课；他曾为了赢得击剑比赛全力以赴；他在自己的婚礼前夕挎上背包从窗户爬了出去，却止步在了公交车站然后默然无声地返回了家中。那些记忆似乎都太久远了……多年以前的那个青年一定不会只想枯坐在窗边望着四季和他的青春一道逝去。

 

他希望自己问了有关伊万的事。脑袋靠着伊万的胸膛，彼此十指相连，王耀捏了捏伊万的手。不知从哪里冒出来一个奇怪念头，王耀想知道，伊万小的时候是不是也喜欢棉花糖？

 

_**纵使我打开门走了出去，他也早就不见了。于是……我也离开了。** _

 

 


	5. （下）下[完结]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 授权翻译。原作者/校对 @LOTTIE~ (lofter)  
> 注意：器大活好水管工露x性感寂寞人妻耀。NTR/出轨/偷情play。含有非常非常非常具体的R18描写。故事设定在一个男男结婚非常普遍的平行世界。

_十年前。_

 

_一杯椰奶，一杯草莓，一根香蕉，再加上半碗冰镇菠萝粒。放入搅拌器搅拌不到一分钟，然后摇匀，放上两片草莓瓣，最后别忘了抹上奶油。_

 

_甜腻的芬芳在空气中缭绕，草莓的香味仿佛上千个乐器的低吟浅唱渗入他的嗅觉。新鲜的粉色果汁表面浮着一层奶油，糖晶在奶油上晶莹闪亮。可可豆。鲜亮的水果。薄荷茶。每当放学的钟声在下午三点敲响，少年时期的他就是在这些香氛的包围中度过之后的漫长时光的。虽然他确信那天店里已经用完了香草豆，可是有种比香草还甜美的味道漂浮在吊灯暖金色的光芒之下。_

 

“ _这是您点的一杯草莓奶昔。”_

 

_伊万朝那位顾客露出一个微笑，感受着自己生硬的笑容。他并非不乐意在那家小咖啡屋里打工，然而他从来不擅长接待陌生人。他会不会和善过头了？他的声音听上去会不会太幼稚？又或者他是否太过拘谨？_

 

_客人低头看了看那份奶昔，又抬头看了看眼神明亮却带着些羞涩的少年。嘈杂的咖啡屋安静了片刻，让伊万不知不觉留意起了对方精致的面容。他的黑发衬托着光滑的苍白肌肤。伊万不敢老盯着对方看，这样很不礼貌，况且他还得止住正在爬上脸颊的一丝红晕。_

 

_年轻男人又长久地看了伊万一眼，似乎在纠结着什么。“这不是我点的，”他终究还是开口说道，向伊万展示那张收据，“我点的应该是一杯冰柠檬水？”_

 

_伊万眼神一变，微笑也尴尬了起来。“呃，是吗？”他紧张地笑了笑，“真对不起，我一定是搞混了……请稍等，我去给您拿一杯新的，我的意思是，对的那杯。”该死的，伊万在心里骂自己，他都在这儿打了多少天的工了，居然还能搞混饮品的序号？要不是还有个人站在柜台外边，他早就低声咒骂起来了。_

 

_令伊万惊讶万分的是，那位客人笑着摆了摆手：“不用啦。如果这不是别人点的，那我就收下好了。”_

 

“ _真的吗？我的意思是……这是我的错，我、我本来应该更认真检查您点的单……”_

 

_然而，不等他说完整句话，那位年轻男人就拈了根吸管插进那杯奶昔里。他舔了一口吸管尾端沾上的奶油，品味着融化在舌尖上的草莓甜香。“还不赖，”他说着朝伊万微笑道，“好甜，不过……我并不讨厌。”_

 

_虽然对方是在说那份饮品，但伊万几乎赞同了他的话。他并不讨厌对方被糖液润湿的嘴唇上扬起来的样子。心如鹿撞的伊万别开了视线。他其实可以告诉对方草莓奶昔是他的最爱，他催促着自己说点什么，可是两片嘴唇冻僵了似的粘在一起，将他要说的话挡了回去，那些话语即使被放生也注定将会是细若蚊呐的结巴。当伊万终于鼓起了勇气的时候，那人已经背对着这个高个子男生走远了，他没有看到伊万脸上蔓延到耳根的热意。一个平凡的星期三晚上，只不过是又一个客人来了又走，手上拿着又一杯草莓奶昔，但那阵甜香却挥之不去。_

 

“ _祝您晚安，期待您的再次光临……”_

 

_伊万的声音越来越轻，那个离去的身影也越走越远。这使他听上去像是在自言自语。伊万撅了撅嘴，注视着那位客人从门口离开。他觉得那个人明天可能会再来，就算不是明天，也可能是往后的某一天。如果他真的来了，伊万向自己小小地发了个誓，他要问到他的名字。_

 

_但就算他不来，那也没有关系。至少今晚他甜蜜的微笑填满了伊万的心房。_

 

_距离下班时间还有四个小时。他还得站在柜台后头工作四个小时。搭地铁回家要一个小时。而且他仍需做完所有作业并为周五的考试复习。尽管太阳已近乎完全消失在了带着暗红裂隙的深蓝云层后面，他的一天却还远未结束。_

 

_向对面墙上的世界地图投去一瞥，伊万想起自己从未忘却的理想。总有一天。也许离今天明天都很遥远，也许那一天在未来的许多年里对他来说都难以企及，可总有一天他会完成的。_

 

_在降临的黑暗之中，年少时的梦想宛如夏夜的萤火般闪现微光。_

 

他的目光无法从那双瞳仁中的光彩上移开。它们是点燃死寂之夜的流星；是沉入湛蓝深海的失落钻石；是结在银桦枝头的霜冻，将阳光反射至每个方向；是朝阳的第一块与夕阳的最后一块残片；但最重要的是，它们是通往他的灵魂路上的璀璨星屑。嵌在浓密睫毛之间的那两只虹膜吟诵着暴风雨之歌。

 

他们是如何到了这一步的？伊万心想着。从昨天下午到今天早上，从幻想着让自己的手摸遍那只纤腰，到真正压倒王耀，享受着对方每次被干进湿穴时发出的呻吟。仿佛能驱散永恒孤独的一幕幕情景怎么却成了他们无可企及的回忆？

 

在夏日阳光的注目之下，初醒的他们在接下来的几个小时里疯狂地交欢，屈服在对方的抚触之下，直到彼此之间不存任何空隙，独留天堂的风声。他索求王耀身上的每一个部位并对其宣告了占有，然后紧搂着对方，直到以为王耀已渐渐入睡了为止。他想起浴室中还有个坏了的花洒，于是蹑手蹑脚地下了床。接着，他身形一顿，低头瞧见抓着他的手臂的那一只手，他抬起头看向那对熟悉的眼眸。王耀微笑着指了指衣橱，告诉他第三个抽屉里有几件干净衣服。

 

“怎么，你真打算就 _这个样子_ 在我家到处晃悠吗？”王耀说着往下瞄了一眼斯拉夫男人无遮无拦的下体。

 

“你不喜欢我 _这个样子_ 吗？”伊万说道，靠过去啄了一下王耀的嘴唇。“再说，它被藏起来就太可惜了，你说是不是？”他低声撩拨道，复述了对方昨天说过的话。

 

王耀哑然失笑，眼睛弯成两弧新月。“布拉金斯基，你炫耀什么呢……”他将双唇压上伊万的嘴，话语消失在了伊万的口腔里。

 

伊万感到自己沉沦在王耀甜美的双唇里，着迷于王耀秀气的手指的触感，还有那双四处游移的手，他温柔而眷恋地脱离了那个吻。“我去检查一下淋浴器，几分钟就回来。”

 

伊万穿好衣服回到了卫生间，发现问题所在之后更换了花洒里面的橡胶垫圈，这些对他来说并非难事。能在二十分钟不到的时间内轻松办好的活儿就是当初他被叫过来的原因。在伊万心底的某处，他想过故意让它继续保持松动的状态。那样的话王耀会不会再找他过来？他会不会得到再一次把车停在他家门口对面的马路上，走上楼梯来到站在门后的那个男人面前的机会？可是他明白自己内心深处的想法，他不想再以一个只能躲在门后掩人耳目地吻他的身份来面对他了。尽管伊万穿着的衬衫是干净的，但它刺挠着他的皮肤，仿佛知道他是个冒名顶替的家伙。他最后测试了一遍花洒确认它能正常工作，温水流过他的手指，王耀穿着白色衬衣的模样浮上他的心头。 _湿濡的，透明的，服帖的，那件衬衣好像粘着他上半身的另一层皮肤，给凸出的圆乳尖披上一层白影。粉红的颜色要比他脸颊上的绯红稍浅一些。_

 

伊万走回卧室，脚步声沉闷地踏着冰凉的地面。他慢了下来，然后在离门口尚有一寸距离时停住。 _若他即刻离开，那样对他们两人来说都更会轻松些，不是吗？总好过要听王耀亲自开口让他走人。_

 

_再见布拉金斯基。_ 伊万合上眼睛，无声说道：“ _再见。_ ”

 

那是对一段原本就不该存在的关系的无声道别。

 

也许就此离去才是正确的做法，在他做出那些事以后，也是时候回头了。可是……他想见他。想再看他一眼。想听到他的声音。想抚摸他。想最后一次吻他。然而，伊万明白自己仍会一如既往地感觉像是和王耀初次接吻。 _吻着两片水彩般的唇瓣，絮絮低语着绵绵情话。_ 他睁开眼睛，压下喉中发哽的感觉，然后走进了卧室。

 

“什么事这么久啊？”王耀明知故问道。他用被单裹住自己污迹斑斑的身子，从床上坐起来。凝望着房间那头的男人，王耀把自己所有能说的话想了个遍，最后转而轻笑了一声。他小心地将自己的腿从床垫上挪下来，开始向那斯拉夫男人走去，一面徒劳地掩饰自己蹒跚的脚步。他无须走得太远，因为伊万紧接着快步朝他走近。“放心，”王耀说道，“我又不是每次下床都会摔倒……不过……呵，或许有你在我就会变成那样。”

 

“你想每天都被我操吗？”

 

王耀耸耸肩。“有什么不好的？”

 

伊万没料到自己粗俗的话竟会得到这种回复。他一瞬不瞬地看着对方，抬起手臂伸向占据了自己全部思考的那张脸。“你这里有根睫毛。”他说道，忽略了那句反问，用手指在王耀的眼睛下方揩了一下。他的皮肤很柔软，伊万能感受到那层纤薄肌肤底下的骨骼。

 

颜色好似红酒的柔唇慢慢扬起一个微笑。王耀两腿酸软地站着，抬头看着远高过自己的伊万。一层白色床单松垮地披在他赤裸的身上。纵然布料被淫靡的污痕弄脏了，它却像绸缎般拥住他纤细的身段，掩盖了零星几处身体部位的同时亦增添了更多的诱惑。伊万还未能收回手，王耀就抓住了他的手腕。

 

“有吗？”王耀问道，湿润的嘴唇勾人地开合。被单滑下精致的肩膀，坦露出半边夹杂着爱痕的身子。他轻轻吻了一下伊万的手心。“伊万……我美吗？”他的呢喃温柔地喷洒在伊万的皮肤上，唇角依然上翘着，他抬眼看向斯拉夫男人。

 

“美……”伊万的嘴擅自作了答。

 

从他转过身看见他站在房间那一头的时候， _他_ 就是美的。当他在镜子前反复贯穿他，他的镜像回望着他的时候，也好美。一直都是……那么美……不论是在无星的夜空之下，抑或是撩起笼罩着他的身影的那层刺绣薄纱时。伊万不是诗人，但可能连最伟大的诗人也书写不尽那些覆水难收的感情。

 

_我的爱人没有太阳一样的眼睛，但我觉得它们就是我的光。_

 

贴在手上的嘴唇很暖。王耀的拇指摩挲着他手腕上隐约的脉络。

 

“我没想到你穿着这么合身。”王耀又开口说道，打量着包裹在伊万健硕的身材上的衣服突显出对方轮廓分明的肌肉。其实，他现在觉得比起自己的丈夫，它们穿在伊万身上倒更合适。

 

“你确定他不会介意吗？”伊万抚摸王耀的脸颊，双眼入迷地看着对方泛光的肌肤上颜色鲜明的污痕，它们仿佛生长在攀附着那具身体的藤蔓上。由他的嘴唇、牙齿、还有舌头栽种的蓓蕾在短暂却热烈的偷欢中绽出了花。

 

一声轻笑从王耀口中传出。“他不会注意到一两件消失的衬衫的。”他回答道。他歪头靠上伊万的手掌，盯着与自己同样沉默的男人。剩余的床单不露声色地从他的另一边肩头滑落，皱巴巴的织物掉在地板上，令那位发色乌黑的美人不着寸缕。

 

“你知道吗，他再过几个小时就要回来了。”王耀说道，关注着斯拉夫男人脸上的表情。他想看见他眯起紧锁的眉头下的眼睛，皱起眉，把他拉进怀里，推倒在地上。然而，伊万连眼睛都没眨一下。那对紫水晶安静而忧郁，倒映出王耀眼底心照不宣的悲伤。

 

王耀勉强挂上笑容，放开伊万的手并跪了下来。“你修好那只花洒了吧？”王耀说道，他勾了勾那条皮带，毫不犹疑地解开了它，嘴巴危险地凑近伊万的裆部。

 

“耀……”血液奔流而下涌至那个熟悉的部位，灌入偾张的血脉。王耀口中湿润的气息在呼唤他的雄根表皮，挑起摇曳的欲火，将兴奋激发成了亟待满足的贪婪渴望。勃发的器官在接触到王耀脸上的起伏曲线时紧绷了起来。

 

王耀的脸抵着他的骨盆，磨蹭着逐渐涨大的坚挺，让二人身上不堪言状之所产生渴望的隐痛，他不必抬头去看伊万也对他的想法一清二楚。热度渗透过衣料，虽有并不令人感到愉快的浓烈气味，但王耀就是没办法远离。那是一种越来越如蛆附骨的吸引力般的磁力。他跟着那气味的无声韵律挪动脑袋。那条被过度贯穿的谷道，从他被扩张的、涂抹着白浊的穴口，一直到肠管中深得可怕的塞满种子的角落，全都被那种气味浇透；被浸润的内部，被征服的外部；甚至连王耀动了动自己口中的舌头时都能尝到那个味道。

 

王耀抬眼望向在那个在他的赤身裸体上投下一大片阴影的男人。他诱人的面庞，那一对锁住了流光的琥珀，柔嫩花瓣做成的双唇，他朝上凝视，目不转睛地攫获另一端的强烈视线。在斯拉夫男人的脸上，他看到了自己想找的东西，于是他的嘴唇扬起一抹微笑。王耀张口欲言，但还有什么可说的呢？那个男人的神情诉说的话语比和自己结婚了的那人说过的所有话加起来还多。 _伊万_ _·_ _布拉金斯基想要他。需要他。_ 令空气沸腾的欲望是任谁都看得出来的一目了然。可那双瞳仁中的某个地方却是时钟嘀嗒作响的声音。

 

_伊万，别走……_

 

虽然腹中之物的重量沉甸甸的，然而王耀却放低视线看着眼前巨大的膨胀，用牙齿拉下了拉链。

 

勃起至令人发怵的尺寸，满载精子的硬物弹在了王耀的脸颊上，抵着红润的皮肤滑来滑去。“你等了多久了？”他笑着说道，没有抬头去看伊万，拇指拨开那层包皮，他随即用嘴润滑伊万早已湿了的龟头。眼前的色块在两人的肌肤融入彼此的时候变得模糊不清。王耀阖起眼睛，含着挺立的肉茎开始上下耸动头部，感受着自己的口腔被塞满，舌头紧压着那些粗大的脉络。

 

王耀的嘴唇抚慰着粗犷表皮的水声在卧室中回荡，津液从濡湿的勃起上一滴滴坠落。

 

“你要……嗯……”他连声带都紧绷了起来，就像全身上下备受肾上腺素煎熬的其它部位一样。伊万能感觉到王耀的舌头在坚挺的雄根上游走，湿润厚实的舌肌在圈禁的火海里翻搅，辗转盘绕着青筋纵横的表层。尽管伊万看不到那两片嘴唇在他的性器上稳定而淫猥地一吞一吐，但他被王耀的墨黑秀发摇摆的样子迷住了。喉咙发哽的感觉随着勃起的膨胀而越来越强烈。

 

“我要是再射进去的话，不知道你的身体还能不能吃得消……耀……停下来……”

 

自从昨天下午他的字典里就不再有自制力这个词了；唯一让他感到犹豫的是长时间的内射在王耀的身体上造成的刺眼后果。他浮肿的腹部随着舌头的动作晃动。一度平坦的线条为了承受被精液撑大的肠管向外弯曲；那条拉伸的弧线看着既让伊万心满意足，又令他担忧自己可能给王耀带去的伤害。

 

他艳红的肿胀小穴黏液交错，精液从刺痛的臀瓣中间的狭缝里一滴滴流出。如果在数小时之前探进那条紧致的甬道深处，会看到肉壁被体内的水分与肠液浸得软乎乎的。可是现如今他的肠壁中唯一可见的只有淫液的涓涓细流。伊万想知道如果自己在王耀的内里仍旧充盈着他的精华的情况下再度进入对方，那些密密匝匝的精液会不会被推向肠管的更深处？会不会有一股股白浊紧随每次抽插从王耀奶白的屁股里喷出？当他在他的体内高潮，把新一批的精子加入旧的……斯拉夫男人不愿想象那个后果。

 

“耀……！”伊万比先前更疾言厉色起来。王耀的舌头舔舐掉前液的感觉，还有性器被潮湿的温暖吞咽着的感觉将他的道德底线一根根剪断。用尽所剩无几的理智不让自己顶进王耀的嘴巴里，伊万抓住了王耀的肩膀把他推开。

 

王耀若无其事地擦掉淌过下颌的前液。“怎么了。”他仰头看着伊万，淡淡说道。他的胸膛不急不徐地喘息起伏，随着肺脏的一呼一吸，那两颗紧绷挺立的、仿佛覆盖着熔融的玻璃似的乳头一起一落。他们四目交汇，王耀沉下脸，口中泛起苦味。他手指发力推掉了伊万放在他肩上的手。

 

伊万眯起眼睛看着王耀站起来，咬紧了牙关感受着王耀的手从下往上地解开他的衬衫纽扣。不过，王耀在解第三粒扣子的时候就停了下来，将赤裸的身体贴近伊万，近到他肥肿的乳头隔着丈夫的衬衫挨蹭着伊万的肌肉，碾磨着那层衣料，央求着被人拆吃入腹。一片灼热的欲望戳在王耀的下腹处，沿着他的躯干越攀越高，一路留下不住垂落的前液。王耀立时感到它和黏腻的流体一齐压迫着摁进他的皮肤里；那里面有他自己的唾液，王耀心不在焉地想着，臀部压上斯拉夫男人，使得那根巨茎被牢牢夹在两人身体中间狭小的空隙里。

 

两手捧住伊万的脸颊，王耀将双唇贴上伊万的嘴。他眼睑低垂，瞳仁里依稀透出微光，他的舌头肆意缠搅在伊万凹凸不平的舌面上。他或许应该闭上眼睛，但他想看着那两颗紫水晶在抗拒与将他完全吞噬的渴望之间摇摆不定的情绪。赤裸裸的欲望翻滚扭曲着化为浑然天成的旋律，是来自最原始的部落中飘忽无定的咏唱。

 

你移不开眼了吧？王耀的眼神似乎在这么说。他想让伊万看着他半阖的双眸，看着他的嘴唇在爱抚他的唇瓣时，暗色的睫毛亦在微微颤动。他想让伊万不得不眼睁睁看着他逼自己在一条不归路上越走越深，一同堕落，屈从于情欲。躁动的勃起形成的张力更重更强硬地抵住王耀的肚子。好像他还需要更多迹象来提醒自己这个男人正在渐渐被他挑起性欲似的，王耀想着。

 

尽管并不讨厌伊万的精液附着在舌头上的口感，王耀仍是把那气味浓郁的液体抹遍了另一个男人的口腔，用唾液减弱了粘稠感。这可真是个悖论，每一秒钟既长得足以令他们获得新一片极乐天堂，却又短得转瞬即逝。终于满意了彼此口中所传递的精液量，王耀撤回了自己的唇。

 

忽然变得陌生的新鲜空气让王耀的嗓子发出一声轻微但仍察觉得到的颤音。“你……”王耀慢吞吞地说着，迫使伊万等待他的下一句话，无休止地嘲弄着他，“……尝起来不怎么样，布拉金斯基。”他说话的语气令人想起当初他还是那个触不可及、不染尘垢的人妻的时候，让伊万联想到自己永远无法拥有的事物。

 

“说真的，你闻起来也不太好……”王耀继续道，声线温柔而魅惑，却又轻蔑。他用手臂勾住伊万，主动摇摆上身去蹭那根压着他的硬邦邦的枪杆，使它在摩擦之下更激烈地抽搐。“你叫我停下来，可你在上别人老婆的时候却没停下来过……不止是一次两次……谁数得过来多少次了。”王耀轻蹭着伊万的脖颈低声说道，“你明知道会有怎样的后果，可那也阻止不了你。”

 

手中的神经是为谁打了死结？他尽全力不去把它们放到王耀的身上，不去碰他、 _抱他_ ，直到他的身体记住那双手的尺寸。虽然这可能已经实现了。“你想要什么？”伊万说道，声线里的沉静连他自己都感到惊讶。

 

王耀眨了眨眼。“ _你_ 想要什么？”

 

我想要什么？

 

咔嚓。什么东西被剪成了两半的声音在背景里、在脑内聒噪的喧嚷声包围中尖啸。一瞬间所有的念头都消失了，只除了一个。

 

世上没有任何事物比眼前的东西，眼前的这个人，更让他想要的了。

 

伊万毫无预警地扑向了王耀，他俘获王耀的纤细身躯，手指充满占有欲地楔入他拒绝想象别的男人触碰的柔软肌肤里。他更加用力揉捏对方的臀瓣，完全不在意因这微小的变动而流出的乳白色物质。双腿碰着床架，伊万带着臂弯里的王耀向前绊倒，将那位已婚美人推倒在了床上。王耀在后背跌进肮脏的床单里时发出了一句轻声的抗议。

 

“你明明很清楚。”一声沉雷般的低吼从伊万的喉中传出，但并非每个字眼都能被听清，他正用亲吻疼爱王耀的身体，放肆地啃咬吮吸着对方锁骨处的皮肤并向下来到肿胀的乳头，它们在王耀心跳加速的过程中涨大了起来。伊万在用唾液润湿肉粒的同时，双手也急躁地从床单上提起王耀的屁股，好让自己的龟头刮擦着王耀湿滑的臀瓣和囊袋之间的缝隙，还碰到了尾椎附近的区域。

 

“啊、啊啊……伊万……嗯……慢、慢一点……”王耀颤声道。面对整片后庭地带被反复侵犯的感觉，他无法再保持镇定，刺痛感使他呜咽了起来。“嗯……我只是……啊、啊……！”他皱起了眉，伊万的性器又一次擦过他的穴口，在分开的臀瓣中间猛力顶弄。他的身体不自觉地试图远离那片急不可耐的热源，可是他一挺直脊背，乳头被伊万叼在齿间往后扯的痛楚就令他倒抽了一口气。如今不仅是精液正从他的后穴中涌出；蠕动的肠道里分泌的肠液也混入了稠密的精液里，一涌而出落在了那根巨柱之上。王耀更大声地呻吟，抬起自己的屁股让红肿的洞穴与那根横冲直撞的性器相碰。

 

精液填满了他的肠道，从穴口一路到胃的下部。肉穴已被全面撑开并习惯于安置那份入侵的力量，使那根坚挺即便有着可怖的粗度却仍能一气呵成地滑进去。

 

汗珠一滴接一滴地从他的脸上滚落，洒上王耀的胸口，融进积聚在乳头周围的唾液里。粘在伊万身上的衬衫勒得他透不过气，可他懒得再脱掉任何衣物了，包裹着雄根的快感盖过了其它所有的感觉。

 

“我……想要什么？”伊万干笑一声，纵使他已经抵达了自己能够得着的最深处，却并不妨碍他用下体狠干王耀甜软的屁股。大床在王耀高声尖叫的同时抖动不已。“我要你，王耀。我说过多少遍了，嗯？”伊万紧皱着眉头，感受肉壁在他的周围缩紧，那些无比柔软的肌肉满足了散布在他的性器之上的每处敏感点。“我昨晚向你告白过我的感觉了，而且……干，你里面现在软得要命。”分了心的伊万骂了句粗话，“为什么……是因为我的精子被你吸收了吗，或者是我把你的内部改造成这样了？”

 

王耀重新将视线从天花板移到抽插着他的男人脸上，焐热了肠壁的巨大肿胀令他撅了撅嘴。“我、我……不、不知……啊……道……”他脸颊上的颜色随着两人身下的升温而变得越来越红。

 

“我觉得两者都有。”伊万替他回答道，在肉棒的顶端脱离松软的管状红肉时粗重地哼了几声。一缕缕浓稠的体液缠绕着油光滑亮的龟头，将它连接到王耀的肉穴里，后者由于仍有精液从中溢出而无法完全合拢。伊万将手用力埋进王耀的大腿内侧，一块块肌肤从他的指缝里冒出来，接着重新捅入颤栗着的身体之中。

 

“你真的很想要，是吗……耀……我美丽的小妻子。”伊万说道，他的呼吸刺激着王耀淫靡的上身，血气方刚的冲动令他的性器继续盲目地反复顶弄那湿濡的甬道。“听听自己的声音吧，很舒服是不是……你知道自己现在感觉很爽。”水淋淋的分泌物拍打着肠壁的哀泣声回响于四壁，但相比王耀高高低低的浪叫来说简直可以说是纯洁了。

 

“重、重一点……”王耀喘息道，他的话令斯拉夫男人感到意外。“啊哈……你、你……啊……用力操进来啊……嗯嗯……你不是想……干我，和我做爱吗……快点……”不可否认，他的屁股正被一刻不停地推拱着；直肠内壁被磨擦过的地方似乎真的迸出了火花，只是被精液湮灭了；然而在和那位水管工欢爱多次之后，王耀明白这一回伊万有所保留。

 

锐利的紫眼睛盯着王耀眯了起来，视线强烈得仿佛在嘶嘶作响。“你就这么该死的想要吗？”伊万问道，继续在他的身体里律动，速度也没有降低分毫。“可是宝贝，你已经有……有太多在里面了。”他说着往下看了一眼王耀膨胀的腹部。他能看出，还能直接感觉出自己原来的精子在王耀的肠道里占据了多大空间。泛滥在性器周围的体液令它难以发挥全力；即便充斥着王耀体内的是伊万自己的精华，但他仍忍不住想把王耀的身体清理干净……这样他就能再把他开苞一遍。

 

“哈……啊……你、你是累了吗？”王耀对伊万提及他那装满种子的腹部充耳不闻。他抬高手臂，意外地以一种十足温柔的姿势伸向伊万，用手轻拂他的脸颊，擦去那些汗水。

 

伊万笑了一下，眯着眼又送去一个猛烈的捣入。“我能连着干你好几天。”虽然王耀的内里很温暖，但浓厚的白浊注定在经过一个多小时之后失去了它们原有的温度。他想射给王耀一批新的精液，与王耀的温暖不相上下的炽海灼洋。“你现在肯定觉得冷了，我得让你暖和起来。”

 

王耀起先没有理解对方的意思，不过狼狈不堪的股间持续溢出的精液给了他线索。两人最隐秘之处的汁液产生的气味萦绕在卧室中；尽管它同文学作品中被描绘得诗情画意的血与泪是近亲，可它既不像坠落在少女胸脯上大而圆润的玉泪，也不如伟大的国王与骑士们遍染大海神涅普顿之洋的热血，那暗淡的白液带着丢人的坦率从他们隐匿的孔洞里漏出。

 

王耀的心跳在他被抱到半空中时漏了一拍。“哈啊……啊……伊、伊万……”他闭着眼低泣道，睫毛在他的嘴唇悉心亲吻着伊万的脸颊时轻柔地挑逗对方。“你知道浴室在哪儿。”王耀咕哝道，口中的湿润吐息渗入斯拉夫男人早已被汗液沁湿的肌肤。

 

王耀潮红的臀瓣严丝合缝地贴坐在他的下身，吞咽着他的整根勃起，孵育着蓄势待发的种子。伊万一时之间差点开始往王耀的体内射精了；那画面在他的心中生动至极，他能预见到两人身下的地板被他的精液浸没的场面。伊万咬紧了牙关，感到王耀的肚子在磨蹭着他。“嗯，我知道。”他说着侧头去吻王耀的嘴唇。

 

含糊不清的呻吟从走廊的一边飘到另一边。一双纤长的腿死命绞住男人精壮的躯干。为了缠绕在伊万格外宽阔的上半身，遍布着纵横交错的白痕蜜液的大腿几乎张开成了一条横线。昨天王耀第一次被这样抱着的时候感觉浑身羞耻，尤其是深埋着一根粗茎的后臀。他记得自己把烧到通红的脸按在了伊万的肩上，无法直视对方，随着每次迈步在体内冲击的极致快感令他无可奈何。从那时以来好像并未发生什么变化，可是……什么都改变了。

 

回到浴室，回到一切源起的那个房间，夏日的光辉探过窗子，将光晕投进充斥着香水味道的屋子。虽然看不见它的踪影，但空气中有股牡丹的芳香在低声倾诉。寂寥的爵士乐正为两位情人轻哼着几句音符。

 

大理石的浴缸比王耀期望的冰凉了些，而且比他预料的要坚硬得多，对于被各处酸痛折磨的身体来说是严酷的。在床上待了太久，王耀难以适应没有靠垫枕在生疼的后背上的感觉。

 

“脱掉他的衣服。”王耀嘟囔道，盯着刚把他放进浴缸，身影笼罩在他身上的高大男人。他的身体一离开伊万就打了个哆嗦，穴口周围的肌肉本能地吮吸、依恋着那根肉柱，因为它只能理解被填满与空虚的区别。精液立刻从他张开的腿间流泄而出。

 

王耀将后背靠上浴缸壁，感受着冰凉的摩擦力与伊万强烈的视线，他慢慢翘起唇角，将大腿张得更开，让自己最私密的部位暴露无遗。曾经隐秘的，连他的丈夫也未曾探索过的地带，如今对那个斯拉夫男人的抚触欲求不满。

 

伊万的手在衬衫的最后一粒纽扣上停住，他站的地方离浴缸几步之遥，可王耀几乎能听见伊万的喉结上下滚动的声音。淡紫色的双眸被眼前揭开的引人入胜的美景蛊惑，被那翕张肿胀的红肉引诱。伊万无法，也没有别开视线，他的目光粘在了从内部漏出的冒泡的白色浓液上。当然了，还有王耀两腿中间在兴奋中痉挛的挺立，圆润的龟头已从包皮里伸出，吐出的前液多得与伊万有得一拼。

 

王耀泛着珠光的肌肤宛若不小心混入了一滴粉红的纯白调色板，不论是乘风而行的白樱花，或是白鸽们随钟乐声翩飞的双翼都无可比拟……比任何凡尘中存在过的东西都更加动人。那就是伊万在看着他时的所思所想。王耀的肤色同浴缸的颜色完美契合，而他身上各处胭红在脂白的映衬下愈发鲜艳夺目。

 

虽然夏日的阳光灿烂如故，伊万却暂时被带回了自己还是个做着夜班兼职的学生的时期。那段日子里，搭乘地铁行过一段长路以后，他会享受走在回家路上的时间。没有喧闹的人群，街区的便道上静谧祥和。蛐蛐在黑暗里吟唱，树影摇曳应和着徐徐微风。街灯把光洒向地面，照亮在附近扎根的树木上的叶子。那是非常简单的一件小事，可伊万总会惊异于灯光是如何轻吻那些树叶并为它们裹上一层金黄的样子。白天时青翠，夜晚则将它们涂成暗色，而此时仿佛缝在枝头的黄水晶一般璀璨生辉，向那位孤身驻足在空荡的便道上的过路人展露它们的美丽。

 

_王耀身上的光就是那些夜晚中不可多得的微光。_

 

王耀润了润嘴唇。砰砰跳动的心脏似乎要从他的胸口蹦出来，全都因为伊万注视着他的样子。一部分的他希望伊万马上扑倒他，把他操到四肢无力无法从浴缸里站起来；想要对方用性器封锁他的淫穴，填进更多的种子，直至连他的大脑都尝得到那些精子的圆头和摆动的长尾巴。

 

然而另一部分的他想让伊万继续用那双眸子看着他。欲望在两块紫罗兰之中沸腾，映出他的瞳仁中相同的情欲。

 

“喜欢你看到的吗？”王耀问道，声音因干涩比平时更为低沉。他说的内容并不重要，王耀明白任何话语都会令伊万血流加速，不过他也知道这个男人更愿意听他的高声浪叫。王耀发出一声震颤在缀着爱痕的苍白脖颈里的柔媚呻吟，只为了看看伊万的反应。而正如他所料，伊万的性器兴奋地摆了摆头，从放松的铃口中喷出几束精液。

 

王耀轻笑，仰头靠上坚硬的大理石。他把手伸到背后，将冷水和热水都打开。“没什么要说的吗？也好……待在那儿吧，我可以自己清理出来。”

 

水龙头里流出的水抚摩着王耀滑腻的身体，拨弄着敏感的酸痛之处，一开始有些凉，不过他的肌肤很快就在它的温暖之下屈服于诱发的性欲。水滑进浴缸底部，刺激着他的脚底，在他的指尖嬉戏。王耀微微侧身，脸颊像是熟透了的胭红浆果，他伸出手指来到自己臀瓣中间的开口。他闭紧双眼，踟蹰的手指掠过黏腻的物质，慢慢推近散发着热气的洞穴，指甲缝里聚积起了精液。

 

_还有什么事能比这更令人羞耻的呢？哪怕是随便哪位娼妓都懂得该在这种时候合上双腿。_ 在王耀迄今为止的人生里，他从未经历过比在一个只消一眼就能令他心跳加速的男人面前把手指放进自己屁股里这种行为更羞耻的事。他感觉像是在同时犯罪和自首。没有人强迫他，是他自己的皮肉在碰着自己的另一块皮肉。若他还剩下任何一点尊严，他至少会希望伊万移开目光。可他想让伊万看着，把他的模样尽收眼底，从那氤氲着淫欲的面庞，到腿间漫溢的精液。

 

他的食指与中指过于轻而易举地刺进了湿润的穴口。王耀双唇颤动，体内的精液多得能让他感觉到自己的手指被它吞没。他咬住嘴唇，撑开了肉壁，将那个男人的大量精子排进了清水里。

 

白液污染了池水，曾刻画出他诱人的身形曲线的清澈水面变得浑浊。浴缸仿佛被倒进了酸乳似的，转变的颜色蔓延开来。白沫浮在乳白的污物上，在王耀扭动呜咽的时候围绕过他的身体。他长长的睫毛颤抖不已，却不愿抬起来让光线照进他的眼眸。

 

“嗯嗯……啊、啊啊、哈……”王耀阻挡不住逸出口中的呻吟。

 

伊万说的没错，他的里面的确变得 _更软了_ 。软到他的手指越来越重地戳进柔嫩的红肉里，抠挖出嵌在肠管中的精液。“啊啊……哼嗯、嗯……”可不管他的手指有多么细长，在不把整只手都伸进去的前提下它们也只能够着有限的深度。 _若他努力尝试的话，也许他的手真的可以被装进去……毕竟……伊万的分身都可以，不是吗？_ 王耀顿时察觉到自己的直肠因他想到了那个男人而激动起来，在手指周围收缩。他的脸颊上赧色更盛。

 

随着浴室内的升温产生的水汽缭绕他的腰际，攀上他的躯干，在那些爱痕上留下温热的吐息。它们安抚了白皙脆弱的皮肤底下破损的血管，但无法使他忘掉伊万的手、牙齿、嘴唇、还有舌头。王耀的脚踝完全没入了水中，只见朦胧波荡的轮廓，而用不了多久水位就会超过他身体的更多部分。

 

水继续从银色的水龙头里奔涌而出，但再如何叫嚣看来也没有人会去注意它。平稳的噪音压抑了那些无言的情色呻吟，却不能让传进二人耳中的蓬勃欲望噤声。有些时候，王耀能感觉到甬道中跋涉的液体迫着自己的声音在不稳的顿挫中振荡；而另一些时候，所有的声音似乎都消失了，他受困于饥渴，身体越来越渴盼着自己的手无法给予的快慰。

 

“伊、伊……万、啊……嗯嗯……”已有许多精液污染了四周的水，王耀但愿自己腹中的鼓涨肉眼可见地缩小了，不过那也已经不再重要，因为磨人的疼痛正窒闷在他的胸腔与被忽略的性器之中。

 

王耀不知是纷涌而至的水流还是自己的手指引发了贯穿胸口的痛楚。他的胸部肿胀、柔软、带着两颗几乎挺立成了圆柱状的凸起，因纠绞紧绷的肌肉无声哀号。尽管已然十分刺痛的乳头在接触后只会疼得越加剧烈，可他仍想要揉捏那片淫靡的肌肤，拉扯自己的乳头，看看是什么让它对那个斯拉夫男人难以抗拒。他想象着伊万充满技巧地掐拧葡萄似的敏感乳头，拉高那座丘峦的突起，他想象着伊万厚实强劲的手，压下了一声喉咙里的闷哼。 _该死的。_

 

“ _过、过来……啊啊……这里……”_ 王耀想说，可是他早已分辨不出自己口齿不清的话和未被堵上的唇间发出的湿泞呻吟了。当他的右手正忙于清理自己的温床里似乎永无尽头的一股股精子的时候，他的左手游移着划过涨大的乳头，轻擦乳尖，然后往下来到赤裸的下身。虽然胸部的渴欲亟待抚慰，但更为紧急的状况正处于他的双腿之间。

 

将手指包裹住勃发的分身，王耀颤抖地呼吸，感到它在自己的掌握中搏动，焦灼企盼着一个释放，令王耀原以为自己不能更热了的脸羞红起来。他依旧拒绝睁开眼睛，兀自按摩着泛起青筋的表皮，跟着挺立抽动的节奏套弄，指腹抚弄龟头上漏着淫液的开口。无论他怎么尝试取悦各个高潮点，他的身体却已经不再满足于自身皮肤之间的接触了。“呼……啊……！”王耀仰起脖颈闷声呜咽。

 

饱满的水珠犹如晶莹璀璨的宝石，狡黠地在他的全身上下隐隐泛光。它们在一绺绺被浸湿的头发上闪烁着细长的光芒，仿佛那些发丝是由银河的眼睛，流光溢彩的繁星串成的；它们从他的肩膀滑至胸口，连带着永无止境的肉体结合的欲望。 _红肉贴着红肉，没入起泡的白浊里，阳光照进窗户，在他的头顶戴上一副金色的皇冠。_

 

王耀从粘缠的洞穴中抽出手指，气息颠簸着从肺脏中飘出那两片丰润的唇瓣。火热的蒸气落到他的脸上，而他的腿被一种既不是水也不是坚硬的大理石浴缸的触感惹得一缩。他的眼睫缓缓地、羞涩地上扬。王耀本该被耀眼的阳光刺痛，然而那两片熠熠生辉的紫色光芒仿佛无尽碧空中所有存在过的瑰丽梦境，令他为之目眩神夺。

 

他在王耀第一次将目光放到他身上的那个瞬间就是俊美的，可王耀越是长久地凝视伊万，就在自己的心跳声中陷得越深。 _扑通。扑通。那是生命之音、是爱情之音、是无限的可能性，然而只有唯一一种可能将它们带到了此时此地。_ 王耀一语不发，他说不出任何话来；况且，他甚至未曾注意到自己的脸在看见伊万以后是如何明亮了起来的。

 

王耀自己都未意识到的展颜一笑让伊万张口无言，甚至忘记了他一开始想说的话。

 

_告诉我，当阳光再也照亮不了没有了你的身影的世界，我怎么离得开你？我还能再说什么才能说服你跟我走？_

 

_耀……让我留在你身边……_

 

伊万关上水龙头，接着抓住了浴缸两侧，他绷紧赤裸的后背上汗湿的背肌，脊背中间的深壑变得更加深刻。两人之间的空气充斥着雄性激素，一张无形的网连结了他们的赤身裸体，透明的结越缠越密，使他们中间的距离每多坚持一秒都是极大的痛苦。伊万注视着就在自己身下的美艳绝伦的人妻，尽管王耀水彩般的唇瓣依旧闭合着笑而不语，但伊万能听见他在告诉他，他可以 _随心所欲_ 地抱他。伊万在王耀的手还未碰到他时就攥住了对方的手腕，然后另一只手在水底下猛地掐住了王耀的大腿，将对方的身子扭向一侧。他用性器撞向湿透的洞穴，不管王耀的穴口有多么肿胀，他的硕大龟头的围长与之相比总是更粗的。仅有龟头顶端的一点探入了温暖的肠道，王耀嘶的一声，整个上半身都软倒在了伊万的臂弯里。

 

连热水都无法抵消那层柔韧的皮肤里蕴含的热度。王耀湿泞的穴口附近的软肉被气势汹汹的捣入一点一点地向外撑开。

 

“ _伊、伊万_ ……哈、等、等等……啊、啊啊啊……！”王耀的牙齿磕在了一起，尖叫声刮擦着喉咙内部。他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，感受压迫着肛口的穿透力进入自己。它一刻未停地穿过直肠并捅进了大肠，填满、撑大、擦蹭着渴望被斯拉夫男人顶弄的肥厚肉壁。王耀没能清理出来的大多数精液都被挤进了红肉里，为迎接新的种子让路。伊万数十亿的子孙后代的基因可能性很快将会在他的 _体内_ 混合。想到这里，王耀不禁身体发颤。

 

两只活泼的、被扇了一下还会弹动的浑圆臀瓣，如今被僵硬地固定在伊万的骨盆处，对方的粗茎已然完全隐入了王耀的身体中。

 

一缕津液的银丝悬在王耀的唇角。他将舌头抵上丘比特之弓，可那完全阻挡不了他的低吟声。在不到一天的时间里，他已经完全记住了伊万的性器带来的感觉，它的标记异常霸道，王耀明白自己在属于 _他_ 以后，再也无法被其他任何人满足了。眼含春情的王耀恍惚中以为伊万会抽回巨柱，然后再捅进来，上下来回挺动，带来令他欲仙欲死的那种甘美的摩擦感。可他忘记了伊万早已忍耐多时，一整发精子等不及要爆发而出了。

 

扳机被扣动，在那颗子弹抵达它的目标以前，王耀的内部就被喷洒成了一片雪白。

 

硕大的种子从马眼里密集地喷发，强行打开伊万鞭长莫及的空间，嵌着精子的内壁被炙热的冲击灼伤。血肉的田园上规模庞大的播种仿佛蝉鸣般嗡嗡作响，而纵然缺乏卵子的存在，那些精子也并不失望，它们在王耀的热度中游曳繁殖。猝不及防的强劲内射使王耀射在了浴缸壁上，象牙色的大理石洒满了他肮脏的精液。在这过程中有越来越多的精液在他体内聚集。

 

王耀发出一声拖长的呻吟，一条腿不由自主地时不时挣扎踢动了几下，激起几片水花。“啊啊……啊……哈……” _为什么他还剩下这么多？_ 这对王耀来说不合常理，自己的分身在排出最后几滴淫液之后已经垂软了下来，但是肠管中的精液却仍在不断增加。

 

“ _伊、伊万_ ……我、我们不是……哈啊……” _射精_ _还_ _在持续。_ “……才刚、啊……刚做过……这、这些都是从、从哪来的……” _源源不绝。_ “伊、伊……”王耀虚乏的呼吸陡然一转，臀股被身后的抽插推得一耸一耸的。迸发的精液继续填进他的体内，可伊万没等结束射精复又在他的身体中律动了起来，凶狠地撞击着湿濡的肉壁。

 

王耀从伊万那里收到的唯一回复就是回荡在颈项上粗砺的、半人半兽似的低哼声。他在他的内部挺动，沉浸在王耀雪白的屁股随着每次插入服帖地挤压着他的快感里。那一对肥嫩的臀瓣带着两抹红晕，汁液从熟透的内里分泌而出，宽度占据了伊万的整个下身。停止在 _这只魅妖_ 体内的律动根本不在考虑范围之内。

 

“ _伊万_ ……啊、啊……呜嗯…… _伊_ …… _伊、伊万_ …… _伊万_ ……！”他明白就算自己用余生去试图遗忘他，也绝不会忘了那个名字。 _伊万。_ 每一次王耀感到自己的屁股被捅穿的时候就会呼喊对方的名字。腹部的肌腱濒临被肠子里无休止的戳刺撕裂的程度。“你……啊、啊……真、真的……哈……好棒……”他喘息道，尝到流过嘴角的微咸汗液，闷哼着用不输伊万那只性器的冲劲把屁股朝后推向伊万。

 

即使在所有的精液都被射进王耀身体里以后，抽插也没有停止，甚至律动的速度也没有慢下来，因为那根肉柱光是被含在他的身体中就能轻易地硬起来。精液、肠液、污染的水与另一个男人的皮肉混合体让王耀的肉体在欢愉中堕落。水位升高，正当王耀觉得自己要沉进浑浊的水底时，伊万将他拉到了自己的膝上。两人的下半身撞在浴缸底部，翻腾的白浪飞溅到了地面上。

 

很难说浴缸中的水使王耀在粗壮的勃起上颠顿得更容易了还是更艰难了，当他的柳腰深陷水底，后方完全吞下伊万的长柱时，水的反作用力向上推着他。但是另一方面，被浸透的内里让伊万毫无困难地撑开了柔顺的甬道。过剩的愉悦感像小气泡一样从他们的身体里漏出，摇摇晃晃地朝水面上浮，而两具肉体在水波荡漾的表面下无所顾忌地交媾。

 

一只手陷进伊万濡湿卷曲的发丝里，王耀用相等的热情回应伊万的每一个吻。嘴唇相缠成深浅不一的红，呻吟声回响在那片鲜红的森林里，空气中弥漫浓郁潮湿的荷尔蒙，在那片火热的黑暗中，纠缠的舌头铺就了一条从一头延伸至另一头的蜿蜒小道。就连最烈的伏特加都没有那个斯拉夫男人的津液令王耀迷醉，若王耀非得将那无味的液体比作某样东西，那它就像是沉溺在他最爱的香槟里，他从来都是毫不犹豫地把它倒进自己的喉咙。

 

伊万吻着他，每一秒都仿佛是他们在一起的最后一秒。他明白其中终究会有他们最后的那一吻。拉扯、撕咬着王耀的双唇，他的牙齿设想过完成那个曾经遥不可及、而今成为了可能的幻想，去刺穿那片柔肤，让血色流下王耀的下颚。可他还是放过了他。

 

“跟我走。”伊万贴在王耀的脸颊边上沉声低语。双手放开王耀的臀瓣，他用手掌捧住对方的脸，额头亲密相贴，凌乱的呼吸产生的水汽融为一体。“我爱 _你_ 。”

 

_这是他第二次这么说了。他第一次说这句话的时候才是昨天吧？_ 王耀将手覆上伊万的手，向他微笑。他觉得伊万还不知道自己这两天让他感到多幸福。可为何斯拉夫男人眼里他的倒影看起来这样悲伤？

 

“伊万……你能听见我的心跳声吗？”

 

从孩童到成为某个人的妻子的人生里，他的遗憾同他许过的心愿一样多。 _如果一件憾事本身就是一份愿望，那么两者又有何不同？_ 王耀但愿十年前的那个男孩能有走出婚姻殿堂的勇气。

 

闭起眼睛，王耀将双唇压上伊万，拼命在对方口中留下自己的痕迹，向那个紧拥着他的男人奉上自己的全部。那些亲吻令他喘不过气来，肺脏仿佛被一条条铁片勒住了一样，可是王耀顽固地拒绝接受新鲜空气。他的舌头在终于找到了它的另一半之后只想纠缠在那不属于自己的津液里，与伊万的舌头共舞；也许一部分的他因为被色情地喂入口中的不明物质而战栗，然而不论是什么进入了他的身体，他都来者不拒。王耀将身子往前推，胸口碾磨着伊万健硕的肌肉，它们承诺会保护他，不让他跌落。这再一次提醒了他伊万有多 _强壮_ 。王耀上半身的敏感部位仅是摩擦在那一块块肌肉上便可纾解自己的生理反应。在正常情况下，他是不可能压制那个高大的斯拉夫男人的，但王耀也是个有性欲的成熟男人。

 

王耀的漂亮嘴唇的触感是最好最有效的镇静剂，伊万被王耀赤裸裸的撩拨弄得五迷三道，后背随不断推着胸口的压力一点点放松了下来。伊万还未能理解自己怎么被堵在了浴缸的一端，王耀已经在细细密密地亲吻他的脸了。 _它们不似情人间甜蜜的吻，它们更野性、狂热，更像是吻别。_

 

王耀的嘴唇轻咬着伊万的脖颈，用牙齿啃咬，用舌头舔舐，感受着近到几乎能让他听见血液奔流的血管。虽然他对化妆从来不感兴趣，但这次他有点希望自己抹了些口红。即使它们会被洗掉，他也会在对方的颈处铺上新的吻痕。王耀想看看伊万光滑的脖颈满是他的唇印的样子，想看到褐红的花带着细小的水珠闪耀，就像盛开在他自己身上的那些一样。

 

“哼嗯……耀……”王耀的大胆让伊万得了趣，他呻吟着享受皮肤被拉扯吮吸的感觉。他没料到那位美丽的人妻会这么做，但他放任王耀在他身上发泄所有的情绪。“没关系的宝贝，”他轻笑着摸了摸王耀湿漉漉的头发，“你可以慢一点……嗯……我全都是你的。”

 

“不。”王耀生硬地答道。他更用力地压住斯拉夫男人，脑袋沿着对方的肩颈向下移动，留下湿润的印记，一路抵达起伏的胸口。王耀张嘴夹住伊万浅色的乳头，就像伊万对他做的那样吮吸它。王耀急不可耐地想要充分品味伊万雕塑般的躯体，灼热呼吸的声音比处于他攻势之下的人更响。说老实话，王耀并不清楚对方从他那些急切而盲目的进攻里获得了多少快感，但他知道的是，为了让伊万在他们余下的时间里感到舒服，他做什么事都在所不惜。

 

伊万其余的上半身被淹在了水里，王耀便从伊万的胸膛上撑起来并向那根硕大的勃发矮下身去。纵使肛口肌肉的拉伸令他微微皱了皱眉，但他仍是目不转睛地盯着那双燃烧的紫水晶。

 

“啊啊……”一声微弱的呻吟逸出王耀的双唇。即使在各种体位下被进入了无数次，可他永远都无法适应那种令他无所适从的被打开的感觉。当他对着伊万的性器强行压下身子的时候，上一轮的精液被挤了出来，形成浓白的漩涡散入水中。王耀仰头看向天花板，最后叹息一声，他放松了腰腿上的所有气力，让臀股直朝着底部骤然跌落。甬道的最深处险些被突然的深入撕裂。

 

“你……哈……你好大……”王耀低叹道，将视线移回自己正骑跨着的男人身上，对伊万的表情报以一句无声的暗笑。身体的中心吞没了一只勃起的男根，但并未使他的外表发生明显变化，王耀不明白为何自己的身心正在经历着强烈感觉的同时，腹股沟上方却没有与之相当的醒目的凸起。不管自己的四肢再怎么酸痛，王耀也无法感知它们了，是伊万的 _抚触_ ，只有他的抚触在主导他的意识。

 

王耀还在注视着伊万，他开始摇摆臀股，扭动着分开的臀瓣，好让伊万的性器顶端以各种不同的角度磨蹭在肉壁上。“呼嗯……呜、啊……啊啊……”他加快了速度，一颗颗汗珠出现在他身上，同溅上去的水珠难分彼此。软肉取悦着青筋毕露的表皮，淫荡地搔刮着后者在与王耀的屁股短暂却痛苦地分离后萌发的痒意。臀部飞快的动作使他的整个上半身都颤抖了起来。王耀试图抓住伊万做支撑，手却从对方的肩头滑落。不过那只手立即被伊万捉住放在了自己宽阔的肩膀上，然后继续拉着王耀的另一只手放在另一边。“哈……啊……”王耀恍惚地微微一笑，一面抓紧伊万，一面把屁股抬得更高，然后对准坚硬如石的勃发下坠。

 

每一次，王耀都把身体提得更高一点，接着往伊万身上落得更重一点。两人身体结合的滑腻声响被波浪冲到地面的声音掩盖。他的屁股每次下降让巨柱贯穿它的时候，隐隐作痛的大腿都在乞求着歇上一会，但即便如此，每一次它们都背离自己的企盼而律动。 _他停止不了。他停止不了脱口而出的呻吟，他停止不了不顾一切上下耸动的身体，最重要的是，他停止不了心中生长的感情。_

 

王耀的上半身从水中升起，伊万的龟头也随之从肿胀的洞穴里冒了出来。没有被那层肥厚肉壁包裹着的每一秒都是煎熬，水温相较于王耀内部的温暖显得可笑。它没有被给予更多抱怨的时间，王耀一鼓作气跌坐了下去，碰着坚实的精囊。它们粗糙但令人满意的质感让王耀一时想着要是把它们也塞进自己体内的话，那感觉该有多好。

 

他更深重地坐到伊万身上，在下流的淫叫中喘息。一次又一次残酷的冲击既激化又平复了他难抑的渴望，肠道里的敏感点被顶弄得哀泣不已，每个撞击都是对他的极限顶峰的一次推动，王耀怀疑自己体内的那根异物早已沉沦至染上了难以挽回的瘾。王耀柔韧的躯干从原本挺直的姿态瘫软下来，只见脊背的曲线衬托着泼墨似的长发。他向前弯曲脖颈，差点被溢出口中发颤的呼吸呛到。即使是如此微小的动作，体内的性器依然感受到了肌肉的移动而动弹了几下。

 

“嗯嗯……等、等一等，给我点……啊……时间……”王耀抬起眼睛看着伊万，疲倦的脸上隐约的笑意是最纯粹的引诱。他坐在伊万的腿上，试着抬高酸软的臀部，可身体全然不听使唤。王耀蒙眬地想着， _看来我全部的精力、我拥有的一切……都用在你身上了，布拉金斯基。_ 他将头靠上伊万的肩膀，轻唤对方的名字。

 

浴缸中泥泞的白浊变得越来越多，湮灭水中任何残留的纯净。

 

他们来到浴室的理由是什么？为了清理在他身体中肆虐的白色物质？既然如此，为什么他的肚子看上去比之前更大了？为什么他任由那个人高马大的男人一发接着一发不停地射进他一塌糊涂的甬道里？为什么他明知道自己的身体再也变不回原来的样子，却还在贪婪的阴茎上耸动？从被撑宽的洞穴中挖出的精液量在众多种入体内的新鲜精子面前相形见拙。看着注满了那个男人的精华的肿胀曲线，王耀回想起伊万在做爱时说过的话，虽然那是个离谱而痛苦的想法。 _一个漂亮的宝宝吗……要是可能的话……_ 王耀苦笑了一下。

 

“什么这么好笑？”伊万向依偎在自己胸口的男人问道。

 

“没什么。”王耀温柔而疲弱地答道。

 

虽然伊万明白王耀有所隐瞒，但他并未追问下去。在最光辉灿烂的青年时期干的苦力活使他带茧的手指变得刚劲有力，它们温柔地按摩着王耀紧绷的肩胛。水在不久前就已经变凉了，可伊万还没打算起身。他试图让自己相信只要像这样抱着王耀，这世界或许就会放过他们，对他们的私通视而不见。就算王耀的丈夫打开浴室的门发现他们二人在浴缸中赤裸交缠，伊万也不会松开抓着王耀的手。

 

呼吸着王耀的天生体香，他一再吻上王耀湿濡的头发。蝉鸣声伴着明朗的光线穿过窗口，心中的念头也被消减成了白噪。 _仅仅是一片云朵飘过也会令阳光归于沉寂，它们的生命是多么短暂啊。_

 

虽说他不会松开抓着王耀的手，但是当王耀起身离开时，伊万却没有阻止。他看着他脚步虚浮地走出浴缸，踉跄着，差点在湿漉漉的地板上滑倒，然后才站稳。伊万想抓住他，然而他不必动手也明白王耀已不在他触手可及的范围里了。

 

王耀晃晃悠悠地走向围着玻璃墙的淋浴间，他的后背是一片熟悉的雪白风光，上面开满了粉红的花，它们的根将他从天上扯落了下来。本该清洗了他的肌肤的水珠染上性欲的味道，它们依附在他可人的身形之上，每走出一步就顺着光滑的起伏滑落。伊万能回忆起抚摸王耀身上每个部分的画面，从爱抚那乌黑发丝之间露出的苍白后颈，到他曾俘获把玩过的纤巧脚踝。在所有构筑了他的美好的东西里，伊万却被那通红的穴口处横流的白液分散了注意力。 _别那样走路。_ 伊万望着对方，无法转开视线，他硬了。

 

王耀踩进封闭的空间，缓缓将脖颈扭向一侧，朝伊万展现他优雅的侧脸。斯拉夫男人能看见精致的线条从他的发迹线蜿蜒而下至微启的嘴唇。接着，就在伊万以为对方会回头看他的时候，王耀却把头转了回去。有什么扭曲了伊万的内脏，烧灼他的喉咙，水流从花洒中喷涌的噪音使状况更加恶化。

 

不管你会如何评判伊万接下来的行动，至少某一刻他的想法并非虚假。他真心希望王耀最终能够清除掉所有玷污了他的身体的那些淫液。让水流洗去他身上所有的印记，看他挺直脊背，双腿不再哆嗦得看上去像是玻璃做的那般脆弱。

 

伊万曾经想要一个爱上那个男人的机会，可是当它真的被实现了，他却觉得自己继续当个自私而简单，有一己私欲的男人可能更好。

 

“ _伊万……！”_ 背后突然而至的推力使王耀惊得一缩，他的手摔在了淋浴间的墙面上。“……呃、啊啊……！”

 

紫眸男人没料到花洒中的水会如此冰凉，但那仅是促使他更加蛮横地用劲压住王耀。他的肛口无力反抗在肿胀的肉穴内驰骋的硬物。被撑开过度的内壁周围的肌肉才放松了没多久就被打扰，精液在被挤出直肠的同时又有更多被那粗壮的龟头塞了回去。伊万听不出王耀的呻吟是愉悦的还是痛苦的，并非哗哗的水声盖过了对方的声音，而是因为伊万无法将精神集中在王耀身上震颤的热度之外的事物上了。 _别动了。你之前明明很想要，为什么现在又要挣扎。_ 强搂着王耀的腰肢，伊万拉着他径直贴上自己精壮的身体，不容对方作出任何远离自己的尝试。他一手箍紧王耀柔软而饱足的腹部，另一只手在对方立起的乳头上施虐。

 

他的抽插不见丝毫温柔。伊万犹如一只无情的野兽狠狠捅进他深爱的男人体内。他没有想着怎么让王耀舒服，而是恼火地在对方身体里横冲直撞。体液从两只被磨红的臀瓣中间流出的速度堪比拍打在他们身上的水流。

 

“拔……啊、啊……出去……”王耀啜泣道。他双眸紧闭，臀股被撞得前后摇晃。

 

_我不能。_ 伊万置若罔闻，继续将性器一路捣进最深处。若不是操弄王耀一整个上午已使他花光了力气，他早就把对方的两条腿抬起来，让他的后背只能靠着自己的胸膛作支撑了。王耀的双腿会被打开，搏动的性器悬空挺立，他还会在玻璃上看着自己可耻地不断呻吟，看着伊万的阴茎在他的后穴里进进出出。

 

也许看不到自己的后穴是如何被蹂躏的对王耀来说更好，身体中的混乱已经足以让他想象到自己的后方看上去该是怎样的惨状了。王耀张开的手中的骨骼透过皮肤对他怒目而视，那样扒着墙十分难受，可如果放松任何一块臂肌，他肯定会一头撞上墙壁的。他的腹部向前倾斜，渗透的压迫顶入另一块区域，使饱涨的肠管被扯向一边。虽然那仍是相同的温暖，但伊万再也感受不到王耀包裹着他的欲望的紧致肠管了，他仿佛正在一个按自己的性器形状雕凿而成的管道中进出。牙齿陷入王耀的后背，伊万用手臂勒住对方的上半身，迫使那些深层肌肉从昏昏欲睡中振作起来挤压着他。

 

他可以再次射进他的身体，没有人会阻止他将一发又一发的精液排入王耀那栖息着大量精子的肠管， _于是他就这么做了。_ 他可以掐拧、抚摸、揉捻、拉扯王耀的任何一处肌肤，王耀也不会拒绝， _于是他就这么做了。_ 他可以想怎么操就怎么操他，无人能透过淋浴间里的水幕听见他们的声音， _于是他也那样做了。_

 

但是他真正想要的是什么？当他再度深入王耀体内，漫无目的地在对方沾污的红肉里寻找着那些无形之物的时候，他到底在试图寻找什么？

 

他能感觉到王耀的手，那只没有紧扒着墙的手，它向后伸出，触碰着他湿润的淡金色发丝，伊万感到王耀颤抖的手指掠过他的眼睑，即使王耀的嘴未发一言，但他的手指在呼唤着他。王耀仍是阖着眼睛，朝那个方向歪过头，两人的面颊相互偎依，嘴角一碰，接着嘴唇相贴陷入完全的吻。他吻去他唇上的水珠，爱抚他的唇瓣，同时一遍遍将那三个字轻声送进他的口中，这样就算王耀听不清它们，至少他还能感觉得到。

 

冷水滚落他们的脸庞，流过他们相缠的身体，冲洗着他们相遇的痕迹。在湿漉漉的皮肤底下，他的体温既可以说是在下降，因为他正在失去他的温暖；也可以说是在上升，因为他同时也在收获对方的温暖。外面的太阳既可以灿烂明媚，也可以藏在雷雨云的后面。白昼可以是黑夜，而黑夜可以是白昼，只要他能一睁开眼就看到他。即使最后一股热流也已被灌进王耀的腹中，他仍旧紧搂着他，让彼此的每一个吻都成为最初与最后的吻。

 

微咸的泪珠滑下两人的脸颊，混杂在成百上千颗从固定的花洒中降临的水珠里。或许连那些水晶般的珠子也不清楚自己是从哪一双眼睛之中诞生的。

 

* * *

 

尽管他们坐在彼此的正对面，王耀的脸却隐约侧着，没有面朝伊万，那两块琥珀中黯淡的光芒静静地待在他的眼角。伊万同样安静地望着他，他凝视他的深色睫毛在眼睛上投下一片阴影的样子，凝视他的双唇，伊万牢牢记着它们的触感，可如今他想象不出它们是什么味道了。伊万期待着他说些什么， _什么都好_ 。然而王耀只是沉默不语。也许他也在艰难寻找着自己该说的话。

 

他们已在客厅里呆坐了一段时间，伊万没有碰咖啡桌上摆在他面前的那杯茶，它显然早已变凉了，二人均未打破这份彼此共享的宁静。王耀问过他是否要在茶里放糖，伊万回答说自从十七岁起他就再也不喝加糖饮料了。

 

_现在怎么办？_ 这个问题在他心底响起，伊万不知道这问题是针对他自己还是王耀。

 

当他将王耀推倒在浴室地板上的那一刻，他是怎么想的？他真以为在把他上了之后，自己还能就那样回到本职工作，待到完成的时候向对方礼貌地道个别然后离开吗？这在他们见面后的三十分钟内倒还是可能的，可是当那三十分钟延长成了一小时……两小时……三小时，以及更多，他再也不想只把这当作是一夜情。然而不论是一天还是一个月都没有任何区别。不管你想给它贴上什么标签，偷情就是偷情。王耀还是个和别人结了婚的人，伊万不需要对方在手上戴只钻戒来提醒自己。

 

_他们对彼此来说是什么？他以为他们两人会有什么结果吗？_ 伊万想着， _你真的认为王耀会就此整理行装，带上手提箱，钻进你那辆破车，为了一个昨天才遇见的水管工抛弃自己的生活吗？_

 

伊万盯着王耀越久，就越发怀疑两人先前的缠绵会不会仅仅是个冗长的幻觉。如果发生过的一切都不过是一个寂寞男人的春梦，他可以立刻起身离开。那样他就能让王耀省去思考如何道别的时间了。

 

他的胸口上下起伏，刚洗过的工作服上面清新的香味让他想起王耀的衣服还没被自己弄脏以前的味道。他正穿着自己踏进这座房子时的那一身服装，而在他的对面，王耀的大部分皮肤也被遮上了。除去他的脸和一部分脖颈，只剩他灵巧的双手，纤细的手腕和脚踝暴露在外。没有人会知道藏在那些布料之下的身段。没有人敢相信那个身体缀满了爱痕。王耀不动声色地将手置于酸痛的脖颈，拂了拂洗完澡后还湿着的乌黑长发，无意中露出了种在苍白脖颈上的红痕。

 

伊万读不懂王耀缺少表情的脸。他从来猜不到对方在想什么。

 

“对不起。”

 

伊万不喜欢自己的声音听起来的感觉，他的手指在王耀慢慢将目光放回他身上的时候抽动了一下。他们四目相接，但伊万鼓不起勇气向他走去，因为两人之间的距离比这间客厅要远得多。所以他继续望着王耀，望着他抿住双唇，眼底透出新的情绪。

 

“对不起什么。”王耀轻声问道，无奈的冷静里有种疲惫感。一丝疑惑出现在他的语调里。 _你为了什么道歉？_

 

他要为许多事道歉，其中最主要的是，他并非一个能带王耀离开过上更好的生活的男人。但由于伊万舌头打结，喉咙发干，他并没有回答对方的问题。

 

伊万的沉默让王耀挑眉，闭着嘴叹了一声。他倾身向前，脑袋侧向一边，看着那个对他说我爱你，现在却在说对不起的斯拉夫男人。王耀知道他想说什么，但他期盼伊万能说些不一样的东西。他不想让他为两人之间发生的任何事感到抱歉。酸痛感传遍他的全身，他的肠管里仍带着稠密的白浊，可王耀不想将那些感觉称为一种错误。欣赏着伊万的眸子里明灯似的柔光，王耀微笑了一下，他希望伊万第一次摘下帽子看着他的时候能见他所见。他希望伊万明白自己的眼睛有多漂亮，就算它们再也不会看向自己，也能够照亮某一个人的天空。

 

“我该走了……时候不早了。”伊万压低目光不去看王耀，轻声说道，“公司从早上起就一直在打我的电话，而且昨天我已经错过一单预约了。”

 

王耀点点头，他垂眼看着自己放在膝上的双手。“哦，也对。”王耀没有拦着他，“你不需要我送你到门口吧？”

 

“嗯，不劳费心。”伊万说道，从沙发上站起来。他拿上自己的工具包，扫了一眼通往前门的走廊，但他并没有朝那个方向走去，反而在想了一会儿之后走向王耀。他停下脚步，在两人之间留下足够的距离，刚好让自己闻不到那独属于王耀的天然香气。“我想这就……” _再见了。_

 

王耀能感觉到对方的影子笼罩着自己的身体，他合眼无声地笑了笑。 _不要说。_ 他再次张开双眼，抬头看向伊万，勉强让自己的唇角上扬的痛楚令他讶异。“喂。”王耀轻松说道。他站起来向伊万走近了两步，对方并没有后退。他们之间仅剩数厘米的距离，王耀谨慎地没有让两人的身体相触。

 

王耀的手抚过垂落在伊万眉间的柔软金发；他小心翼翼地将那些发丝拨到一边。他仰起下颌，丰满的唇瓣之间的细缝宛若一线正在放大的子夜。斯拉夫男人低下了头，一阵低弱的吐息落到伊万的唇上。只需要再近一点，他们的嘴唇就能碰上了。王耀端详着温暖的淡紫色那令人着迷的色调，闭上了眼睛。就像陌生人在忙碌的大街上不小心擦到手臂那样，他们碰了碰嘴唇，然而那并不是接吻。没有唇舌相交，没有互相交换唾液与湿热的温度，仿佛有一层薄薄的丝绸被压在了他们之间。他的两片嘴唇轻缓地挨蹭着他，那是它们最后的爱意，之后它们将被风带到伊万不知自己能否抵达的地方。

 

双唇仍旧碰着伊万的嘴，王耀低声说道：“在这儿等着。”

 

王耀上了楼，没有让伊万久等便又下了楼。他的手中是看上去好像一张卷成筒的厚纸。伊万的第一反应是不明白王耀为什么非要拿那个东西，然后才意识到它到底是什么。

 

“给。”王耀说着将自己上午画的那幅画递给对方。

 

然而伊万并未伸手接过。他扫了一眼那个画卷，接着抬头看向王耀，眼中是动摇的感情。“这是你的……你留着吧。”

 

“这是你的画像。”某种类似于悲伤的情绪在他微笑的唇上一闪而过，“再说，我留着它还有什么用呢？”王耀问道。

 

忽略了心中不断扩散的刺痛，伊万笑了笑，赞同道：“你说的对，这一定不是你丈夫该看到的东西。”他从王耀手中拿走那幅画，没有留意王耀在他提到自己丈夫时冷下来的眼神。他们的指尖碰了一下，随后王耀放开了手。“谢谢你的画。祝您有美好的一天，夫人。”伊万含糊说道，转身朝门口走去。

 

如果回头的话，他不知道自己会做出什么事来。他会不会把王耀推倒在沙发上，让彼此的身体重新结合，让他们的心跳声合二为一？如果他再一次要求王耀跟自己走，他会答应吗？如果他回个头，他们是不是就能在一起了？他的问题在他停在门边的时候得到了解答。当伊万确实回过头的时候，什么都没有改变。

 

他望着王耀，而王耀也回望着他。两人皆默不作声。伊万试着叫对方的名字，可他的声带不肯配合。 _王耀。_ 伊万但愿自己趁还有机会的时候问了他那两个字是什么意思。 _想来这个问题如今也无关紧要了。_ 他如鲠在喉，向远远站着的男人尴尬地挥了挥手。王耀也抬起了手，那扇门在伊万身后合上了。

 

令人头晕脑胀的八月热流气焰嚣张地侵袭他的感官，夏季的噪音就在他的鼓膜旁边嗡鸣，干燥的空气在肺腔里燃烧。他挡住刺目的阳光，紫外线强烈得足以致命。伊万走近自己的车，看到在此停了一整晚的车上没有任何违规罚单等待着自己的时候松了一口气。

 

一坐进车里，伊万就查看起了手机里的所有未读消息。琼斯先生自然是不满他的无故消失、错过预约和拒接来电的。恼怒同阵阵头痛一齐来临；伊万揉了揉太阳穴，打出几句借口作为回复，谎称自己最近两天身体不适。诚然，他应该多关心自己的工作，可是此刻的他也的确无心工作了。他将手机设成静音扔到了副驾驶座上那一卷画的旁边。

 

就算敞开着车门，潮湿的热气也像被关在这狭小的空间里似地从四面八方压向他的身体。汗水遍布了肌肉，令他的工作服以极度令人难受的方式粘在皮肤上。伊万漠然地透过肮脏的挡风玻璃注视着暗淡的天空，几片孤独的云慢腾腾地飘过无边无际的蓝海。伊万解开衬衣最上面的几粒扣子，倒在座位上，咒骂着损坏了的车空调。

 

伊万没有发动引擎并开车离去，而是待在了车里。每隔一会儿，他就会朝右边那座宅邸的大门看去，想着那扇门是否仍然没有上锁。他想着王耀正在做什么，他是不是也在想着他。

 

每次他试着把脚踩上油门，总有什么东西拦住了他。伊万烦躁地握紧了方向盘，但那只能烫伤自己的手掌。 _他既不能返回那栋房子，也无法开车离去，他除了像个傻瓜一样默默忍受着高热以外什么都做不到。_

 

“耀…… _跟我走。_ ”伊万轻声说道，他的话语很快被知了们的歌声淹没。

 

他无需闭上双眼也能让那个人的画面一幕幕在心间闪现。他们密不可分的身躯之间传递的热量比午后的空气炙热得多，可那种不经修饰的温暖更加吸引人。王耀的体温挥之不去，然而矛盾的是，它是唯一驱走了窒闷的空气的东西。 _为什么你没有答应我？_ 虽然王耀不在他的身边，但他的气息仍伴伊万左右。他看着那座宅邸，在那些白墙上，他看到的是覆盖在王耀姣好的身形之上凝脂般的皮肤。

 

伊万不知道自己走出那扇门之后过了多久。唯一指明了时间流逝的标志是随着又一个午后来了又去而逐渐下降了几度的气温，起初感觉它过去得太慢，而在一天结束时却又觉得太快。

 

_回去。你知道他还在里头。他就在那里，回去吧，伊万。_

 

心脏悸动的声音简直和他脑海中的念头一样吵闹。伊万瞄了一眼后视镜里的自己，眼睛不自觉冲着径直回视自己的男人眯了起来。 _王耀究竟看上他什么了？_ 他不是那种出类拔萃的人，而且他痛恨自己眼睛的颜色，以至于故意留长了刘海，这样它们就不会引起人们的注意。 _可是王耀喜欢，不是吗？_ 角落里一个微弱的声音响起。伊万眨了眨眼，围绕在瞳孔周围的星斑也跟着闪了闪。

 

_回去吧，伊万。_

 

他不可能成为别人。可是王耀注视过、微笑相待过的也不是别人。是他。是 _伊万_ _·_ _布拉金斯基_ 。

 

_我并没有注意到太阳是怎么落到地平线以下的，天空变成了绯红色，一道道金光洒落淡紫的云朵。有一段时期，我曾会把手伸向天空，五彩斑斓的光照耀在我的指缝里，紫罗兰的薄雾轻吻明亮的琥珀。可是那些幻梦随着最后几道落日余晖一起消散了，直到我再也看不见眼前的事物。时间久了，我忘了该如何睁开我的双眼。我忘了一直处在我头顶上的光芒的温暖。_

 

_耀，我不想再逃避了。我想在全世界的各个城市中观赏日出与日落……和你一起。当夜晚占领了世界时，我想为你舀起天空中闪烁的光辉，但你仍将是其中最耀眼的那一颗。当你的嘴唇扬起一抹微笑，我手中那些晶莹的星星会被抛洒而出，像彩纸碎屑在夜里泛出银光。_

 

伊万看了一会副驾驶座上的那幅画，拾起它并小心地解下橡皮圈。

 

他没发觉自己的手在颤抖，也未意识到自己的呼吸慢到几乎停顿了。他的手指抚过画纸，柔和的颜料有凹凸不平的触感，他看见一个既是自己又是别人的家伙。那不是他每天早晨都会在浴室镜子里见到的男人，可那也是王耀的瞳仁中倒映出的男人。 _他看上去很幸福_ ，伊万想着。 _他和王耀在一起的时候很幸福_ 。

 

在画的右下角，写有几个黑色的小字。

 

_**留下来，** _

 

天地相接的那条深红色的长线逐渐暗淡，那个午后消散殆尽了。如果有辆黑色梅赛德斯停进车道，有位男人从中走出并走上通往前门的台阶，那也无法再阻止伊万了。如果这座房子里的任何一处角落都找不到王耀，那么伊万会行至世界的尽头去寻他。伊万最后看了一眼插在点火开关上的车钥匙，把它拔出来，接着走下了车。

 

_**我就跟你走。** _

 

清凉的微风出乎伊万的意料，他闭了闭眼，当他再度睁开眼睛的时候，暖意在他的赤足之下涌动。明媚的阳光下流银潋滟。他垂眸看向自己的手，只见自己的无名指上戴着一枚戒指。

 

深吸一口发咸的空气，如今已结婚三年了的伊万放眼望向层叠的海浪。粼粼的青蓝渐隐入透亮的白浪，泡沫拍打在海岸线上，后者似乎绵延千里，直至与天空溶为一色。他张开嘴，可是方圆数里无人聆听那些轻声细语。沙滩上一片宁静，不见遮阳伞与嬉笑的孩子们，只留细碎的浪潮和飞翔的海鸥。一只海鸥的鸣叫引起了他的注意。他抬眼看到它在头顶上空扑棱着帆一样的双翼。它绕着他飞了两三圈，然后就飞远了，领着他的目光飞向一个人影，那人一头墨黑的长发在海风的爱抚下飘动。

 

“耀！”伊万向那个男人呼喊道。对方朝他转过身来。他的声音即使在海潮翻滚声中也清晰可辨。“是我在做梦还是你在做梦？”

 

王耀扑哧一笑。“你在说什么呢，布拉金斯基？”他叫道。王耀将一缕松散的碎发捋到耳后，笑容不减地看着他的丈夫向他走近。“别告诉我你都睡了一整个上午了还累得慌。我昨天跟你说过多少次我们要去沙滩了，现在你——”

 

他的话说了一半就被打断，伊万抓过他的双手，两人的手指自然而然地交缠，将彼此之间的距离缩得更短，伊万把王耀的手放在自己的脸颊上。王耀手心的温暖渗透进他的肌肤。

 

“我刚才在想，”伊万悄声说着，侧头用嘴唇轻蹭王耀的手，“万一我那天没有回去呢？假如这一切都不是真的怎么办？”

 

王耀笑了笑，两手温柔地摩挲着。他前倾身体紧紧拥吻他，封锁彼此的嘴唇。那个吻比脚下的沙粒还要柔软，比倾洒在沙滩上的明媚阳光更加温暖。尽管这是他们在那个午后的第一个吻，但伊万知道那绝对不会是最后一个。伊万推着王耀倒在白色沙滩上并压了上去。

 

“这样够真实了吗？”王耀问道。

 

“我不知道，不如你再吻我一下？”

 

 

 


	6. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 授权翻译，原作者/校对 @LOTTIE~ (Lofter)
> 
> 注意：含有非常非常非常具体的R18描写。故事设定在一个男男结婚非常普遍的平行世界。  
> 本章含男男生子，妊娠反应，怀孕，孕期play，产乳（再写下去要变成海棠文小标题了）  
> \- 完全接受不了以上内容的可以当作开头的求婚情节后面的所有内容都没发生直接跳到结尾最后一句。  
> \- 可以接受妊娠反应但接受不了有胸有大肚子的王耀的可以跳过最后的车。  
> \- 有几句话的前夫回忆杀。

_一切都发生在瞬息之间，两双眼睛交换沉默的激情，话语停驻唇边，被点燃了空气的湿润气息阻挡。温度缓慢而平稳地攀升，洗去那层忧郁。你目光中的热度是我需要听见的唯一誓言，令我看见夜里的光。_

 

闲谈声微弱却轻快，伴着钢琴动听的旋律，它们仿若柔和的橘色灯光上面的细腻刺绣。外面的天空尚未完全暗到一片漆黑，但餐厅内部早已精心布置上了灯饰。每张桌子上，高高的玻璃花瓶里，明艳的黄兰花立于水中，水面漂浮的一盏蜡烛在白瓷盘与银餐具上染了层淡淡的光泽。王耀不知道今晚自己是否穿得过于正式，不过在飞快地瞟了一眼四周餐桌旁的人们以后颇为安心地发现自己做了正确的决定。把玩着挂在脖颈上的金色吊坠，王耀将目光放回对面的斯拉夫男人身上。

 

“所以说，今天是什么特殊日子？”王耀的嘴角自然地翘起，形成一个微笑。伊万不确定王耀有没有涂了点唇彩，不过没关系，反正他过后就会知道了。

 

伊万满不在乎地耸耸肩，低头去看菜单。“非得是特殊日子我才能请你出来吃晚餐吗？”

 

“那倒不是，不过我本来还期待着你今晚要做的那份享誉盛名的炖牛肉呢。”王耀压低声音开起了玩笑，“你以为我们为什么还住在一起，嗯？”

 

伊万抬头看他，笑了一下：“牛肉可以明天再做，但我希望这不是唯一的理由。”

 

“谁知道呢。”王耀笑道，在桌上倾身往前靠了靠。丝绸般柔滑的黑发别在耳边，几缕发丝垂落肩上，与宽松的浅色上衣形成诱人的反差。晃荡的项链捕捉住光线，把伊万的注意力引至王耀细滑的皮肤，想要爱抚那些裸露与掩蔽的部分的欲望挠得伊万心痒。然而他迅速甩掉了自己的想入非非，某个重要许多的事情占据了他的思考。

 

王耀不怎么经常见到伊万穿正装的模样。诚然，他偶尔见过几次西装革履的伊万，可是在他们一同飞遍世界各地的这一年里，伊万难得有看起来如此正式的时候。他系着一条带灰条纹的暗银色领带，是王耀在伦敦为他挑选的那条，线条流畅的黑西装包覆在他健硕的身形上正合适，为他的沉静增添了一丝成熟男性的气息。他的浅色睫毛随着眼睛浏览菜单上下扑扇，头发被发蜡固定到脑后，令眼珠里迷人的虹膜焕发出更醒目的光彩。

 

王耀还不太能看出来伊万正在想些什么，但他并不纠结于此。他们还有许多日子来发现彼此的细枝末节，还有往后的人生一起度过像今夜这般的夜晚。

 

不过这里的确令他回想起自己抛弃了的旧生活。那些晚宴与社交聚会。价格高昂的香槟，踩在花纹地砖上踢踏作响的高跟鞋，仿佛永不停息的音乐。他原本就对那些事物没有什么感情，所以他轻易地告别了它们，他也不在乎那些关于他自己、关于他作出和伊万离开这种看似疯狂的决定的闲言碎语。那是他对伊万的承诺。 _如果他留下来……只要他回头，那么他就会跟他走。_

 

连那钢琴的音调听上去也和王耀在被一张张面无表情的脸孔包围中的无聊夜晚听过的某个曲调相似，然而这一次，与那位斯拉夫男人相对而坐，那深情的旋律绽开了崭新的意义与可能性。

 

王耀忽然憋住了即将发出的一声笑。“伊万，”他叫住自己的爱人，指了指他的嘴角，“你这里沾了点东西……”

 

伊万疑惑地眨眨眼，接着才意识到有酱汁被蹭到了自己的嘴边。他感到脸颊的温度在升高，赶紧手忙脚乱地拿起纸巾，中途差点碰翻了玻璃酒杯。“真有意思。”伊万说道。这使王耀更加忍俊不禁。伊万本想让今夜成为 _完美_ 的一夜。可是看看他吧，像个孩子似的吃得满嘴都是。尽管十分尴尬，但看见王耀的微笑，伊万的脸上也不禁浮现一个小小的笑容。

 

若要问任何一位认识伊万的人，他们都不会觉得那位年轻的斯拉夫男人有多么风趣。就连伊万的母亲也认同他极少有幽默感。可在王耀看来，他在同伊万相处的数月以外从没笑过这么多次。不一定非得是什么惊人之举抑或刻意的玩笑让笑声从王耀口中逃出；仿佛鸟啼般婉转的笑声，带着一只麻雀发现太阳升起时同等的快乐。每天，不论是什么时间，不论他们是徜徉于异国小街，或是在拉开窗帘的宾馆房间，让摩天大楼的反光、夹带着金色裂隙的暖流铺洒在他们身影上的时候。在王耀察觉自己正在注视着伊万的那一秒起，他的嘴角就会慢慢上扬，甚至连他自己也没有意识到。而当伊万回看向他，他的微笑就会禁不住地明亮起来。伊万的指尖会描摹着他的唇缘，描出稍后会呢喃在他耳畔的几个字眼。

 

和伊万在一起的每一天都是不同的，尽管也有些保持不变的事物。王耀的思绪返回到此刻的餐厅，手下切着牛排的动作逐渐慢了下来，记忆没入平静的旋律和闲谈声底下。他珍视两人共度的每分每秒，珍视 _他们所拥有的一切_ 。他没有告诉伊万 _这_ 对他来说有多么珍贵。他又有多害怕失去他，而这种不理智的想法有时候会无缘无故地侵扰着自己。 _与其试图预见还未成为现实的未来，为何不珍惜和对方在一起的当下。_ 王耀这样告诉自己。他能看见伊万的手，但他没有抬起头让彼此眼神交汇。或许是因为别的事让他分了心，他没有注意到伊万比平时更为沉默。

 

王耀没有拿起叉子进食，而是转动那只银器皿，看着汁液从那块肉里渗出。“我在想……”

 

“二位的香槟？”

 

王耀讶异地抬头向右手边看去。他向那位服务生礼貌地微笑，说道：“我想我们不曾点过香槟。”

 

服务生抬手示意伊万的方向。“布拉金斯基先生在预约晚餐的同时点了这份特殊订单。”

 

王耀朝伊万挑眉。“哦？”他浅浅一笑，猜测伊万为了今晚瞒着自己准备了多久。王耀简单谢过服务生，将注意力转向伊万。“布拉金斯基，我们这是在庆祝什么？该不是你的生日吧？”他明白今天并非伊万的生日，随口玩笑道。

 

伊万起先一语不发，可他的眼神带着比夜空中初升的星星更真挚的情绪柔软了下来。虽说没有回答问题的人是伊万，可王耀感觉自己才是舌头打结了的那一个。伊万用那种眼神看着他的时候，怎能指望他不手足无措呢？

 

“我们要为今天庆祝。”伊万温柔却坚定地说道。紫水晶的眸子毫不回避地直直看进王耀的眼里。“和你一起的每一天都值得庆祝，不是吗？耀……”他念着他的名字，仿佛那是人类语言里最优美的字音；它与王耀的母语发音相去甚远，却难掩对他的爱意。“我非常、非常感激过去的这一年，可我想自私一些……我希望能再同你一起度过更多像今天这样的日子。”

 

王耀耳根发热，一动不动地眨了眨眼。餐厅蓦然间显得太吵闹又太安静了。“你从哪儿学来的这种话啊。”王耀嘟囔着扭过泛红的脸，将视线从伊万身上别开。他拿起那杯香槟，朝对面的男人举了举，伊万也跟着做了。

 

“干杯。”王耀说道。

 

微妙的香味吹过稀薄的空气，王耀的嘴唇还未沾到酒液就染上了甘甜的醉意。仰起下颌，他将唇缘压上冰凉的玻璃。正要一下子把它灌下喉咙——

 

王耀顿住了。

 

冒着粉红气泡、近乎无色的香槟温柔地触碰他的唇瓣，两者紧密相依。王耀盯着玻璃杯底，视线停滞在沉于底部的某个东西上。在金银相间之中，一圈钻石闪着微光熠熠生辉。浸没在酒精中的它，就好像是有人取来了各个星系中的月球并将它们镶在了一只圆环上。

 

他的手指僵在玻璃杯脚，指印在玻璃的反射表面上加深。周遭的声音似乎全都消失了；除了那一枚戒指上浮出的气泡声之外，他什么也听不见了。不管那个物件有多容易辨识，王耀却认不出来那是什么。他异常清晰地感知着自己的一呼一吸、心脏的脉动、还有那些闪烁的金色光点又是怎么让自己视线模糊的。

 

王耀看向伊万，希望找到什么解释，对方是否也和他一样惊讶，又或者这杯香槟是不是被误放到他们桌上的。然而伊万的眼神告诉王耀这不是个误会。

 

“伊万……这不是……”

 

“王耀，”伊万嘴唇微动，令王耀怔住。伊万的双眸在轻声说着 _我爱你_ ，而王耀听见了对方接下来的话。“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

 

餐厅里的交谈声没有停歇，满腔抱负等待着一个机遇的钢琴师也没有终止柔和的琴音。世界没有为他们调慢时间，也没有驻足观望。成双成对的新老爱侣们继续着他们的话题。仲夏韵事此消彼长，商务人士们在一笔笔新交易新谈判的条款里挑来拣去。服务员们身着整洁的工作服从他们身旁经过，其中一位留意到了他们并送来一个祝福的微笑。在轻快的乐声里，音符缭绕成一段熟悉的来自另一个时间与地点的爵士乐的副歌。一曲终了，最后一个音符的琴键却未被按下。

 

将香槟酒杯放到桌子上，王耀的眼睛在戒指和伊万之间来回转悠。他手指轻颤，但不如他那颗被肋骨约束着的心脏那般颤得厉害。王耀张开嘴，很快发现自己已经丢了说话的能力。不过他完全不必说任何话，他的脸上绽放的笑容已经给了伊万答案。

 

 _为什么他要长得这么俊呢，_ 王耀观赏着伊万变得更加灿烂的微笑心想道。他脸颊升温，胸口也在发热。王耀知道自己再继续这样看着伊万就再说不出话来了，于是他紧紧闭上眼睛，几乎害羞地点了点头。

 

一切都感觉太不真实了。尽管他们的欢笑就像血和肉渴求着它们的另一半一样真实。在餐桌底下，他们膝盖相碰。仅是这样简单的接触就让脸上的血色烧得更旺了。

 

“你真的想好了吗？伊万，你才二十五岁，你的未来还有一整个人生。”王耀咬住下唇，“我……不想让你觉得我们 _必须_ 结婚，那只是写在纸上的一些文字而已。我们也不知道将来会发生什么事。你确定……”

 

“我想结婚。”伊万说道。他想伸手去够王耀的手，感受彼此肌肤相融，最重要的是，他想让王耀知道自己为此深思熟虑了多久。“我希望能拥有那个可以证明我对你的誓言的凭证。我想把你称作是我的人，并且同样被你这么称呼。”

 

“我已经是你的人了。”王耀喃喃道。

 

“我想和你在一起，和你组建一个家庭。即使是只有我们两个人的家。我可能有许多事还不太懂，而且你知道吗，每天我醒来发现你在身边的时候还是会觉得不可思议。我对自己说，你这个幸运的家伙，你做了什么才配得到他呢？所以，原谅我想牵着你的手直到自己牵不动为止。我也明白你可能还不想这么快开始就下一段婚姻。”

 

“我不是这个意思。”王耀打断了他的话。

 

“可是我爱你。”昨晚他们一同入睡的时候，他也说了那三个字，伊万每一次说这句话，王耀就更明白一点它的含义。

 

“我真的好爱你，耀。”然后他轻笑了一声，仿佛那是世上再显而易见不过的事。“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

 

王耀记得多年以前自己的那场婚礼。他曾经想着自己若是有朝一日成了自由身，他再也不会把自己的名字和另一个人绑在一起了。那是在他遇见伊万·布拉金斯基之前的想法。 _从今往后，不论祸福，不管贫富，都别放开我。_

 

 _我愿意。_ 王耀的嘴唇无声向对方说道。他对伊万回以微笑，下眼眶有湿润的感觉。他从香槟酒杯中取出戒指，打趣道：“你怎么知道它合不合适呢？”

 

“试试看。”

 

正如伊万所说的那样，它拥住他的无名指，如同为他量身定制的一般。 _它正是为他量身定制的。_

 

钻石的光芒在流星划过夜空的时间里忽闪。 _需要多少颗流星才能实现他的全部心愿？天空里到处都是它们的身影，犹如雨滴，带着紫眸男人满满的爱抛洒在他身上。_

 

“看起来怎么样？会不会太大？”王耀向伊万展示自己的左手，向对方问道。

 

它戴在他的手上看起来很漂亮。伊万在橱窗中看到它的第一眼就无法想象它被戴在其他任何人手上的样子。他的视线回到王耀洋溢着笑容的脸庞。 _他好美。_ 随着他移动头部而摇曳的几缕黑色碎发，他弯弯的笑眼里有温暖的巧克力漩涡糅合在一片琥珀之中，那两片嘴唇的甜味仍在伊万的舌头上萦绕，而他的脸颊带着幸福的红霞，无论那些宝石有多么璀璨，王耀的微笑才是他的藏宝箱中的珍宝。

 

“不会，大小刚好。 _完美。_ ”

 

他向桌子对面伸出手去，伊万的手也做了同样的动作。伊万的拇指温柔地摩挲王耀的手指。他握住王耀的手，感受对方柔软的肌肤在自己手里暖和起来。一个许诺。一段誓约。即便外面的景色变成了飘雪，他们的手心也仍将有温度留存。 _不论祸福，不管贫富，我都不会放手。_

 

* * *

 

他放不开紧抓着伊万的手。那是唯一几样支持着王耀不堕进有去无回的极乐之中的东西了。王耀握紧手指掐进伊万的皮肤，指节紧绷，汗液与精液的味道在空气中愈发浓烈。只有伊万抓过他的手并将力量施加在每根骨头与每段神经之上，攥紧直至后者在他的主宰下完全动不了为止，才能缓解他手中的痛楚。只不过，伊万的手正忙着托住王耀的腿根，腿上最肉感的部位。他的另一只手握着王耀的勃起，从中漏出的前液流遍了他的手指。

 

在相互缠绵的两具躯体上方，吊扇懒洋洋地转动着它的木制扇叶，转速慢得无法减少遍布在他们性欲高涨的身体上的汗珠。肩胛骨挨蹭着伊万的胸口，王耀淫浪地上下摆动臀部，让那根硕大的性器深深埋进他颤抖的身体里。被撑到极致的后穴在泛着青筋的入侵物周围缩紧了穴肉，白色精液从被填满的穴口溢出，淌遍伊万的下体并沾上了王耀的臀瓣。两只挺翘臀瓣的按揉挑逗令伊万眉头拧得更紧，他不确定这仅是自己的幻觉，还是说这段时间王耀的屁股的的确确变得更加绵软了。他闷哼着向上顶了顶胯，让那两片浑圆的天堂狠狠挤压着自己，同时感受着手指之间流淌而下的湿腻触感。

 

内心深处的条件反射令王耀忍不住想合上双腿，可是它们并不比夹在中间的另外两条腿那般强壮。况且他的举动仅是导致了伊万把他的两条腿推着张得更开。

 

把天花板做成反光效果是当初计划装修房子的时候由王耀决定的，这本来是为了配合室内现代感的设计，可如今这个决定在用他自己的模糊倒影讥讽着他。一睁开眼睛王耀就能看见自己在快感中颠簸的裸体。他弓起整个上半身仰躺在伊万身上，凸出的肉粒敏感地痉挛，覆于其上的天然油脂与唾液为那两颗成熟的石榴籽增添了额外的光泽。 _他享受着鲜美的果实_ _，慢慢啜饮从宝石红的果肉里溢出的蜜液，碾磨那颗既柔软又坚实的果核。_ 随着视线游走至喘息起伏的胸膛以下，就在隐约可见的肋骨下方，为了容纳刚射进去的几发精液，腹部的皮肤都鼓了起来。

 

“啊、啊……伊、伊万……呜嗯……伊……啊啊……”王耀呻吟着，用牙齿撕扯伊万的唇瓣。他的脖子扭向一侧，舌头胡乱舔舐着任何它够得到的地方，他在找到伊万的舌头时翘起了嘴角。“哈……啊……”几番纠缠过后，他的舌头被扯进了湿润的口腔里，但它没有逗留太久。王耀扭动脑袋亲吻斯拉夫男人的面颊，汗珠的咸味渗透他的味蕾。

 

低垂在迷蒙的眼睛前面，浓密的黑睫毛无力地扑扇着上扬，令王耀看见伊万正直勾勾地盯着他瞧。那眼神让他感觉两人不像是已经结婚三年了的样子。那双眸子比床头灯的光还要明亮，盈满了从两人初遇那天起就未曾动摇过的感情。北极光在紫罗兰的天空里飘舞，那么温柔地流淌，王耀能预感到自己将被那片光华吞没。与伊万眼底的情绪形成强烈反差的是他的性器对肉壁的鞭笞。以最残忍的方式肆虐侵占着敏感点。

 

 _它已经进得太……太深了。不可能再深了。_ 他的斯拉夫爱人有着比常人更粗长的尺寸，能操进王耀认为不可能抵达的深度。硕大的龟头顶弄着王耀污浊的肉穴，紧绷的肠壁死死绞住那根搏动的硬挺。越来越多的精液在扩张与抽插下从通红的穴口溢出。

 

王耀大口喘着气。然而很快他发现自己又在往下掉，陷落得比呻吟声从唇间吐出的速度更快。无言的声响在他的喉咙里回荡，伊万戳弄着他性器上的小口，誓要榨干最后一点液体，使他叫得更大声了。

 

“呼嗯……不、不要……啊啊……它不、不是玩具……”王耀试图掰开伊万握在他那焦躁不安的勃起上的手指，手腕却被伊万的另一只手拉了回去。“嗯呜……啊……”

 

“这样感觉不舒服吗？”伊万磁性的嗓音在王耀颈边低语，口中潮湿的水汽降落并扎根在温暖的皮肤上。王耀羞恼地哼了一声，全身像发了高烧似的泛起红霞。“舒不舒服？”他又问了一遍，明白这样会使王耀加快摆动臀股的速度。若是不舒服的话，他怀疑王耀不会把他的性器咬得那么紧，也不会摇着屁股让彼此肉体之间产生惬意的摩擦了。伊万捏紧王耀的挺立，向上捋了一把粗糙的茎身，使出的力道比王耀往常所习惯的更大。

 

“啊啊……伊、伊万……！”王耀跌向那根粗茎，下身被压得更低，尽管他们的身体之间早已没有空隙了。就算体内被塞进两只大拳头他也不会感觉像现在这样满。王耀磨着牙，在伊万脸庞的温度里索求慰藉，他的包皮被上下拉扯，光溜溜的顶端漏出的前液被伊万的拇指过分积极地清理掉，他不由得试图掩藏自己因此而变得酡红的脸颊。

 

伊万的手配合着王耀讨饶的哭叫声有节奏地抚弄对方那根肉茎，更准确地说是在配合着自己想插入对方的速度。包裹着他的炽热是被播撒了他的精液的淫乱乐园。没有一位国王比他更富有，也没有一个男人敢说自己真正享用过富足的滋味，倘若他未曾进入过王耀的话。下体四周的湿意向伊万发出信号，自己的精液已被排出的差不多了，就快是时候在王耀的身体里再射一次了。

 

那天晚上，王耀第三次在伊万的爱抚下高潮了。双腿微微抽搐了几下，白浊洒满了伊万的手。“啊……啊、啊……哈……”王耀晕晕乎乎的，嗓音在喉咙后面发颤。当哀叫声减弱成了低低的呜咽，王耀咬了咬湿润的嘴唇，阖上眼享受释放之后的余韵。身体虽然卸除了紧张感，但空气里的淫靡气氛却并未消散。

 

王耀的性器已经在两腿间垂软了下来，但他的身体还在上下活动，肠管中的勃发没有任何即将萎缩的迹象。王耀撑着酸软的手臂从伊万健硕的身形上坐起来。

 

从那两片漂亮的唇瓣里吐出的喘息比风扇的噪声更响。王耀坐稳身子，将汗湿的头发梳到脑后。他挺直脊背抬起了上臀，在粗茎慢慢从体内露出来时低叫了几声。他不该往下看的，却忍不住瞄了一眼那根夜夜钻进他的身体里出不来的大家伙。它看上去比感觉起来的 _还要硬_ ，突出的青紫脉络在他眼前耀武扬威，缠绕在勃起上的乳白液体好似被热化了的奶油，而自己的肠液无疑也在拥抱着那根战栗着的巨物。

 

“啊、啊……”王耀合不上发出呻吟声的嘴，不光是这一次做不到，哪一次他都没能做到过，因为每当那圆润的龟头伸进他的穴口，那种感觉足以将他的甬道送入渴欲的狂乱之中。

 

顶部一旦进去了，其余的部分也连忙跟着闯了进去。王耀坐在那两颗精囊上，鼓涨的囊袋载着沉甸甸的精子支撑着他的重量，在被王耀的臀瓣抚慰着的感觉中兴奋不已。王耀鬼使神差地悄悄摸了摸肚子，手指划过肚脐的凹处。隔着厚厚的皮层，他的指腹仍能感受到那锐刃般的器官的吐息。它在他的内部戳刺着，催促着他动作起来。

 

“嗯嗯……啊、啊……呜……哈啊……”随着他在伊万的阴茎上晃动，他的视野似乎也在上下摇晃。撑开的洞穴磨蹭着整根巨柱，在一条条鼓起的脈管上搓捻着敏感点。王耀了解伊万强悍的体魄要负担起他的体重绰绰有余，所以不留余力地反复下沉到伊万的胯间。他的肩膀在屁股从后方被擒住的时候抖了一抖，但他并未放慢律动的速度。

 

王耀没空考虑明早自己的屁股上会不会留下印子。在体内翻搅的除了情潮之外，还有另一种感觉蛰伏在他的呻吟背后。刺痛着。一点点蚕食着他的胃。王耀咬住舌头试着忽略它，就像过去数天以来自己一直做的那样。

 

那感觉直到他的内部被重新涂上一层白色的精种时也没有消失。

 

即使是身体里泛滥的热流也无法盖过攫住嗓子眼的恶心感。若只是一次也就罢了，他可以把这当成是自己吃坏了肚子的后果，然而，之前连续几个晚上他都是被这种感觉弄醒的。 _也许他只是开始变老了吧。_ 比起考虑其他的可能性，还是相信这种说法让他更容易接受。

 

“再来一轮？”在王耀沉默不语的时候，伊万早已起身将手臂绕过王耀的肩膀。伊万吻过他的脸颊，故意嘬着他的皮肤，刺痒的感觉使王耀微笑起来。

 

 _今晚就这样算了吧。_ 王耀本想这么说，但他不想面对那个拒绝离开自己的感觉。 _不，他很好，他什么事都没有。_ 歪过头碰上伊万的嘴唇，王耀闭起眼睛满怀爱意地吻了吻对方。伊万的唾液味道怪异地比自己记忆中更浓厚。两人的津液混合体在他的下颌垂落一丝银线，就那么悬在那儿，直到被一股将王耀推倒在床上的力量斩断。

 

王耀的脸眨眼间被按在了丝绸床单上，额头的汗水浸湿了柔软的布料。他倒抽一口气，肠子再次被突然变硬的性器撑大，不适感一路从后背爬上他紧咬的牙关。它冲了进去又退了出来。 _再进再出。反反复复。_ 撑开捣入他的后穴，消失在殷红的甬道里，正当穴肉开始依偎着那根勃发的时候又重新出现。

 

王耀试图稳住呼吸，放松腹部渐渐增强的紧张感，可就是驱不散那种感觉。随着每一次深入，王耀感到它越来越有要被呕出喉咙的趋势。

 

“伊万，停、停下来……”王耀挣扎着把伊万从背上推开。他没法再强忍着继续做下去了。“够了，我说真的。”

 

注意到王耀严肃的语气，伊万慢下了抽插的动作纳闷地看着王耀。“宝贝，怎么了？”他担心地问道，扭过王耀的下颌让两人面对彼此。可是王耀将视线从对方脸上转开了。

 

“我不……” _知道_ 。王耀不明白自己出了什么问题。“我没事，等我一下。”他冲伊万勉强一笑。他的爱人还来不及问更多问题，王耀已经下了床。

 

匆匆套上一件汗衫遮住赤裸的身体，王耀奔进了卫生间。他反锁房门，在抽水马桶前垮了下来。膝盖砰地摔在地上，脑子里的眩晕感像是沙子在沙漏中流泻一样闹腾，尽管两者均不如正从肠道里向上蹿的那股排斥力那样显著。没有人在他身边帮他撩起头发，没有人听得见他的喉咙在试着吐出任何令他变成这样的东西时发出的痛哼。

 

然而什么都没有吐出来。他喉咙发疼，酸液的苦臭味在口中徘徊，可他完全吐不出东西。为什么他会这样？王耀愣怔着，记不起自己何时有过这样的感觉。即便追溯到最早的记忆，他也从来没有得过重病的时候。流感最多几天就好了，他在医院里待得最久的时候是从马上摔下来骨折了的那次。

 

 _这不是什么单纯的感冒吧？你不能再自欺欺人了。_ 王耀眨了一下眼睛，总算察觉到了地砖的冰凉。他恍惚地环视四周，目光停在一件小东西上，是他之前摘下来的婚戒。它还像在求婚那天一样璀璨生辉。一种前所未有的痛楚敲击他的心脏。

 

“你在里面还好吗？”

 

王耀听得出来伊万很担心；他能想象到对方站在门的另一侧，等待着他是否安好的回应。王耀用手指抹了抹发红的眼睛，思索着自己能够说些什么。

 

“我还好。”王耀答道。他无法确定这一句是不是谎话。

 

片刻的安静后，伊万又出声道：“打开门锁好吗？求你了耀，跟我说句话。”

 

他听见了房门解锁的声音，浴室灯光歪斜地照在他的脸上。伊万向走出来的男人微笑。“你终于出——”出乎意料的身体接触令紫水晶的眼睛惊讶地睁大。伊万回抱住对方，没有继续说下去，手臂揽过王耀的纤腰抱得更紧。

 

伊万熟悉的呼吸和心跳声令王耀心安，他终于低声说道。

 

“你明天可以陪我去一趟医院吗？”

 

* * *

 

“你怎么不早点告诉我？”

 

这是伊万第二次问他这个问题了。第一次问的时候，他们正在候诊室里被环绕在老老少少的陌生人、匆忙穿梭于走廊之间的护士们中间。那时王耀还能假装自己没听见而避开这个问题。而现在，他们在医生的办公室里单独相处，等待着王耀的检查结果。

 

 _他怎么不早点告诉他？_ 这就是为什么。

 

王耀不想看着伊万。更具体地说，他不想看到伊万的俊脸染上忧愁，不想看到他那淡紫色的眼眸因为自己变得忧郁黯淡，不想看到他因失眠而凌乱的头发，也不想看到自己在伊万眼里倒映出的疲惫。

 

“我不想让你担心。”王耀缓慢而平静地一字一句说道。最后一字的轻颤却出卖了他的话。

 

“我们都在一起多久了？”伊万问，“我是你丈夫，还不准我担心你吗？”

 

王耀无言以对。“伊万……”

 

“我不会让你发生任何事的。”伊万保证道，握紧了王耀的手。

 

王耀也回握住伊万的手，偏过头向斯拉夫男人微微一笑。纵使心中千头万绪，可占据最多位置的只有一件。

 

“我知道。”王耀说道。他捏住伊万的脸颊，连同嘴角一块提起来。伊万虽想忍着，但还是被王耀幼稚的尝试逗笑了。“我爱你。”王耀似乎更用劲地捏了捏他的脸。他以为往后还有好多日子供他说那三个字，日复一日……月复一月……年复一年。若他今天不说，总还会有明天。 _可一个人又有多少个真真切切的明天呢？_ “真的……好爱你。”王耀靠近伊万，缩短彼此嘴唇间的距离，闭上眼感受从伊万的唇间呼出的温暖气息，接着，在不到半厘米的地方，就在它们即将相碰——

 

门被打开的时候两人猝然同时分开，威廉姆斯医生手上带着化验单返回了办公室，礼貌地向那对夫妻点点头。他可能注意到了王耀脸上的薄红，不过并没有提起。

 

王耀的视线跟随着文件夹上的文字。他焦虑地等待着医生的话，每持续一秒的沉默都被时钟指针的巨响打上了烙印。如果通知消息需要花这么久的时间，那它就不可能是任何一种绝症，对不对？王耀揣测着。可没准是因为病症比想象中严重才花了这么久？威廉姆斯医生平静的神色没有使王耀的猜测变得更轻松。

 

医生最后浏览了一遍自己的笔记确认结果无误，他向王耀投去短暂一瞥，然后看了看王耀的病历。他摘下眼镜，宣布了消息。

 

“恭喜你们。”

 

他收到的反应既有困惑又有迷茫。威廉姆斯医生错把二人的无言想成了别的原因，他觉得作为新父母有这样的反应不难理解。医生没有意识到他们根本没有明白那声“恭喜”是什么意思，只继续说道：“真是个激动人心的时刻，不是吗？而且还是第一胎。从你的验血结果来看，应该是在第一个妊娠期的六到七周之间。”

 

“对不起，我不太明白……”王耀讷讷道。他对医生的话有些理解障碍。零碎的词语让他了解了威廉姆斯医生指的可能是什么，可那跟他有什么关系？“你是说我……” _怎么可能。_

 

威廉姆斯医生微笑道：“呕吐、疲乏、头痛、低血糖，以及其它所有也许感觉还不太明显的症状。它们都指向了同一件事，不是吗？”

 

“是什么意思？”伊万焦急问道。

 

医生看向伊万，对他说了一句他以为自己一辈子都听不到的话。“意思就是，你的妻子怀孕了。”

 

王耀张大了瞳孔。仿佛有个隐形人用手捂住了他的耳朵，他听不见伊万接着说了什么，威廉姆斯医生又答了什么。 _这是个玩笑吗？这是什么谬论？这感觉就像是医生说了天气预报表示天上会下穿着小雨衣的猫猫狗狗一样搞笑。不，比那更搞笑。像是听了天气预报之后往窗外一瞧发现有鲸鱼在天上游泳。_

 

“怎么怀的？”王耀呆呆地颤声问道。

 

“是这样的，从你的干细胞变化而成的剩余几只卵细胞当中，有一只成功被——想必是你丈夫的——精子受精。你不记得自己经历过的治疗了吗？”

 

“那是很多年以前的事了。”王耀反驳道，“至少十年以前。而且并没有成功。”

 

他如何能忘记？就在十一年前，他看着他们从他的骨髓里取出多能干细胞；他们告诉他这不疼，所以他也没吭一声，还骗自己这的确不疼。十一年前，当他躺在手术台上，让他们把培养的卵细胞植入他的身体；他伸出手想抓住什么东西，什么人， _任何人_ _也好_ ，然而并没有人可以让他抓着。下了手术台之后，一转眼，下一个瞬间他躺到了床上，看着那个男人进入自己。他麻木地望着摇晃的天花板，虽然其实是自己的身体在毫无生气地移动。王耀数着还有多少下自己才能去睡觉。这样的状态持续了大概有一年，可是每一次的检查结果都是阴性。他们的婚姻是建立在制造继承人的目的之上的；这句话由他的父母亲口提醒，他的前夫也这样暗示过。然而造化弄人，他们只得到了失望。

 

坦白说，王耀觉得自己曾经期望过得到阳性结果。并非因为他想生那个男人的孩子。而是因为要是能有一次不是孤身一人住在那座房子里就好了。而且他确信自己会全心全意爱着那个孩子。不管他有多么憎恶夜晚，但在白天的时候，他会自娱自乐地为一个还不存在的孩子在书籍中翻查名字。到头来，那些全都是不切实际的幻想而已。

 

在培养基中再造人类卵子与精子的技术完全成功的时期，王耀还是个刚学会走路的孩童。在他的有生之年，男人与男人间的婚姻变得普遍。当第一例成功手术分娩由干细胞变成的卵细胞而生的婴儿的消息发布时，他还在读小学一年级。十三年后，因为这种理由，他成了一个男人的妻子。

 

威廉姆斯医生翻到了写有王耀的手术记录的那一页。“我明白你的意思，没错，卵细胞在经过这么长的时间之后仍能存活是十分罕见的。然而这并非不可能，事实上，一些卵细胞会奇特地保持在休眠状态并等待适合增殖的环境条件。”

 

从想象最坏的结果到得知自己怀孕的反差令他有些消化不过来。他还在试图转过弯来，开始思考他以为早就不可能应用在自己身上的概念，王耀说道：“可是，不应该，这不可能……不是说超过一定年纪以后就怀不上了吗？”他尴尬地笑了一声，“我三十多岁了。”

 

如果说那份文件夹里有什么令威廉姆斯医生讶异的，那就是王耀的年龄了。他不得不重新核对一遍王耀的出生日期，确认自己不是出现了幻觉。那位斯拉夫人的妻子 _那副模样_ ，有些二十出头的男女看起来都比王耀年纪更大。

 

医生清了清嗓子，说道：“推荐年龄是指适合进行手术的年龄。由于是开刀手术，我们不建议二十六岁以上的男士这么做。况且随着年龄增长，风险也会相应升高。另外，过了这个年纪之后要想怀孕就变得困难多了。所以，你的孩子其实完全可以说是一个奇迹。”

 

 _听到这个词语被说出来的感觉太不可思议了。仿佛事实就是如此。真的就在他的身体里。_ 王耀凭直觉碰了碰自己的腹部。那里很平，没有表现出任何装着一个才开始长出一对肾脏、手臂和腿关节的小生命的痕迹。 _还有一个和自己与伊万的心跳共鸣的小心脏。_ 传达到王耀指尖的并不是生理上的感觉，但不管怎样他确实感觉到了。

 

 _这是真的吗？_ 王耀分开双唇，问道：“真的吗？”

 

他轻柔的声音被伊万冷不防的一个问题掩盖。

 

“医生，您刚才说到有风险。可以详细说说吗？”

 

对那位斯拉夫男人来说，得知自己即将成为父亲，他收到的震惊和喜悦不亚于王耀。在万分之一秒中闪过的成百上千个画面里，他看到了自己见证两人的孩子长大的样子。尽管他不想放下那些愿景，但没有任何事值得王耀冒着生命危险去做。 _他想要一个孩子。这是肯定的。可是，他需要王耀。_

 

“当然可以。”威廉姆斯医生朝伊万点点头，“怀孕总是伴随着风险。根据他的健康状况，风险也会有所不同，比方说内出血和消化器官的损伤。”

 

“内出血和什么？！”伊万脱口叫道。

 

“请记住这些仅仅是风险因素，我极度怀疑它们会和你的妻子有关。”来自伊万的瞪视使医生感到额头沁出了冷汗，“他的数值非常稳定，病历上也没有任何记录表明他有会出现大问题的倾向……”

 

但是伊万已经听不下去了。他转头对王耀说道：“我们得谈谈。我不想让你为了这个发生危险。”

 

“伊万，我会没事的。”

 

“可万一发生了什么事怎么办？嗯？”伊万不堪想象失去对方，“你怎么确定没事？”

 

伊万说的对。王耀并不清楚之后的八个月等待着自己的是什么。但他可以肯定一件事。

 

“我想留着我们的孩子。”

 

他们走出医院大门的时候，充斥着深浅不一的灰云的天空已开始下起了蒙蒙细雨。这大抵是今年的最后一场雨。不规则的雨滴细小得只能在马路拐角的水洼里看见它们的形状。随着它们落在地面上、翠绿的树冠上、屋檐上、车站的遮雨篷顶上，每一个音节都变作了乐章。它们并不冰冷，而是玩耍似地轻碰着皮肤，让气温冷却至恰到好处的程度，令人打从心底里感觉活着。

 

早晨来得匆忙，他们没带上雨伞，不过王耀似乎也不在意。他抬起手臂，让那些小雨点亲吻自己露在外头的手腕和手指。他微笑起来，对伊万说道：“看，下雨了。”

 

“你说得好像从来没见过雨似的。”伊万说着脱下自己的外套披在王耀头上。即便如此，他仍觉得衣服不够厚，不足以给王耀挡雨。“记住，你现在怀孕了。”伊万将嘴唇贴上王耀的额头，低声说道，“你更要好好照顾自己的身体。”

 

前额的温暖从上往下分散到了他的脸颊上。“我还有你陪着我呢。”王耀漫不经心地戳了戳伊万的胸膛，仰头微笑地看着伊万，“ _伊万_ ……我们就要当爸爸妈妈了。明年，我们就会有一个春天出生的宝宝。”就连他这样大声说出口了，那感觉依然不太真实。他们真的要当爸爸妈妈了吗？昨天是何时消逝，今日又是从何而起？

 

王耀越是深深望进伊万的眼睛，脸上的微笑就变得越发灿烂。对方的虹膜中那淡紫色的涟漪是制造梦想的原料。太多事物都改变了，但有些东西是永恒的。

 

 

* * *

 

 

人们常说婚姻是爱情的坟墓，可伊万觉得这对他与王耀来说是不存在的。

 

他们当年初次交欢过后，王耀赤身裸体地走向镜子时，伊万的视线已无法从他身上移开。他每踏出一步，姣好的体形就微妙地一动；扭动的臀股，曲起的双腿，还有摇曳的脊柱沟从后颈向下延伸至臀缝。他的皮肤比富士山顶的雪更纯洁，而在他的腿根与胸口，樱桃花芽破开了馨香的水润肌肤。他的身体令伊万惊叹，连眨眼似乎都是一种浪费。浓稠的、奶油般的物质流出他的小穴，才被贯穿过没多久的那处变得更加红艳。它引诱着伊万，对他呢喃细语，说它还能被撑得更大，只要他在里面待得更久，只要他能再上他一次。

 

在镜中，他见到那两片诱人的嘴唇慢慢扯出一个微笑。甚至连最昂贵的红宝石与他的双唇相比都显得廉价。玫瑰黯淡；阳光粉得稚嫩；而那些娼妓和交际花们嘴上涂的口红更是除了粗短的红蜡笔之外什么也不是。

 

在那种情况下，伊万并不觉得结局除了自己把王耀按在洗脸台上狠操以外还能是哪一种。

 

伊万望着王耀在镜子前刷牙，旧日的回忆在心底重现。将近五年过去了，尽管不在同一个宅邸里，尽管已经结束了第二个妊娠期的王耀也好好地穿着衣服，不过，当他回头瞥向伊万时，那双唇瓣令伊万不得不面对同两人初遇那天一样折磨着自己的遐思。

 

套在王耀身上的浅色睡衣原本是松垮的，可如今突出的乳房部位要系上纽扣却很困难。数月飞快流逝，王耀胸前平坦的区域被逐渐增多的人乳储量挤得鼓了起来，令他感到异常羞耻。被两片弧形的轻薄丝绸料子熨贴着，弹性十足的软肉乞求着关注；它们的形状每天都在对着伊万放嘲讽，不仅如此，颜色变深、边缘扩大的乳晕在上衣底下清晰可见，更别提王耀的乳头有多么惹人注目了。

 

不过，比那两团肉更大的是胸口以下的巨大隆起，它看上去简直能把王耀的纤躯直接拖到地上。伊万难以想象它在接下来几个月里竟还会长得更大。

 

“有事吗。”王耀说道，发现伊万一直站在门边默默盯着自己。

 

 _王耀明不明白自己的身体正在对他做什么？镜子可就在那里呢。_ 伊万咽了咽口水。“没事。”他随口说道。

 

王耀狐疑地看着他，但没有表明自己是否接受到了伊万眼里的意图。他解下发绳，问道：“你准备睡了吗？”

 

“嗯。”伊万答道。

 

他倚在门框上等着王耀洗漱完毕。王耀的身体上无一处不使他的热血往下身涌去，于是他只好专注地凝视起了浴室地板。黑白相间的水泥地砖催眠似的伸出苜蓿的藤蔓指向正中心，可他还在想着王耀墨黑的发丝铺散在那些砖块上的美好模样。“耀，可是，”伊万张口说道，在对方正要经过他身侧时抓过了王耀的手腕，“现在去睡会不会早了点？”

 

“很晚了。”王耀挑起眉分辩道，然后挣开了伊万的手。

 

“哦是吗？”伊万交叉双臂怀疑道。他迅速朝下瞄了一眼王耀上衣纽扣中间被撑起来的胸部。“我们还有几个小时呢。”伊万道。他看见王耀撅了撅嘴，自己还没来得及去解对方的上衣扣子，王耀就轻笑一声走开了，留下他一个人欲火焚身。

 

如果王耀的手没在拉开距离的时候一不小心摸到了伊万正在立起的硬挺的话，伊万本会立马去洗个冷水澡的。不过与王耀一同生活了这么久，他深知那绝不是什么一不小心。

 

伊万进入卧室时，王耀已经手握书本躺靠在床头上了。这些天他养成了有时看书或是想显得正式些的时候在鼻梁上架一副眼镜的习惯。伊万认为王耀并不需要眼镜，因为不管是从远处还是近在咫尺的距离他都能清清楚楚地看见自己。虽然伊万不在乎王耀戴起来好不好看，可它妨碍了伊万在两人接吻的时候感受对方浓密睫毛的爱抚。

 

王耀不必从书中抬眼也能知道斯拉夫男人正在靠近自己。纵然对面前的铅字不再感兴趣了，但他也懒得示意对方自己知道他来了。王耀明白将要发生点什么，床在增加的负重下变了形，让他更感受到了即将发生的事，即使如此，当伊万夺走那本书的时候他仍是心里一跳。

 

“喂，我还在看——！”

 

伊万偷走王耀的书之后摘掉了对方的眼镜，然后让两人的嘴唇碰在一起。王耀咕哝着想说话，舌头便被伊万捕获，再多掩饰也骗不过伊万了，美貌的妻子对彼此肉体的水乳交融等待已久。他们的嘴同时张合，王耀没有后退的余地，他将手臂挂在伊万肩上，拉近对方，直到感觉伊万的肌肉压在自己的圆肚子上。

 

温热的液体被推入他的喉咙，王耀还未感到满足，双唇就失去了被什么东西粗暴地压着的感觉，在空气里微颤。他忽地张大了嘴，几乎同一时间脸上出现了发烧似的颜色。“别、别这样……”王耀没有勇气向下看伊万是怎么在他新长出的乳房中间蹭来蹭去的。“停下，你……啊……明知道它们很敏感的……”

 

伊万缺乏王耀正在经受的羞耻感，他更使劲地把脑袋按在软绵绵的胸脯里。鼻子擦蹭着耸立的曲线，呼吸着过去这一个月以来沾满王耀上衣的美味香气。王耀的雪白肌肤的触感比丝质睡衣好上千百倍，伊万必须压抑着想拉起对方的衣服直接把脸埋进那两座山丘中间的冲动。 _因为，他知道王耀和自己一样想感受那坦坦荡荡的热意，他想听王耀说出来。_

 

“嗯，我知道啊……”伊万含糊说道，牙齿连衣带肉地轻轻啃咬王耀的皮肤。他的脸在被鼓涨的肉团摩挲着的同时，王耀的胸部也被伊万的面部棱角取悦着。“它们特别敏感，实际上……”伊万压低了声音继续说道，然后坏笑了一下，两手放在王耀胸侧，把奶水充盈的两坨肉向内挤，自己的脸夹在当中。

 

“伊万·布拉金斯基……！”王耀用膝盖顶了一下伊万的腿，但收效甚微，他的整个身子都在伊万身下瘫软了下来。在伊万挤压着他的胸脯时，他的性器不受控制地抽搐，内裤都被前液浸湿了。

 

“……实际上，它们现在差不多就要开始漏奶了。”伊万说道，抬起头，双眼放光地凝视着王耀满眼的慌乱。欣赏着正在占据王耀脸庞的美丽红晕，伊万的手指轻轻一捏。如同连锁反应一般，挤压带动乳腺腺泡周围的细小肌肉收缩了起来。

 

 _粉红_ _的_ _。好似两勺草莓味冰淇淋，肚子长大以后，_ _那粉红色也渐渐地变深_ _，但仿佛是为了弥补过深的颜色，从中又萌发了一种乳白的分泌物。_ 王耀的乳头如今带着桑格利亚酒的颜色，脆弱的乳尖抵挡不住向外冲的液流。那股推力立刻刺穿了颤栗的表面，新鲜的乳汁从临时的孔洞中一涌而出。

 

“啊、哈……啊啊……”极其强烈的刺激令王耀变了脸色。他可以闭起眼睛以免看到衣服上浮现的两块湿痕，但是他无法捂住自己的鼻子，甜美的奶味渗透了两人身上的空气。

 

他本来不该这么早就开始哺乳的，体内也不应有如此多的乳汁。“呜嗯……伊、伊万……”王耀哀求着催促伊万对自己做的事负起责任来。他怀疑要不是伊万天天玩弄吸吮他的乳房，它们也不会长到现在这么大，更不会这样急着溢奶了。大约在怀孕的第四个月，它们才刚刚开始发育的时候，伊万仿佛发现新大陆似的对它们爱不释手。王耀倒不是怪他好奇心太旺盛；尽管两人都理解他在怀孕期间将会产生的身体变化并有了心理准备，然而真正亲眼看着那丰满的球状物在一个男人身上膨胀起来却又是另一回事了。现如今，王耀在镜中看见自己的时候几乎不可能不感到难堪，即使伊万说他依然那么美。

 

至少在过去这一个月里，每天晚上王耀都会发现伊万的脑袋占领了自己的胸口，嘴巴含住肿胀的乳房，啧啧有声地啜饮一天下来积攒的奶水。伊万的正经理由是，自己只是在做训练王耀为宝宝哺乳的预备工作，另外嘛，还得保证他们的儿子会得到最优质的人乳。 _真是没脸没皮的家伙_ ，王耀想着。可不管怎么说，王耀无可否认伊万对他的身体所拥有的掌控力。光是想着自己有多想要伊万用舌头裹住他的乳头，他的脸就烧了起来。 _该死，他想感受所有的浓汁被伊万的嘴吸出来的感觉。_

 

“ _伊万_ ……”王耀又喊了伊万一声，用对方正喜欢的那种语调。他扭动身子把胸脯凑近伊万。

 

“嗯？怎么啦？”伊万无辜地对王耀微笑，双手揉弄那一对软滑的奶子，却对乳尖的湿润不闻不问。

 

王耀不想说出来。虽然这种事早就成了家常便饭，他依旧觉得格外羞耻。“……快点。”他嘟囔道，再也忍不下去躁动的感觉了。肚子里有了宝宝似乎使他对伊万的触碰更加欲罢不能。

 

“快点什么？”伊万逼问道。

 

“舔……舔、我……”王耀把脸微微偏到一边，难以直视伊万的眼睛。不过他也不需要这样做了。王耀的话甫一出口，伊万便一下子解开了最上面的两粒纽扣，让那对软肉在被吮干净之前感受空气的凉意。“啊啊……唔嗯……！”伊万的唇齿缠上左边的乳房，令王耀尖叫了一声。最开始的几秒，他的乳头仿佛被纸划了个大口子一样刺痛，之后随着每次吮吸，刺痛感慢慢转化成了慰藉的快感。

 

尽管王耀的脸依然红得像甜菜一样，但传遍了四肢百脉的悸动还是平稳的。胎动使他呜咽了几声。 _你真是和你爸爸一样坏_ ，王耀盯着天花板，一边听着液体流进伊万喉咙里的声音一边想道。前几天的某个晚上，王耀曾佯装生气地告诉伊万如果这么喜欢他的胸部，为什么不去找个女人结婚，对此伊万只是轻笑着说她们又不是 _他_ 。

 

 _它们迟早会消下去的，为什么就不能让我趁它们还在的时候玩一下呢。_ 王耀总是难以拒绝他的要求。

 

伊万喝光了王耀左胸的奶水，继而来到右边。舔去溢出的乳汁，牙齿扣住扩大的乳晕。 _他连普通牛奶都不喜欢，_ 但是王耀的温奶汁自然另当别论。馥郁的香味不仅在他的口中弥漫，更堵塞了他的鼻腔，令他只能闻到王耀的味道。伊万在尝到天然糖分的同时还能尝到微咸的汗味。 _要能早点让他怀孕就好了_ ，若非不愿浪费任何一滴琼浆玉液，伊万会直截了当地这么说出来。能够让王耀怀上孕已经是个奇迹，这样的事不会再发生第二次，王耀的身体也不可能经受得住二次怀孕，所以他肯定要能享用王耀的带孕之身多久就要享用多久。

 

伊万最后摇了摇王耀的胸脯，确认了没有任何奶水残留。终于满足了的伊万从王耀身上提起身子，抹了一把嘴角流淌的乳汁。他把那根手指蹭在王耀和脸一样红的嘴唇上。“喜欢自己的味道吗？”他问道，笑嘻嘻地看着王耀闻到味道皱起了眉。

 

如今吃过了前菜，是时候进行正餐了。伊万知道当自己在榨空那对奶子的时候，王耀身上别的部位已经湿透了。

 

伊万解开王耀衣服上其余的纽扣，亲了亲对方腹部圆润的隆起。他对着王耀的肚子悄声说了点什么。王耀听不见他的话，但是看着伊万充满爱意的眼神与手上温柔的动作，他觉得自己孩子的父亲非伊万不可。伊万拉住王耀的双腿，看着他躺倒在床上。那些女性般的曲线给王耀增添了一些伊万说不上来的感觉。 _他的柔软肌肤要是覆上花蕾丝面料，盖过怀着宝宝的肚子，恰好遮至乳头往上一点的地方，走动时露出些许乳晕，那模样一定很美。_ 他们从未举行过婚礼，但王耀将是任何人所见过的最迷人的新娘。嘴里还留着王耀的奶水味，伊万扯下了对方的裤子。

 

“等等伊万……！”那根巨物令王耀的喉结上下滚了滚。从躺着的角度看显得它更加骇人了。它并不是个漂亮玩意，在伊万如同希腊众神的雕塑般的躯体上有些不协调。然而一看见它，王耀自己的性器就激动了起来。发白的黏液从张开的铃口里漏出，滴落在王耀的腹部。一滴接着一滴。 _啪嗒。_

 

怀了个宝宝的另一个副作用就是他那通往内里的肉壁变得软到无需任何扩张就可以吞下对方的巨茎。 _仿佛他的身体还需要装下更多东西似的。_ 王耀不由自主地张了张嘴，不知是想说些什么或是想要那些黏液落在自己的舌头上。让王耀错愕的是，对方沉重的勃发碰在了他的肚子上。

 

王耀惊得愣住，瞠目结舌地看着那只青筋凸起的阴茎在自己腹部的圆弧上摩擦，而且那不是轻柔的抚弄，它的动作力道大得能让它的包皮往后滑去。

 

王耀不敢相信自己的所见。“你、你在……啊……干、干什么。”他磕磕绊绊地说道。那话儿撞上了王耀的肚脐眼。虽然伊万的性器顶端对王耀的肚脐来说太过巨大，但它仍是尽全力挤进去了一点。当伊万往后撤的时候，精液从高突的肚子上漫溢而下。

 

“我在干什么？”伊万戏谑地重复了一遍王耀的话，他继续在王耀饱涨的腹部来回拱动自己的性器，脸上是本来不会在这种时候存在的笑容。正是令王耀无法拒绝他的那种微笑。“呼……唔……我想知道……”伊万哼哼道。王耀怀了孕的肚子既结实得足以让他无所保留地用肉棒的全部重量在上面磨蹭，又柔软得能使他察觉到被那层撑大的皮肤保护着的热度。

 

“你知道吗，耀……”伊万说道，汗液为了品尝王耀身体的滋味从他的刘海滴落。他的分身更快更重地耸动，死死压在鼓涨的隆起上。“我觉得我们的儿子刚才又动了一下。”

 

王耀依然记得某一天伊万在医生办公室问的那个王耀自己羞于启齿的问题。在医生那儿收到了性爱不会伤害宝宝的再三保证之后，禁欲已有一月的两人回到家，伊万做的第一件事就是把王耀推倒在沙发上，分开他的双腿不停苦干了数个小时。结果可想而知，他们不得不在事后买了一张新沙发。王耀的肚子一天天涨大，伊万也越来越坚定了尽可能多和对方做爱的决心，在二人世界将因一个新生儿的到来发生天翻地覆的变化之前。尽管在王耀眼里这不过是伊万的又一个借口。

 

王耀前额抵着床头，在被反复冲击的快感中呻吟。伊万不久前在王耀的孕肚上射得到处都是，然后扶着王耀坐起来，将他转过去背向自己。伊万一遍又一遍地用臀部撞王耀的屁股，期间肠液从王耀撑满的后穴中流出。 _内里难以想象的绵软，伊万确信王耀的身体是为了被自己操而打造的。_

 

“你觉得我们的宝宝知道……唔……我们正在干什么吗？”伊万低哼着问道，手臂扶着王耀的腹部，下面顶弄着王耀的肠壁。

 

“才、才怪……！”王耀摇头，手指抠进床头板的皮革，“别傻了……啊啊……哈……他、他只是个孩子……”

 

“可是今天早上你不是还给他放了古典音乐吗？”伊万将王耀乌黑的头发拢到一边，狂吻对方裸露的后颈，“假如我们的宝宝能听到那些，我敢肯定……他也能听到……他美丽的妈妈正在呻吟呢。”

 

“闭、闭嘴……”涎水在王耀的唇角晶莹闪烁。他企图合上双唇，然而拍打着湿漉漉的红肉的声响太大，他的声带只能跟着那声音一同震颤。他的内里被填塞得满满当当，身形摇摆让床也晃荡了起来。王耀伸手够向自己的腹部，艰难地将手覆上伊万的手，生怕打搅了里头的宝宝。 _在王耀看不见摸不着的地方，孩子与孩子的父亲都被包围在了他的血肉之中。_

 

“大声点，”伊万要求道，抽出一半之后又捅了回去，更深地捣进王耀体内，“我想让我们的儿子听到你有多爱被操的感觉。”

 

“布拉金斯基！”王耀感到脸颊底下温度的蹿升。 _都是快要当爸爸的人了，伊万却仍在没羞没臊地说着这种话。好吧，同样的话也适用于他自己；都要当妈妈了，_ _可他_ _却在这儿用屁股猛推伊万的下体，淫荡地死咬着那根巨茎不放，仿佛一刻没有它就要疯魔了一样。_

 

伊万似乎能听见王耀的想法，他继续道：“没关系的，耀……我们没做错什么。我知道……啊……你很享受这样，我们的儿子也在享受……瞧，我们在摇着他哄他睡觉呢。”

 

的确，王耀的臀股正被顶得往前推。他的纤腰宛若垂柳枝一般摇曳，伊万过去只用一只手臂就能圈住的细腰引诱地起伏；只从后方看他背影的人会被他身前的巨大隆起吓到。王耀前后摇摆的屁股上涂满了精液与肠液。一缕缕津液从他的嘴边缓缓流下，而极度肿胀的乳头则完全不受王耀控制地断断续续喷出了温热的乳汁。 _它不停_ _地_ _向外流，_ _恰似同样不受控制地从他抽搐不已的阴茎里喷发的精液一样_ _。_ 王耀掐着伊万的手倒在了对方精壮的上半身上。一批批精种尽数倾入王耀的肉穴，每只精子都争着抢着要让他受孕，却不知道如今已太迟了。王耀满载着精液的、因胎儿的存在而显得臃肿的身体色情地喘息起伏。不过他依然是一样的尽态极妍。

 

摩挲着王耀的肚子，伊万向王耀讲述了自己做过的一个梦，梦里的他在一个平凡的夏日爱上了一位天使。他的背后没有翅膀，但他甚至能使无星的夜晚闪耀光芒。

 

_**完。（后来他们永永远远幸福快乐地生活在了一起** _ _**:D** _ _**）** _

 

 


End file.
